Skin asks for pleasure first
by Insomniac-A-Go-Go
Summary: This is practically raining lemons! A heartless puppet master, a feisty blonde and a near death experience -what do you get? YAOI, DeiXSaso, smut, characters basically all over each other. Sombre undertone & dark plot -full description/warnings inside
1. The experience of survival

_**Description**_: _Deidara and Sasori have just barely managed to escape a near deathly battle. The experience of almost losing his partner has made Deidara convinced he has to come clean about his passionate feelings towards Sasori..._

_The story is quite descriptive and sexually charged. The purpose was to explore all the emotions these two characters might be going through during they're sexual encounter. 1st chapter is long I know but mostly sex... couldn't really break it down as it is one entity. _

_**AN:**__ Yay! I finally got the courage to post this! Just a few words about this story for those who care to read... I wrote this while I was going through some really tough time in my life. This story was somewhere for me to escape to, it became like my sanctuary... Partly therefore, at first, I wasn't going to post it but then I thought, oh what the hell. As I spent so many hours in my head with this story, I'd really like to share it with somebody._

_So, even if I get just one reader who enjoyed it, I'll be over the moon (as this originally wasn't meant ever to be read by anyone...)! You'll be LOVED for reviewing and constructive criticism will be much appreciated!_

_(BTW...I didn't add this comment to get sympathy votes but to help readers understand why the general tone of the story might be as it is. So if you think the story sucked I'd rather you tell me honestly... as long as you can validate your opinions. :)_

_**I do not own any of the characters **__(duh...)_

_**Warnings:**__ Contains YAOI, DeiSaso, lemon, smut, graphic sex, some strong language, shonen-ai and all the other good things ;) Oh yes; and Deidara is portrayed as the seme (was pondering for a looooong time over this but eventually it just kinda went there...)_

* * *

"Please… "Deidara whispered softly with a quivering voice "_Please_… do not reject me, un...", the plea escaping from his lips almost as an inaudible sigh. Slowly closing his eyes he could now only hope…against all hopes...

Now that his feelings were exposed and obvious, he was left hanging, like a prisoner who's to be executed, waiting for the shot. He felt raw, naked and more than a little bit sad. "So this is how it was meant to end for us two then", he thought his heart sinking… already letting go, almost relieved after taking the last plunge. After his desires and intentions were laid bare, he knew things would never be the same again between him and Sasori.

He knew the appeal he had made for his beloved one to accept him the way he desperately needed him to, was in vain. Approaching the emotionless puppet master was ridiculously stupid, not to mention utterly futile. For all he knew it might have even been hazardous to one's life, as no matter how closely he'd been observing his partner, there was no way of telling how he would react in a situation like this.

The air was heavy, almost intoxicating and Deidara felt dizzy. The anticipation was killing him; he could hardly take it anymore. However this had to be done no matter how it ended up. He couldn't stand the situation as it had been lately anymore and the earlier scenario where he had nearly lost his partner had made him convinced that it would be far worse not to diffuse the situation, than to take the risk of it exploding into his hands.

The young blonde was slouching over him breathing heavily from the tension, his tortured expression pressed against Sasori's cold cheek, waiting for the others reaction.

They were surrounded by a distant smell of blood and the murderous atmosphere of a life threatening battle was still lingering in the air... They've lived… Sasori had still been to remain consciousness while Deidara had already had time to bask in the ecstatic feeling of being alive and surviving against all odds. That overjoyed feeling of getting away from certain death and being able to save his Danna in the process had stirred in motion his spontaneous reaction toward his partner… which he now deeply regretted. The time seemed to stand still as if they were left spinning in this intolerably static moment that seemed to go on forever…

The fight had been hopeless to begin with. Sasori and Deidara had been returning from a long mission in the middle of the night and were anxious to get back to the Akatsuki headquarters to get some long needed rest. That's when a group of ninja's from a village they did not recognize had surprised them. They hadn't had time to count them, evaluate their abilities or even think of a fight plan. Those bastards had been so incredibly fast, it had been a fight for survival and they'd been relying solely on their reactions and instincts.

Sasori had gotten into trouble in the end but the blonde bombers quick thinking and complete refusal to witness his secret love die in front of him had saved them both. He had fought frantically to save Sasori, who at the end was unconscious from a head wound and completely unable to defend himself against the nearly invisible enemy.

After their escape Deidara had ran in amok carrying the bleeding red head, only thinking of getting him as far away from danger as possible. They'd ended up in a field under a big tree which gave them some shelter from the slashing rain. Deidara laid Sasori down carefully, checking his injuries and making sure his life wasn't in immediate danger. The blonde knew he had to let him rest before continuing their way home.

To be honest to oneself the bomber hadn't been even sure where they were. It didn't matter though; they were alive and somewhat safe. He'd sighed sitting next to his Danna and suddenly a wave of gratitude, relief and love had washed over him and he'd stooped over unconscious Sasori, his face almost touching the others, his hand sweeping his cheek lightly.

Sasori had laid on the damp grass his slight features emphasized by the pale moonlight.

"He is perfectly beautiful, now even more than ever." Deidara had thought; his fiercely colored hair sweeping his perfectly formed cheek bones, his slightly plump lips… Just looking at him made him want to do indescribable things to him...

"Sasori" he'd whispered, his lips nearly touching the red heads ear.

Deidara had felt like his heart was bursting from all the love he had for his Danna. His hand was on Sasori's neck and as if it had a mind of its own, the tongue inside Deidara's palm started lovingly licking the small trail of blood that flowing from his partners head. It was only then when Deidara had noticed that Sasori's eyes were open.

"Shit, Shit! Shit!! I didn't just get caught _licking_ Sasori's neck!!" the young blondes first thought had announced itself in his panic stricken head. Deidara had wanted to slap his own hand. Passing the blame of course...

He had gone completely pale in shock, very quickly realizing there was nowhere to hide, no excuses to be made. Sasori might be cold and impassive but he was not an idiot he knew exactly what the other one was doing. That's when Deidara had whispered those desperate words into his partner's ear.

Sasori lay impassive, not moving a single muscle his expression blank as ever. He could smell Deidara's familiar scent, but the only feeling he felt was pithy "Hmm, so I lived after all…"

No relief, no joy, no ecstasy… He was not surprised nor upset about his partner's affectionate actions despite of their rather invasive nature. He was merely observing them silently. He could hear Deidaras anticipatory breath which surrounded him like a wall of sound in the silence.

"Why!? How?! How… could he not… REACT?!", Deidara was screaming inside his head. His expressions betrayed him so badly Sasori could almost read those words from his demeanor.

Sasori turned his head slowly to face his partner, his muddy eyes half closed from exhaustion. The look on the puppet masters face was almost bored or at least to say indifferent.

That's when Deidara reached the point when he didn't care if Sasori answered his feelings or not. He pressed his lips hastily against Sasori's with such greed it was almost violent. He was simply unable to contain his constant yearning for his partner anymore. On top of that he was slightly upset about the fact that Sasori could just lay there not saying a word! He wanted –no; he needed- a reaction.

To feel Sasori's lips against his for the first time was as if thousand lightning bolts were running up and down Deidara's spine. The electricity of the long awaited adrenaline only multiplied tenfold when he felt what he could have sworn was Sasori's lips responding to his needy, forceful kiss. His head was spinning and he thought he couldn't take it all in….

"This cannot be real!" not even in his wildest dreams could've he sketched up such a scenario.

He had built Sasori up in his head to an almost god-like creature and could not believe that someone like him had snowballs of a chance in hell to touch him. After all Sasori always made it subtly clear Deidara was nothing but a nuisance; a silly brat with a nervous speech impediment and crappy art. Although Deidara took it bravely and fought back the snotty remarks of his partner, he had to admit that at times they were getting to him. Yet now he, this stupid brat -as it was starting to seem- had Sasori's consent to touch him like this…

Sasori was musing at the situation in his head. Deidara was completely oblivious to it, but Sasori had known about his partner's foolish crush on him ever since the blonde had developed such feelings for the puppet master. After all Deidara was SO obvious, Sasori could see right through him.

He also knew that holding on for so long Deidara would not settle for just a kiss. Sasori did not really have energy to resist his passionate partner. His reasoning ended up to a conclusion: he did sort of owe this silly kid for saving his life and as sex was meaningless to him, the sacrifice 

wouldn't be too great –he might as well give into the hot headed bomber. Just this once… At least that was the excuse he gave for himself… if he realized it to be an excuse or not.

Deidaras last bits of sanity left him when he felt Sasoris soft tongue tentatively trailing his bottom lip. Deidara instantly relaxed into it, having wanted this for what seemed to him like forever.

When their kiss deepened, Deidara noticed a pang of jealousy, thinking of when had Sasori became so skilled in this? Who has had the privilege of tasting his Danna before and to teach him how to enjoy this? And how many of them had there been? How far have they've gone in assaulting his little body…? No, he had to stop thinking like this… otherwise he was going to drive himself mad with jealousy. After all what had he been expecting? Sasori was –despite the look of his adolescent true form- a grown man, in fact much older than Deidara.

Pushing these unnerving thoughts to the back of his head Deidara sucked onto the red heads tongue tenderly but couldn't help but pushing his hungrily into the others mouth. He was suddenly so turned on he couldn't help but letting out muffled moans of pleasure as he greedily explored his partners warm, moist mouth.

His hands were everywhere. He didn't know what he was doing and he didn't care anymore. _This_ was his dreams coming true.

How many mornings he'd woken up sweaty with his sheets all stained and messed up. Sometimes he'd even snapped himself out of it by screaming Sasori's name when reaching his peak in his wet dreams. One thing was for sure, he always woke up disappointed and a bit sad it was only a fantasy and then even more disheartened as there time to time happened to be audience around. But this time it wasn't just a dream.

Deidara let out a blissful sigh, nuzzling against the nape of Sasori's neck after breaking the long kiss which was about to drive him to the brink of insanity.

"I've been… _aching_ for you… Danna, un." his voice not only filled with desire but with something much deeper. There was no hiding it; Deidara was completely in love with Sasori.

His exhaustion from the battle was long gone. Now that he had finally got his hands into his Danna, the only thing he could think of was fucking the daylights out of him. He was losing his mind over the raw lust for his partner he had been holding back for so long. He kept on kissing Sasori's face working his way into sensually caressing his ear with his lust swollen lips. He was pressing his body closer to the puppet masters. He needed to get closer…closer. There didn't seem to be close enough.

Sasori chuckled a little at his partner's eagerness. He was kind of wondering how could someone as passionate as Deidara be so into someone as cold as he. Whatever the reason, Deidara pressing his warm needy body against his, gagging for him, felt... good. _He_ was the cause for that need. _He_ was the one making his blonde partner go crazy from lust… for him.

"Nnnhg…" he let out a little groan of arousal when Deidara caressed his earlobe with his tongue. Sasori didn't even notice making the sound which drove his partner crazy.

As an immediate response to his audible sign of compliance Sasori felt a small pulse against his hips as Deidara couldn't help but grind his hardening member against Sasori, whimpering slightly at the delicious sensation. Sasori had to admit it felt… good,.. REALLY…_good_.

This was so _wrong_. He was fine with fucking his partner for owing him a favor, but he was not fine with _liking_ it! He had slipped into the same lustful frenzy as Deidara so covertly he hadn't even realized it. But he loved every second of it even if he didn't want to. It seemed like Sasoris body was beginning to realize something his mind wasn't able to or didn't want to comprehend.

Sasori was helplessly gasping for air between the pair's now heated kisses, as he was left to the mercy of his senses. He could not hide his turn on anymore as his needs took him over. Deidaras soft, wandering hands didn't help him in getting away from the weird, heating grip he felt below his stomach. His pants were getting uncomfortably tighter as his body was responding to all the wonderful things Deidara was doing to him. He wrapped his arms around Deidaras neck and stared into the blondes sparkling eyes.

Sasoris beautiful hazel eyes were clouded with pure lust and want. The blonde bomber was truly astonished by the delicious sight of his soon to become lover with an impression on his face he thought he'd never see. He could not believe Saosri was capable of such display of emotions. Deidara would definitely take advantage of the red heads obviously weak moment.

He gently pushed his leg between Sasrois and nudged the red heads hardened member with his thigh. Sasori reacted to the friction by closing his eyes, throwing his head back panting, his wet hair clinging slightly into his forehead. He wanted more. Deidara had never seen anything so sexy in his life.

Trembling with desire Deidara was quick to get his partner off his damp clothes and literally ripped his Akatsuki- cloak off him revealing Sasoris perfect skin. He pressed soft kisses to his sensitive collar bone, leaving his partner skin in goose bumps. Moving down to licking and kissing his chest, hot breath steaming in the damp air, Deidara smiled gratuitously while making a note of the fact that he certainly wasn't the only one enjoying it.

He nibbled on Sasoris hardened nipple as gently as he was able to, holding himself back from biting down on it in his overly excited state. He felt almost as if he wanted to _eat_ his lover. Yes, that's how Deidara felt; Like tasting wasn't enough –he wanted to _devour_ Sasori. He wanted to have him so badly it hurt, or almost made him wanna hurt his lover. Deidara had to use all the willpower he had left not take his Danna right then and there. This time it was the bomber who was about to explode.

"Sasori-no-Danna better be willing to go all the way" Deidara thought "Otherwise I'll just might have to take him by force…" the thought was making his head spin "…to take…him…"

Deidara kept kissing Sasoris slightly wet skin. Going lower and lower, slowly… too slowly. One reason for taking down the pace being that he was afraid he couldn't take much more himself if he didn't try to calm down.

"God…" he thought to himself "I'm _so_ hard already and we've only just kissed… Gotta take it down a notch or otherwise this game is over before it even started"

Sasori had opened Diedaras ponytail and entwined his fingers through the blonde cascade of perfect, silky hair. He arched his back with pure pleasure not caring about wrong or right anymore… The only thing in this world that he could think of was Deidaras touch which left his skin tingling… Sasori had never enjoyed anyone on his skin like this before.

Now that -to his extreme delight- he noticed Sasori seemed to be very much into it, Dedidara forgot about satisfying his own needs. In the end of the day, he _was_ insanely in love with Sasori and wanted him to feel all the pleasure he could possibly give him. He wanted desperately to be the source and the only source for Sasoris lasciviousness.

Deidara felt like he was on fire…" I will… do anything for you Danna, un!!"he spluttered, out of breath, speaking a little bit nervously and too loud " And… You can do whatever you want to me, un! I will submit to you because… because… I have no choice…un." the last of his words fading, coming out with a hint of sadness.

Sasori stopped for a while surprised at his partners sudden burst of confession. He was still breathing heavily and didn't really want to stop what they were doing for a conversation or any reason for that matter. For all he cared the whole Akatsuki could've be watching them and he wouldn't give a flying fuck.

"Deidara…" he sighed "I… want you… to touch me…" he whispered huskily, feeling slightly embarrassed about voicing his desire.

Deidara pressed his tongue in Sasori's belly button swirling it around his partners sensitive skin. His arms were caressing his lover's sides, fondling them with his mouths coming from his palms taking them lower below the red head's back, smirking at himself while reaching Sasori's ass.

"So, it's not only his face that's perfect" Deidara thought, caressing his perfectly round buttocks with the tongues in his hands.

All the simultaneous enthralling stimulation sent the puppet master gagging with pleasure. Deidara then went on to pressing teasing little kisses into Sasoris hips at the same time caressing his ass with his exclusive, pleasurable hands.

Sasrori felt like there were tongues everywhere and he was losing his mind because of what they were doing to his body. When Dedaira's plush lips brushed against his lover's sensitive hip bone Sasori groaned bucking his hips against his tormentor. He tried to calm himself down, holding in his pleasure which seemed to be escalating out of his control.

"Weren't _he_ supposed to be the one who wanted a fuck?" he thought slightly amused at his own reactions.

"Deidara-Baka… ", he hissed from between his teeth with a lusty voice, drawing quick shallow breaths, "fuck this up and you'll lose the only chance you'll ever get to have me!"

Sasori, no matter how much he was enjoying it, didn't want to lose his face by showing he wasn't in control of the situation.

Deidara understood enough from Sasori's commanding tone to stop teasing him. The red heads voice sounded husky and slightly lower than usually – at least in Deidara's opinion _very_ sexy.

However Deidara being Deidara could not resist a final little tease for the smaller Akatsuki and brushed the front of Sasori's trousers lightly with his hand. Hearing his partner moan softly at his touch he slid his hand inside the cloth. His heart was pounding off his chest. He was actually going to touch Danna's… his most private, pleasureable…

When his hand reached Sasori's member they both gasped for air, Deidara started stroking the surprisingly sizeable length. Teasing the tip with his hands tongue Sasori's eyes shot wide open as a reaction. He nearly screamed out of pleasure.

"De-Dei… Aaaah!"

Deidara could taste the precum weeping out of his Danna's cock and it made him smirk.

"Hmm… the taste of him…" His left hand was slowly working its way down Sasori's behind, first removing the older man's remaining pants and then carrying towards the red head's opening. Reaching it Deidara's hand's tongue started lovingly circling the hole with the soft, wet muscle.

Sasori's heart nearly stopped out of the new sensation. He was now writhing and moaning uncontrollably under Deidara, feeling like his brain was about to melt as he felt the waves of pleasure washing over him stronger, taking him higher to ecstasy. He didn't feel any shame anymore and was now only concerned with the fantastic things his partner was doing to his very responsive body.

He completely abandoned his normally passive self and accepted his helplessness under the blonde's skillfully conducted treatment. Deidara had turned him into a lusty, horny bundle of tender, needy nerves begging for more of his touch.

"F-f-uuuck….! Aaah… Deidara!" Sasori was panting "You… are so…_ fucking good_!" he nearly screramed as Deidara's toungue pistoned softly and teasingly deeper into his pink flesh, causing Sasori to nearly reach his peak.

Deidara was at the same time shocked by and ecstatic over his partner's screams. He never thought he'd cause such words to come out from his master's lips. But oh, how he loved it when he made Sasori lose control and talk dirty like that! And the sight of him jerking his shivering body, trying to hold the waves of pleasure back was almost too much! He was pleasuring his partner's tight muscle from the back and his aching, dripping cock at the same time from the front. It was the most erotic thing the bomber could have imagined and the sight alone was almost enough to make the bomber come himself.

Sasori couldn't do anything but try to take it all and moan loudly as the immense pleasure which his skilful partner was administrating to him kept building up.

Slowly Deidara raised his head from Sasori's hips and kissed him passionately in the lips, suffocating the puppet master's now desperate moans. Deidara knew exactly how to keep the red head on the verge of release but not let him come quite yet… He then slowly let his hand pleasuring Sasori's hole trail up his back and the strokes of his right hand were becoming slower and softer, much to the puppet master's displease.

The fact was that Deidara could not hold back his own lust anymore and was past ready to fuck Sasori to the next dimension. He decided that Sasori was ready for him and quickly got rid of his own clothes.

He hovered over his panting partner and as their bare erections nudged against each other they both gasped simultaneously.

"Sooo…?" Sasori asked with an expecting, but a little bit coy tone of voice.

"So what, Danna? Un…" Deidara asked absent-mindedly never seizing to nibble Sasoris plump lips.

"How are we going to go on about this?" Sasori's next question stopped Deidara right at his tracks. The puppet master got his lovers full attention now. The bomber was staring at his partner overwhelmed as the realization of the situation begun to dawn at him.

"Nooo… That can't be!" Deidara thought, his mind racing. "He couldn't be…" at the same time he tried to hide his complacent, very satisfied smile from forming on his face as he started to guess the reason behind Sasoris question.

"Danna…?" Deidara spoke softly, unsure of in which way to carry on. Then he decided to go straight to the point.

"Have you… ever done this kind of stuff before, un?"

Sasori looked at Deidara with a sudden familiar indifference returning to his gaze and replied with his usual calm tone:

"Now why would've I?"

Deidara was battling to keep his reaction to himself, after all he didn't want to piss off or embarrass Sasori.

First he thought it was absolutely hilarious that Sasori was still a virgin! The thought amused the immature brat in Deidara endlessly, making him want to burst out laughing and rip his partner off to no end about it.

Luckily he managed to hide this well… because yet again… Once he got over his childish first reaction, he came to think it was actually quite cute that Sasori was still innocent… it was in fact adorable. And then it hit him: No one has ever had his Danna before. _No one_ had ever touched him like this or penetrated him; he was unblemished.

No wonder Sasori was so sensitive and responsive to every little touch: he was experiencing it all for the first time! He would be the first one and if it was up to Deidara the only one ever to touch him like this! He would get to deflower his beautiful Danna, make him truly his. The thought made Deidara's blood boil with now nearly animal lust.

Deidara closed his eyes slowly and pressed his forehead lovingly against Sasori's

"Aah, Danna… Do you have any idea what you're doing to me, Un?"

"Apparently no, but I'd like you to tell me what you are planning to do…to me" Sasori replied with a silent but confident voice. There was a hint of challenge in his tone.

The blonde hadn't expected this kind of response.

"Shit…"Deidara thought "describing things that I'm gonna do to Danna…right now might be too much for _me_ to handle" he cursed his over-excited state looking down at their naked bodies, both of their members erected, slightly rubbing against each other, pulsating from anticipation.

Sasori felt like he managed to regain some of the previously lost control over the situation and was very pleased with himself, watching Deidara's slightly flustered face. He had to admit the blonde bomber looked very alluring, especially now when he was struggling to hide the blush rising to his cheeks. Sasori let out a small chuckle. But he was quickly put right back to his place when Deidara lifted his head to face Sasori tugging him against the ground from his red locks for a sign of dominance.

"Why don't I rather show you, Sasori-sama…" he replied with a seductive, almost predatory voice.

He swiftly flipped the puppet master over so the smaller one was now on top of him. Deidara was still grabbing the older shinobi's fluffy hair. Now he was slowly pressing Sasori's head down his body, panting heavily.

"You know that lovely thing I did to you earlier with my tongue which made you scream my name, un?" Sasori gave him a doubting look as a response.

"Now I want you to do the same for me, Danna? Un." he flashed his partner a wicked smile and added "It's only fair. Don't you think?" Deidara loved to play with people and his mischievous side was starting to show in this game between the two characters, both strong in their own unique ways.

"I don't think I want to do that." Sasori replied matter of factly.

"Oh, trust me Danna" Deidara grinned, gently caressing Sasori's soft hair "You do." The bomber was getting now more confident and was starting to feel more like his own playful self.

But the smaller puppet master wouldn't go down that easily… He sneered at his partner cocking his head away in defiance.

"Now now, Sasori-sama. You don't want me to split you in two when I push this…"Deidara nodded his head towards his large member "into your tight, undefiled little hole…" the bomber's voice was getting more raspy and horny as his words became smuttier.

Sasori's eyes widened barely noticeably, but Deidara didn't fail to take note of his partner's reaction which gave away his slight nervousness.

"Hmm…" Deidara purred now reassuringly to Sasori's ear "Don't worry Danna, un…. I would never do anything to hurt you, un.." He wanted to believe those words himself. They were meant to convince himself just as much as his partner.

To Deidara's relief the red head finally gave in and went down on him. He started tentatively licking his partner's member which was aching for attention. The touch of the puppet master's tongue was so light and soft Deidara wanted to scream. At the same time the only thing he was able to think was"AAHh, Kami-Sama!! Danna is actually _licking_ me!!"

Sasori was a quick learner and very soon realized that despite of his initial reaction of "I'm actually reduced to this!", he started enjoying the fact that he was again in control. Deidara's supplicant moans confirmed that the bomber was completely at his mercy.

The blonde could not take the teasing anymore, regretting his earlier cockiness. He didn't care if he had to beg. He desperately needed more of that wet, hot cavern around his flesh.

"DANNA—AAH!!" he screamed when Sasori trailed his soft tongue from the bottom of his length to the tip.

"What is it…brat?" Sasori asked amused, keeping Deidara at the edge by fondling his member with his soft hand while talking. "I thought you asked for this" he said with a fake innocence in his voice. The touch of his slender fingers was barely there and he knew very well he was driving the blonde insane.

"Danna! Pl-Please…" he whimpered "Take it all in your mouth! PLEASE!! I need you to! Un..."

Sasori smiled before he enveloped Deidaras whole member with his mouth and started sucking on it, playing around with his tongue.

Deidara tried to be gentle with his lover but couldn't help but push his hips against Sasori's face, forcing his cock deep into his throat. He groaned loudly and kept thrusting into Sasori's mouth holding onto his red hair.

He was nearly at his end when he suddenly, collecting all the willpower he had, jerked Sasori up.

"NO! No, no… Not yet…" He stopped, panting, trying to calm himself down. "I want to come… but not in your _mouth_, Un…"

He turned to climb on top of Sasori spreading the smaller ones legs and positioning himself so he could have access to the red head's opening. Without a word he pushed himself into the tight muscle as slowly as it was humanly possible.

"HHmmmph….fuu-UCK!!" Deidara's voice rose as he pushed deeper into his partner. Sasori pursed his eyes closed but didn't let out a sound.

"It's adorable how he tries to be so brave" Deidara thought, as he knew from the smaller Akatsuki's tightness this must be extremely painful for him.

However considerate Deidara tried to be, he had hard time thinking of anything else except for that he had died and gone to heaven. Sasori's moist warmness around his shaft felt better than he could have ever imagined. He was desperate to move inside his lover, but was holding back, trying to keep in mind that this was the first time Sasori was penetrated.

Then to his complete surprise Deidara felt too small palms grabbing him firmly from his behind, pressing his hips tighter against the smaller ones ass, making his shaft sink to the hilt into Sasori's hole.

"It's okay, Deidara" a silent voice reached his ears "I'm fine… move."

That was all the encouragement the clay-artist needed now to completely let go. The promise he had made to himself not to hurt his lover escaped his mind as he pulled his cock almost completely out of Sasori and rammed it quickly back in. This time the puppet master could not hold back a scream as the pain ripped excruciatingly through his body.

"Ah, I'm sorry Danna… Un." Deidara muttered rocking Sasori slowly in his embrace, comforting him "I couldn't help it… you feel so… amazing! Un." The rocking motion Deidara made gave them both the slightest of friction and soon the blonds rhythmic little moans started to rise. It seemed like Sasori was also able to handle the pain a bit better by now and gave a subtle sign to the younger lover inside him to go on.

Sasori's nails were digging into Deidara's back as the bomber started to carefully thrust into the smaller one. His speed was quickly escalating despite of his efforts to take it slow for his unexperienced lover's sake. They were now both panting and moaning loudly… Sasori still more from the hurt than anything else. But this suddenly changed as Deidara re-positioned himself slightly and hit Sasori's spot.

"WHAA--!?" he screamed in pleasure as much as in bewilderment. He didn't know much about the technicalities of sex simply because he had not had any interest what so ever in it before. But that was about to change thanks to Deidara's _very _keen interest in sex… especially with him.

Deidara was relieved to hear he was able to please his lover again and made sure he hit the same spot every time he thrust into Sasori, going slightly faster and harder every time, examining his partners reactions to make sure it wasn't too much for him.

Sasori was completely lost in a world he had known nothing about before. He hadn't had any idea how euphoric a person's touch –his partners, Deidara's of all people- could make him feel. He was discovering things about himself as well as about his partner and it was all new, mind blowing and felt dangerous, yet completely irresistible.

"Deidara! Aaaah… I'm… aah... I think I'm… going to … ungh…aah… _explode!!" _Sasori managed to utter between his heavy panting. Deidara hemmed, slightly amused by his partners choice of words and grabbed his ignored hard on to make sure he _was _going to "explode".

As Deidara started to stroke Sasori's cock harder, the red head clutched his partners back tighter, all of his muscles tensing and came hard into Deidara's hand and stomach, groaning loudly. His muscles were left twitching and his body shaking from the force of the orgasm which momentarily blinded the smaller Akatsuki. He thought he'd gone unconscious for a split second and was left light headed and confused.

Deidara couldn't take much more either and Sasori's pulsating muscles sent him twirling over the edge. He released his seed into his partner, crying out his Danna's name in ecstacy, blood mixed cum flowing out past his cock. He collapsed on top of Sasori, limp, completely spent and exhausted. Slightly perverted as he was, he didn't pull out of his lover, but stayed inside him grabbing Sasori in a tight, protecting embrace.

"Unn…" Deidara hummed contently "I want to stay inside you forever, Danna…" he whispered.

Sasori froze, uncertain of how to react to his partner's possessive words. They stirred something slightly unnerving in him, which he tried to ignore. He was now too exhausted and confused to think clearly. The puppet master stretched his tired body underneath Deidara, prompting him to move from on top of him to his side.

Satisfied and carefree, Deidara laid his hand around Sasoris waist lovingly, pulling him close. Sasori was too tired to resist him as he begun to slumber into sleep in Deidaras warm embrace.

Sasori wasn't sure if it was real or already a part of his dream when, just before slipping into unconsciousness, he heard a young man's voice whispering barely audibly, as if he was talking to himself…

"Will you stay with me…un..?"

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. And if you did please let me know! I have a couple of ideas about how to carry on with this and encouragement would be much appreciated! :) Oh, and this was my first ever fanfic I've written (I know it's sneaky but I didn't wanna say it in the beginning so I wouldn't put people off... oops...my bad...;)_


	2. Repentance

**AN:** _I'm back! And I flunked my geography exam because of my seemingly unhealty obsession over this frikkin' story!! So.. I really hope you show your appreciation, folks!! ;)_

_And MOREOVER: Thank you-thank you- THANK YOU for your encouragement and lovely comments! For those who pushed me forward by your reviews MUCH LOVE!! I didn't expect to be welcomed so positively (because I'm never satisfied with my own work and i always tend to think ist' shit) and it made me literally jump from joy!! _

_Now... my initial intention was to take the story line forward in this chapter... but...but, but... it all ended up being smut, smut and more smut!! What the f... is wrong with me!? Maybe I just have to admit to myself that I'm a bit of a pervert... Anyway... I hope you enjoy the fruits of my dirty mind! XD_

_I seem to be in one of my manic phases as I get stuck on things and wont be able to do anything else! If you like my stories ... it's for your benefit then... :)  
_

* * *

Deidara woke up groggy and sore from sleeping on the hard ground, sheltered only by their thick Akatsuki-cloaks. His first reaction, before he even managed to get his eyes properly open, was to reach for his Danna next to him.

To his dismay he noticed that Sasori, including his clothes and other gear, was gone. He felt a knot forming in his stomach and tried anxiously to search for his partner with his gaze. He jumped up in a panic, ignoring his aching body and threw his clothes on.

Suddenly Deidara remembered Sasori's words from their previous night of passion: "Deidara-baka…Fuck this up and you'll lose _the only chance_ you'll ever get to have me!" that's what he had said… What had he meant back then by "the only chance"? The blonde had been too lost in the heat of the moment to really think of what his partner had wanted to say, but now he was afraid he was beginning to understand too well…

"Oh Danna, No! Don't do this to me!" he thought, trying to desperately catch a sight of his partner. He knew that if Sasori didn't want to be found, he had no chance in hell to discover him.

"Why?! Where could you have gone to by yourself?! You don't even know where we are!!_ I _don't even know where we are!" then the panicky realization hit him: "On top of everything Sasori was hurt!!" The thought of never being able to see his beloved Danna or feel him close to him again was causing a strangling feeling in Deidaras chest.

"No!" Deidara got a hold of himself, straightening up a bit" I will not allow Danna to let go of us that easily! I will make him see… I will make him feel… what I feel for him! Last night proved at least something: Danna wouldn't have given himself to me so willingly if he didn't want me!" Cheered up and encouraged by those thoughts Deidara went on with somewhat more lifted spirit, determined now to find Sasori.

He was running around raiding the hilly area when he was stopped by a distant noise of heavy water falling down.

"That's it!" he thought "We haven't drank anything since the battle and…well… the aftermath… maybe Danna just got thirsty and…" by now he was running with blinding speed towards the source of the sound. When he got to the bottom of a small waterfall skirted by bushes he stopped so abruptly, he nearly stumbled on his own feet.

"Shit! Clumsy Deidara!" he lashed at himself for nearly being exposed.

He instinctively hid himself in one of the thickest shrubs and held his breath… only now noticing what he had encountered, blushing. The blonde couldn't help but hungrily take in the scene before him; in the pool below the waterfall stood none, but his completely naked Danna washing himself, hands slowly trailing along his body, enjoying the fresh cool water. His red locks were hanging wet, framing his flawless face, his small body's muscles slender yet well defined. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes closed as he leaned a little bit backwards, unknowingly giving Deidara a better view of his frame.

Deidara was glazing lustfully at his previous night's conquest, devouring the puppet masters body with his eyes. He was wondering briefly if he would ever get used to the sight of his stunning partner. The memories of their first sexual escapade together returned to tease his thoughts. He could live the night all over and over again a thousand times and it wouldn't be enough.

"My God, he's so beautiful!" Deidara thought, beginning to get hard just by watching his partners hands lingering on his own body… "Damn it! Why is it always so hard for me to control myself when I'm close to him!?"

The bomber decided he was not going to settle for just a role of a spectator... If controlling himself meant he'd had to back away from even a slightest of a chance to repeat the experience from the night before; then fuck the self-control! The idea of taking a morning swim with Sasori was way too tempting to resist. He didn't waste time getting rid of his clothes and slipping into the water…

Sasori had woken up early in the morning both ends sore –his head _and _his ass. Deidara had still been clutching onto him, stirring in his sleep, mumbling something incomprehensible involving the words "Danna" and something that sounded like "long" or "love?", when Sasori had tried to free himself of his grasp. Damn the blonde had been holding on tight even while he had been completely unconscious…

The first thing the reserved artist had felt when the memories of the previous night returned to his aching head was grave remorse. He'd felt disgusted and ashamed of letting go of himself like that, behaving like… _that_. As the flashbacks had become stronger and more detailed so had his need to get away from the crime scene. What had taken place had definitely not been a part of his plan and it should've never had happened! It would –as sure as hell- _never_ happen again. This had to be buried and swept under the carpet.

He had no idea where they were and how they'd gotten in there, but he also knew he had to get away from Deidara… or anything which might had reminded him of the shameful acts he had committed himself to the night before… at least for now, so he could clear his head and compose himself again. He could tell by the dim light it was still fairly early in the morning and he knew his partner was a heavy sleeper. He'd had a chance to sneak away and steal a moment for himself to gather his thoughts.

Getting up had proved to be more difficult than he'd thought. The pain had shot through his body immediately and he'd almost let out a grunt. He had been completely naked and his behind and his upper thighs between his legs had been covered in dried up substance that could've only been… a proof that last night hadn't just been a nightmare. Even though Sasori had to admit somewhere in the back of his brain –the best nightmare he'd ever had.

Sasori was a very rational person and wasn't concerned with not being able to put this behind him… after all he had barely any feelings what so ever to begin with. It was his damn hard headed partner he was worried about! He was afraid the stubborn brat would pester him after this to no end! He decided he would have no choice but to be very harsh and strong about making it perfectly clear that the previous night would not be repeatable –ever! Yet again… if the sex didn't mean anything to him, then why was he feeling so uneasy about it?

"Stop it! Do not even go there!" Sasori had told himself, clearly disturbed by those thoughts, unable to understand why they'd made his head feel so… dysfunctional.

He had been –at least unconsciously- looking for a place to bathe as the more he thought of his and Deidaras heated romp, the more he'd felt like washing it all away. That's when he had found the pond below the waterfall and decided to bathe in it.

The water had felt so good and refreshing, as if all of his sins had been dissolved mercifully into it, while he'd gently splashed the water on him and let his hands glide over his wet skin. He had been pondering on the happenings of the night before, not even noticing the fact that his head might had been dysfunctional, but his other body parts had not...

He had started to get slightly hard while replaying the undeniably sexy happenings, which had taken place between him and his partner, in his confused mind...To Sasori's misfortune it was also the same moment when he felt two familiar hands grabbing his hips, pulling him gently against something also hard…

The red heads eyes widened in shock. This was the last thing he needed right now! The noise of the waterfall and him having been so deep in thought had made it possible for Deidara to sneak up on him completely unnoticed.

The blonde was grinding his cock against Sasori's ass, purring suggestively to his ear: "Please Danna… I want to do it again…un. Please let me… I need to feel you again…" Sasori froze as he could feel his pulse quickening and the blood rushing to his hardening member as an immediate reaction to Deidaras enticing words.

He hadn't accounted on this happening now! Or in fact ever but this was the worse time he could've imagined! He had made an absolute resolution for the previous night to strictly remain a one-off, a sort of an accident! Another thing he had also missed in his carefully conducted calculations was how much he really enjoyed being touched by his partner…

Sasori was beginning to –very uncharacteristically to him- panic. He was very inexperienced in how to deal with these kinds of things and he wasn't used to losing his cool –he never had even while slaughtering hundreds of people in battle- but dealing with ones desires and feelings proved to be perhaps the one thing that made the emotionless puppet master lose it.

"_This _is absolutely not part of the plan! This is not how it's going to happen!!"Sasori was screaming inside his head, trying to pry himself -with a lousy effort- from Deidaras firm grip "I will definetly stop this madn-" Sasoris thoughts were interrupted by the blond turning his head to press his tender lips lovingly against his, the younger ones tongue seductively begging for entrance and finally impatiently invading his mouth. The undeniable pleasure of Deidara's tongue caressing his, completely distracted Sasori from his supposedly determinate opposing thoughts. Just like that…

Deidara slowly slid his hand down the red heads front, opening his hands mouth, ready to pleasure his Dannas obvious arousal with it. He was keen to hear his lover gasp and moan for him again.

Sasori backed his hips away from the hand just to press his ass closer against Deidaras hard on. He felt the pulse of the blood pumping into the blonds cock. The red head tried in vain to ignore the heat coiling in below his waist, but Deidaras touch caused the memories of the night before to flow back with such intensity… arousing him irresistibly, as if his skin had a memory and a mind of its own.

"De-dei..dara" he mumbled nervously between quickening breaths, trying to come up with an excuse tos escape the situation "We really should be heading back… Pein will start wonde-"

"Pein can go fuck himself…Un." Deidara sneered impatiently continuing to advance to where he wanted to go, claiming Sasoris lips again with his.

The bomber wouldn't listen partially because Sasoris body language was not backing up the red heads words at all, making his efforts to refuse his lover look rather pathetic. The puppeteer made one last futile attempt to resist what seemed to be inevitable, trying seemingly to squirm away from Deidaras reach "Do-don't touch me there… aaah..."

It was too late. Deidaras hands had reached their destination, with in the end very little convincing resistance from his partner. Yet again, with some kind of magic the young blonde had made Sasori's body completely overrule his brain and disregard his reasoning.

"I knew he wanted it!" Deidara thought victoriously, knowing he'd won the other one over. He was overjoyed at his lover's defenselessness against his caresses. In Deidara's mind it could mean only one thing: "Sasori wanted him! He must have had feelings for him and perhaps in time would even… learn to… _love_ him. Like he loved his Danna…" The thought made Deidara feel all fuzzy and warm inside.

"Danna… When you're on my skin everything else in this world loses its meaning, un!" Deidara blurted the revealing words out so spontaneously even he was surprised by his boldness.

But his initial fears of rejection were wiped away by Sasori's unforeseen reaction. His deep sigh while closing his eyes and leaning the back of his head against his lovers shoulder, exposing his delicate neck, was filled with surrender. He arched his back against Deidara, his breath quivering in excitement and anticipation. Bending his back made the taller Akatsukis cock rub teasingly against the crevasse of his ass.

Deidara was caressing Sasoris abdomen with his other hand while gently stroking him, showing his appreciation to his partner's perfect form by his touch. Kissing his neck with his soft lips, he smiled as he managed to get those gratuitous moans of pleasure out of his lover's lips again. The bomber felt he could live for this and this alone. Satisfying his Danna was even better than blowing up things!

Then Sasori suddenly did something much unexpected; with lust-laced look in his eyes he turned around, grabbed at least to say surprised Deidara by his hand and started to lead him towards the rocks on the edge of the waterfall. Once they reached the shore, Sasori pushed his lips against Deidaras, with a faint last realization that he must have gone completely mad. After breaking the kiss he turned around to lean against the rock with his hands, his back towards Deidara, imposing his ass to his lover provocatively.

"Deidara-kun… Please" he purred with a mock cute voice, looking over his shoulder at the shocked blonde seductively, rocking his hips slightly from side to side "I want to feel _all_ of you inside me... and you know how I hate to be kept waiting…"

The whole picture was so wrong in so many ways! First of all Sasori never addressed Deidara with the honorific "kun", ever. Deidara didn't get honorifics; he mostly got called a brat, numbskull or baka... Sasori was now doing so clearly to entice his lover.

However wrong, the sight was enough to cause Deidara a brain damage! His mouth fell open and he was gaping at the scene in front of him. "What the hell has happened to Danna?!" he thought his mind all clouded "he must have hit that pretty head of his fucking hard! Wonder if I should be worried….un?"

Deidaras thoughts trailed on with a devious smile forming on his face "Nooo…I hope whatever the damage… it's going to be _permanent_! Woah! Just look at him; Talking about going from a virgin to a whore in less than two seconds!!" Not that Deidara wasted any more time than that either to pounce on his partner who was so willingly offering himself to be fucked.

Deidara pressed his body as close to Sasoris as he could. He turned his lovers face to kiss him hungrily. They were both lost in the heat of the moment and the pure raw eroticism of the situation. Deidara only put it into words, panting heavily into Sasoris ear while pressing his fingers into his lover's mouth to be sucked on.

"Aaah, Danna… I need you like a drug! Un…" he was impatient to feel his Sasori from the inside again. Deidara was sucking tenderly onto the red heads ear and when he breathed in his lovers scent, the euphoria that filled his heart washed over him again -to be able to be so close to him, his body pressed against his Danna: _his everything_, to breathe him- was getting a bit too much for the blonde. If only Sasori would know how strongly he felt…

Deidara then realized and willingly accepted the fact that he didn't really care much about anything else in this world… And only he could've been fine with such vulnerability, only the feisty blonde would have the courage and strength of character to feel the way he did for Sasori and express it with such ferocity. He was truly showering the object of his affection with love without as much as a hint of remorse. In that sense Sasori really had no idea what a treasure he'd found in Deidara… as unfortunately Sasoris intentions were not as simple and clean as his partners...

Considering the fact that Sasori _was_ an emotionless sociopath, who could have blamed him for his attitude towards whatever it was that was going on between the two? Deidara was being silly thinking the puppeteer who had killed thousands in cold blood would suddenly fall head over heels for him and ride to the sunset with him, forgetting about everything else, like he himself in fact, was busy doing. But to Deidara it was only his red headed Danna that mattered anything.

Sasoris trail of thought as opposed to Deidaras was as a matter of fact very cold and logical: It's all ready been done so doing it again won't really change anything, the taboo has been broken. And as for the bewildering whorish behavior of his… well, it was easier to be an emotionless whore than an emotionless lover. He wanted to keep things carnal to avoid them from getting emotional. It would be debatable if he did this intentionally or not…

Deidara pulled his digits now covered in saliva, out of Sasoris mouth and slowly, almost teasingly slid his index finger into the puppet masters hole. Sasori gasped at the sensation, he was still tender from the previous night and he let out a suffocated whimper while Deidara was again mercilessly stretching him… though not at all to the puppet masters disappointment as now he knew the ecstatic sensations which were to follow… and he really wanted it. He could not deny the fact he had really enjoyed sex with his partner. Now that he'd let go of his resolution to deprive his body of these new found delights, he threw himself into them with almost admirable vigor.

Deidara was observing his partners every feature carefully, eyes roaming over his body; his trembling flesh, his flustered skin, his back slightly rising and falling in sync with his increasingly heavy breathing… He wanted to burn this image into his memory to keep it and cherish it forever. While the acts in the nighttime had been all new and thrilling and the darkness had made everything somewhat mysterious and secretive, now here in the broad daylight everything was visible and the bomber wasn't complaining at all!

He was carefully watching himself pushing yet another finger into Sasori not wanting to miss a glimpse of the scene which was almost erotically in overdrive. He moaned in unison with his lover. Now stroking Sasoris full erection with increasing speed, he closed his eyes in attempt to ignore the overwhelming urge to violently ravish his lover.

"Well fucking hell, Danna… If I'm unable to stop myself from getting rough with you… you've only got yourself to blame for that! Un!" Deidara thought as he was fucking Sasori with his fingers, the red head writhing and moaning under his treatment.

Deidara was loving the rewarding sounds escaping from his lover lips as he hit the spot inside his lover which made him scream.

"NO!" Sasori yelled, his back arching forward "No! It's… too much…" He muttered, not being able to handle anymore.

Deidara wanted to see the expression in his tortured Dannas face withdrawing his hand pleasuring Sasoris cock and grabbing a bundle of red hair, pulling it roughly to lift up his partners hanging head.

Sasoris eyes were half closed and his brows were knitted together, almost as if in agony. His cheeks were slightly blushed, and his wet hair was clinging into them. His mouth was half open and there was a small drop on blood in his lower lip from an attempt to hold his pleasure back by biting on it. His body was a bit damp and he was trembling from desire.

Deidara smiled contently; seeing the older Akatsuki in such a state was almost more than he could take. He felt like his mind was constantly over-assaulted with more and more alluring stimulation.

"Hmmm…" he chuckled to himself "I never realized Danna had it in him… underneath the aloof cover he's actually a real horny little-"suddenly turned on so much by the thought, Deidara pressed an almost violent kiss to Sasoris neck moving his fingers inside the red head faster. He now had an almost hurtful erection and was eager to put something else inside his partner besides his fingers...

"Aah… Deidara! Don't stop!!" Sasori protested. He was desperate now for a release and Deidaras hand abandoning his painfully hard member made him scream in frustration.

"First 'No!' then 'Deidara! Don't stop!' Ah, make up your mind already, Danna…" the bomber thought playfully, although he knew that these mixed reactions were just a proof that his partner was completely overwhelmed with pleasure and want.

Deidara noticed his chance… he knew that Sasori would not want to stop for any reason now and he needed to hear something from his lover…

He leaned over to meet Sasoris ear with his lips, yanking his head back from his hair.

"Danna… I'll do whatever you say…" Deidara smirked against his lover's ear. "But only if you tell me… that you want me…un."

Sasoris eyes were now wide open due to Deidaras bold request. He wasn't entirely sure if he believed what he had just heard.

"So it's not enough I let this brat do me… I also need to lower myself to ask for it! What a bunch of-" that's when Sasori felt Deidara bend his fingers inside him, pressing right into his most tender spot.

"Aah…ngh.." he tried to suffocate his moans in vain which only made Deidara repeat what he'd just done, rubbing the sweet spot he'd discovered and then… stopped.

"Come on, Danna!" he murmured "It's not a lot to ask… I promise I'll make it worth it! Un.."

"Blow me!" Sasori spat defiantly, not realizing the choice of his words didn't exactly suit his intentions.

"Okay!" Deidara said willingly with an almost cheerful voice "I'll be happy to do that as well! If you just say it…un…"

He emphasized his blackmail with a twitch of his fingers inside Sasoris ass and by using his other hand to lightly lick the tip of Sasoris weeping member just to ignore it again.

"AAAAHH… Deidara! You bastard!" Sasori growled. He was not about to give in to the obnoxious brat, he was way too proud for that.

But his pride could not rival the blonde bombers determination and skills in sexually pleasing him. On top of that, the sudden mental image of Deidaras head between his thighs, sucking him off proved to be too irresistible.

"Deidara… " Sasori could not believe himself actually doing this, but as he hesitated he felt a soft tongue on the bottom of his shaft moving slowly upwards, encouraging him to go on "Stop torturing me and fuck me already!" he snarled.

This wasn't enough for Deidara and Sasori knew it as the torment would not subside but instead grew even more intolerable…

"Deidara… Stop it! I...I… want…" he was panting heavily, desperate for more –desperate for Deidara.

"Shit…" the blonde thought watching his lover twitching in want for him "This is just as much of a torture for me as it is for him…"

"You want what?" the clay artist said with an attempted conceit in his voice, hoping Sasori would give in soon before _he'd _lose his mind over his lust for Sasori.

"unhg… _you_…" the red head finally whispered grimacing.

Deidara heaved a long sigh and closed his eyes for a split second, enjoying the way his heart was fluttering due to Sasoris long awaited words.

He would keep his promise and do everything he could to make his Danna feel all the pleasure he could possibly give him. He withdrew his fingers from Sasori and lifted his upper body from the plank-like position it had been in, by holding him from his chest. He then quickly turned the smaller one over to face him.

To Sasoris surprise he noticed a little glimmer in the corner of the bombers eyes from what he could only think would be… tears forming in his eyes?

"God… I cannot believe I'm actually gonna be fucked by him" Sasori thought almost forgetting that he already _had_ been fucked by his partner "he is such a _girl_!"

Deidara instantly proved Sasori somewhat wrong by quickly composing himself and roughly throwing the red head on a bench of soft grass by the pool and kneeled himself in the water. He spread Sasoris legs harshly open, positioning his head in front of Sasoris crotch.

"What the..?" Sasori uttered in surprise, a bit shocked to be manhandled like that. He lifted himself up, supporting himself with his elbows to see what his partner was up to.

"Danna…" Deidara interrupted him while slipping his fingers right back to where they belonged. " just shut the fuck up and enjoy it…". After saying those words -which in _any_ other circumstance would have led him to his early grave- he quickly preceded to lapping up the precum from Sasoris hard on and then finally engulfing it to his moist, wet mouth.

Sasori was enjoying the view of his partner sucking him off and assaulting his ass with his digits… at least to say this was more than enough to distract him from his thoughts of killing Deidara for telling him to "shut the fuck up"… In fact the now almost mercilessly stimulated red head ended up obediently doing exactly what his partner had told him to, throwing his head back in almost unbearable euphoria as Deidara was fulfilling his earlier made promise.

""Mmm… nn… Deidara… " Sasori moaned, biting his lip. He did not want his pleasure to be cruelly interrupted again; therefore he would not hold back expressing his appreciation towards all the attention he was now receiving.

Deidara was ever so elated to hear Sasori whimper again, the delicious sounds whetting his appetite for his lover…. "Hmm… maybe I am being a bit cruel on him… after all he's so inexperienced…" he thought but despite of his initial thought carried on opening his throat to take in Sasoris full length.

"AH!" Sasoris gasped, his body suddenly jolting up from the unexpected enthralling sensation "… it feels… nngh… so good!"

Sasori grabbed Deidaras hair with such force the blonde almost cried out… unless his mouth would have been so full of his partner… Instead he let out a suffocated moan which sent deep vibrations to the length of Sasoris cock coated by his mouth and throat. The pleasure of it only resulted in Sasori grabbing the silky blonde locks even tighter.

Sasori couldn't think through the pleasure which was rushing through his body anymore. Deidara was very aware of this and decided to bear with the pain to satisfy his partner. He quickened his pace, examining the puppet masters response to his actions, adjusting them according to how strongly Sasori was reacting to what he was doing.

"Aaaah… Deidara!! I want to… come… _in your mouth_!! Sasori gasped with lust filled voice.

Deidara felt Sasoris cock pulsating and he took it as deep into his throat as possible while Sasori released his seed in his mouth screaming and shaking from the force of his orgasm.

The red heads body was shivering and twitching as the waves of pleasure shook his sweat covered little body. He collapsed on the grass, his energy completely spent by his climax. He lay in the ground trying to catch his breath as Deidara hoisted himself up from the water placing his hands on both sides of Sasori to hold himself on top of him. He had a little bit of sperm dripping from his bottom lip and Sasori reached his hand almost instinctively to softly wipe it away with his thumb. It was such a small gesture yet so gentle it took the red head himself by surprise…

Deidara leaned down to place a hungry kiss into Sasoris lips who was forced to taste himself, however he was way too exhausted to resist. Without warning Deidara yanked him up and pulled him forward into a hug, wrapping the small red heads legs around him leading them back deeper into the water. Sasori could hear his partner's heated heavy breathing in his ear.

"Wha-…?" Sasori snapped out of his stupefied state "What is wrong with him? Is he completely insatiable!?" he thought forgetting entirely that he had barely even touched his now desperately horny partner.

"Did you forget something, Danna? Un?" Deidara murmured to his ear with a hint of menace in his lowering voice.

Sasoris face was now -as normally- almost one of a stoned person. Or more correctly put like a very _uninterested_ stoned person. He'd had what he wanted from the bomber, now it was time to stop this silly game.

But Deidara wasn't going to have any of that. He was about to wipe that expression off Sasoris face and almost already succeeded in it by growling into his partner's ear

"I thought I heard you asking me to fuck you…"

"No… he couldn't possibly…" Sasori thought with a slight worry in his mind remembering the size of Deidara and measuring it against his own willingness to bear with the inevitable pain. He was exhausted and not exactly willing to make any effort to satisfy his lusty partner as he couldn't think he'd get much out of it anymore.

He was wrong. Deidara was going to fuck him and nothing was going to stop him. He positioned the tip of his almost bursting-hard member to Sasoris entrance. "Don't look so worried Danna… I'll make sure you'll like it… un."he purred into his tired lovers ear.

Deidara couldn't endure the warmth of Sasoris puckered up hole against the tip of his cock any longer, knowing he would explode soon. "Sorry Danna… I don't think I can hold back anymore…" he hissed as he entered the read heads tightness, his heavy breath shivering more with arousal the deeper he pushed himself into.

Sasori couldn't do anything but to grin and bear with it and hope Deidara wouldn't get too rough with him. The puppet master was not the one to show any weakness though, so once Deidara had penetrated him to the hilt he made sure he'd look his younger partner dead pan in the eye with not so much as a flinch.

That straight confrontation for Deidara was like a read cloth to a bull. He started thrusting his cock into Sasori, grinding his teeth and squeezing his partner with a vice-like grip in effort to go slow –failing miserably. His movements were getting more and more frantic until he was screwing his partner like a wild animal.

Sasori was in excruciating pain despite of the earlier stretching. The blonde was completely oblivious to the hurt he was causing –he was too lost in all the pleasure his body was receiving.

Despite of him being in his near trance-like state, to Sasoris surprise, Deidara suddenly willed himself to slow down his thrusts. He was almost at his peak but he didn't want to come yet, he wanted to prolong his pleasure despite it becoming almost intolerable.

"What the fuck now?" Saosri wondered in frustration, he was desperate for his pain to subside "Isn't it enough already?!" He got his answer when Deidara gasped in his ear, clutching onto his hair like his life depended on it.

"Danna.."he was nearly out of breath "You have no idea how good you feel! You're driving me insane!!" he was nuzzling his face against his Dannas neck to be able to take in more of his scent.

"Hnn… You are so wonderfully… thight... unnn…" he emphasized his last groaning words by pushing himself masochistically slowly into his Danna.

Sasori usually hated the fact that his open minded partner had a mouth to match his mentality, however in a situation like this he couldn't help but feeling a slight rush in his head and his spent body, when his lover got verbal like that…

He suddenly felt an unfamiliar urge to grant his lover all the pleasure he could give him, to make him scream his name. Licking Deidaras ear tantalizingly he clenched his muscles surrounding the younger blondes cock.

"DannnNNAAA!!" Deidara yelped helplessly. The reaction made Sasori smirk, he clearly got turned on by sense of power over his lover and now that his mind was switched on to what they were doing, his body would soon to follow…

Deidara grabbed a tighter hold of his partner –if possible- and started moving inside him. He felt Sasoris length getting hard again, pressing against his lower stomach.

"Hmm… it looks like you're not entirely done yet… just as I thought… un." he mused and pulled himself out slightly to reposition himself in effort to find the spot in Sasoris ass that was guaranteed to get his partner into what he was doing to him again.

Deidara didn't have to try too hard… he could hear his partners light panting followed by a satisfied moan as the pleasure shot through his pain.

As the hurt subsided Sasori noticed how wonderfully full Deidara made him feel when fully inside him. He was wondering; how could this even be possible? Deidara forcing him to get aroused and hard only moments after that earth shattering climax of his! Was that normal? Not that Sasori could've told the difference… he was possibly the last person in the entire universe to normally even concern himself with such things.

Deidara was losing his amazingly well lasted self control and as he'd found Sasoris tender spot, he didn't really need to concern himself with anything else except for hitting it as he kept screwing his Danna. He pushed himself apart from the smaller ones body just enough to create a gap between the two so he could clasp his hand around Sasoris fully seethed erection.

The puppet master was now pushing his hips in rhythm to meet Deidaras thrusts, while the blonde did his best to rub his partners cock at the same time. Their co-ordinate movements were becoming increasingly wild, their simultaneous rapture drawing closer with every move.

Deidara was the first one to tumble over the edge. He cried out from pleasure as he slammed his cock, for the last time, as deep as he could into Sasori, erupting deep inside his partner for several seconds, releasing all he had in him.

His partner, feeling the bombers sperm gushing inside him, filling him completely, reached his peak again, if possible with even more intensity than before. He came with such ferocity he messed Deidaras face and bits of his own hair in the process with his squirting cum.

Deidara didn't care. After he caught his breath he sighed in satisfaction, holding on to Sasoris still trembling body as tight as possible.

Once they recovered enough to grasp some sense of which planet they were on, Deidara started jiggling with laughter as he noticed the mess they were in. Sasori instead looked a bit confused and embarrassed.

Deidara just brushed his lover's cheek affectionately and chuckled warmly.

"Looks like we both need another wash" he stated grinning foolishly happy, as he was making his way from the bank of grass deeper into the water still holding his lover in his protective embrace.

Sasori for some reason let his partner do this… He had no idea why… but it didn't feel entirely wrong either. He yet again convinced himself it wouldn't change anything, although the intimacy of Deidara gently washing him after their sex was making him feel at least to say unnerved. He was wondering why wasn't he making any effort to stop this…

Deidara on the other hand was blissfully enjoying the loved up warmness of the unordinary and tender moment between those two.

"Hmm... You are…" Deidara tried to come up with a decent word to describe Sasori as a lover... "_Phenomenal." _He certainly seemed to have learned at some point of his life that flattery was the shortest way to a man's heart… And in a case where there was no certainty of the existence of one's heart it couldn't hurt to suck up to his ego.

"You know…" he was lightly stroking Sasori's hair, talking with a soft voice "Everything I've ever done in my life, since the day I met you, was only small steps, each one of them taken only to get closer to you…" Now the puppet master would know pretty much everything about his true feelings. This was as honest as a moment would get. There was no of point hiding anything anymore.

"Danna… " Deidara hesitated for one last time and then decided to let it go… "I'm in love with you…un." his confession made his heart skip a beat and eventually it was met by silence…the sound of the waterfall sounded deafening now. "I have _always_ been in love with you. Un." he continued, determined to get at least some kind of response from his partner. "_You_ are the most beautiful, mesmerizing… amazing thing in this world to me. I would do anything for you, un…" then Deidara thought why stop now, he might as well say exactly how he felt "Sasori-sama… you are _all_ I ever wanted…"

After Deidara finally finished talking the time seemed to have stopped. The two Akatsukis looked almost bizarre, as if they were frozen like a statue, staring into each other's eyes. Deidara was still cradling Sasori, the smaller ones legs still wrapped around his waist. The water looked like the only thing that was moving… If someone of their fellow organization members would've caught them in this situation, they might have thought the scene was the most ludicrous they'd ever encountered: the two artists wrapped around each other in an embrace, butt-naked, having what looked like a staring competition in the most compromising pose…

Deidara -who else- finally broke the silence.

"Danna… at least you _really_ like doing _that_ with me, don't you, un?" he said smirking teasingly, just to say something to break the awkwardness of the still moment.

"Deidara… Put me down" Sasori replied with a rather serious tone compared to his partner, never taking his eyes off Deidaras.

"I'm not gonna. Un." Deidara said almost pouting with a childishly defiant voice. But the regression of his behavior was just a mean to hide his growing feeling of sorrow.

"Huh?..." The bomber brat never failed to surprise the red head with his blunt, honest and rather naïve replies… "What does he mean… he's not gonna… oh, for fucks sake!!" Sasori started to feel ridiculous and impatient, but before he had the chance to show this, Deidara continued

"I don't want to let you go, because if I do…" Deidaras voice had turned sad now "I'm afraid it's going to be for the last time…" the underlying affliction of his expression had turned evident.

Sasori sighed thinking carefully of how to reply. He took almost a patronizing tone, still staring into Deidaras bright blue eyes which were a little moist:

"Deidara…" he spoke very slowly as if his partner wouldn't otherwise be able to understand "You DO realize that this _was_ the last time?"

Deidaras eyes widened in distress and he instantly tightened his grip of Sasori as if someone was about to rob him off from his hands. This was the response he'd feared of. And he refused to accept it!

"I don't understand, Danna!! Why?! We are so good together!" there was quite a proportion of anguish in his voice. This definitely wasn't the way Deidara had wished the conversation to turn out. He begun to feel the gripping, sinking feeling around his chest again…

"But why would you… I mean…" he was struggling to find words "I mean… you seemed to really enjoy what we were doing! A LOT!! Un." Sasori blushed ever so slightly at these words"Why would you want to give that up?!"

The puppeteer was silent for a moment as he didn't know how to respond. He was terrible at this kind of conversations -especially. On top of that he didn't actually have an answer to Deidaras question. He had an _opinion_ about the absolutely ridiculous and inconceivable idea of him and Deidara together, but he could not actually validate it, as yet. It wasn't as if Deidara had given him much time to get his head around what had been going on for the past day or so.

Sasori did realize though that he had to say something…

"Deidara… I will not be your lover." he saint bluntly, hoping that this would shrug the bomber off.

"WHY NOT!? Un?" the blonde shot back instantly.

Sasori was getting a bit irked about the way Deidara threw back a reply to his long and hard considered comments immediately and countered his arguments with something as simple as "Why not?"!. He had to wreck his brain to be able to hold this goddamn conversation they were not supposed to be having in the first place and the fucking kid would just come back with something in a split second! He had to admit his weakness in this situation –he was definitely the underdog here…

It's wasn't that Sasori lacked intelligence; it was just that he had spent most of his lifetime with puppets; one could hardly blame him for his rather poor relationship skills.

The puppet master knew he'd have to hit back with something valid for an excuse and quick! Something that would leave no room for argument… He held on to the silliest last resort…

"Because I don't love you" he said as coldly as he could, not that he had to make much of an effort.

"I don't care! UN!"

"Shit… here we are again! NOW what?!" Sasori was out of ammo; actually he had been out of his depth from the very beginning of the conversation. He had no choice but to admit his defeat for now. He'd put the blonde back to his place sooner or later. But damn! He was so hard-headed…

He just declined his head to lean it against Deidaras chest in defeat.

"Yes!! Yes-Yes-YESSS!! "Deidara was rejoicing in his head "Danna seems to be one step closer to realizing that we are made for each other!!" He grabbed Sasoris chin lightly to lift his head up and quickly pressed a light, tender kiss to his un-expecting lips before letting him go.

* * *

The creation of this chapter was much harder than the first one... so I would appreciate any comments on how I did... It took a lot of red wine I must say :D...

* * *


	3. Tables turning

**AN**: _Here we go again… I want to thank you again from the bottom of my corrupted little heart for all your lovely comments (not sure if they were all deserved though… considering my atrocious proof reading etc. ;)_

_BTW: Does anyone happen to know a support group for Anonymous Smut-writing Addicts!?_

_I think It's time for me to join: My flat looks like a setting from some Post Apocalyptic-movie, I look equally if not more unkempt, my boyfriend is moaning that I don't pay any attention to him, I barely sleep (well that's nothing new, though) and my diet consists of coffee, red wine and banana chips… XD_

_Oh, and I was about to comment on Deidara's OOC:ness... It is intentional. I reckon if you write a fic with two mass-murderers, you have to choose one of them to be a bit OOC, otherwise nothing would...well... happen. Except perhaps for some really cold and clinical sex which is -at least to my taste- not very exciting. But the comments I recieved were deserved, however I'm not going to change him as I like Dei the way he is now... :)_

_Anyway… here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! XXX_

* * *

Sasori and Deidara were finally on their way back to the Akatsuki head quarters, despite of Deidara who had done his best to intentionally delay their departure. He tried everything to make the alone-time between the two of them last longer –including trying to convince Sasori in nearly every turn that they had came from a completely different way.

Sasori wasn't stupid and his partner's "No Danna, I'm sure we came from that direction"- arguments were driving the puppet master up around the bend. However he refused to enter a pointless quarrel and just quietly carried on to the opposite way Deidara was pointing at, as that was most likely to be the correct one.

The younger one hated the idea of getting back home. He felt as if the spell would be broken once they would reach their everyday lives. The intimacy he'd had the privilege to experience with his Danna already started to feel unreal… he could feel it fleeting like a distant dream.

They were running towards their duties; to report everything that had taken place on their mission to their organization leader –well… not perhaps _everything_…

Deidara was humoring himself, imagining him and Sasori standing in front of Pein:

"Well, first I fucked Sasori-sama under the tree after the battle, which was great by the way… then I screwed him again in the fountain the next morning… now, that was -if possible- even _more_ fantastic… aaa-nd… Sadly, that was it! Un!"

the bomber felt a massive grin spreading on his face when he pictured the shocked face of their leader-sama, not to mention how his partner's face would look!

"What are you up to now, Deidara?" Sasori asked with a doubtful voice, interrupting the bombers silly daydream. He did not like his partner's mischievous expression, as usually it meant some kind of trouble sooner or later… more often sooner than later.

The puppet master was not in a mood for fooling around, he had never been more anxious to get back to their normal lives. He wanted to close himself from the rest of the world into his workshop where he was safe from all this madness, surrounded by his puppets. There he could get back to what mattered –his art- and clear his head of all the nonsense that had taken place in this pain-in-the-ass of a mission. Talking about pain in the ass…

"Noo-thing! Un…" Deidara replied playfully to Sasoris question, still grinning stupidly.

"Deidara…" Sasori repeated impatiently.

Why did he have to be partnered with this half-wit, immature, irresponsible, unpredictable…The more adjectives Sasori came up to describe Deidara with, the more he was getting truly irate… Mostly with himself, because he'd let that brat get under his skin… not to mention inside him…_literally_.

"Oh, I was just wondering about what the others back home will think… about our mission…What do you think, Danna? Un?"

Sasori's response made Deidara nearly bite his tongue off by an accident. The puppet master smacked the blonde in the back of his head with such force the blonde stumbled to the ground.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for?! Un!?" although the bomber knew exactly what it was for; he'd tested the puppet masters patience to the limit and Sasori was not known for having much of it in the first place.

The blonde quickly flipped himself on his back to face Sasori, not being sure if his partner was done bashing him. The bomber was shocked; No matter how much he'd bugged and pestered the red head along the years, he'd never had such a strong reaction from him before. Usually he just ignored him or told him ever so delicately to fuck off.

He had a split second to locate his partner and before Deidara had a chance to react; Sasori was already on top of the blonde, his thighs straddling the taller man and his hands restraining the other's from his wrists.

Unless Deidara would've been scared shitless he would have been exhilarated to be put into this position… but he knew this was not for the purpose he would've hoped it would be for…

Sasori growled with so much fury and revulsion in his voice he sounded almost demonic.

"Don't you _DARE_ fuck with me!!" he spat the words out with venom. Deidara tried to squirm under the grip of his partner to no use. He was tempted to make a snotty remark about Sasori's choice of words again, but he knew it would lead to an even more unfavorable situation for him.

Deidara wasn't all displeased by the puppeteer's reaction, although he initially instantly did feel hurt by being hit and scolded –especially after such tenderness between the two only hours ago. However if there was one thing the bomber topped his master in, it was social intelligence.

Deidara knew that if he'd be meaningless to his Danna, the puppeteer wouldn't have had a reason to attack him. He realized it meant that his master's usual indifference towards him was slowly starting to shift.

Been frustrated by his Danna's uninterested attitude towards him for so long, he was satisfied with almost any kind of attention. Now the only thing the bomber had left to do was to make Sasori see how closely knitted love and hatred could be… But unfortunately time was not on Deidara's side…

Sasori ignored the grinding he felt against his lower region, caused by Deidara's wriggling, despite of it bringing back the familiar, dizzying feeling in the bottom of his stomach… He shook off the faint urge temptingly rising again from between his legs.

But how Deidara's smell almost put his body on an autopilot! The stunning blonde looked even better underneath him squirming in his dominance. And the position they were in, so close to each other again…

This was not the time for their stupid frolicking! He would be strong enough to ignore his body in the name of more important things. He obviously had a weakness which he'd only recently discovered, but he would not be overruled by it! He would not give into his desires again!

Sasori composed himself once again…

"If I so much as hear a hiss from your big gob about what happened I will decapitate you to such degree you won't even be usable for my collection!!" Deidara tried to return his partners now furious gaze but Sasori looked so scary he couldn't help but flinch nervously.

"Shit!" Deidara thought "Danna is _really _pissed!" In fact the bomber had barely ever witnessed the red head losing his temper badly enough to raise his voice in such anger.

Not that he didn't get upset -quite the opposite –however the ones causing the imbalance in his mood usually didn't live long enough to witness the effects. The puppeteer was a master in masking his genuine reactions under his uninterested, cold facade. He lost his temper alright; he just did it silently… and expressed his rage not by shouting, but by violently murdering the ones who crossed him.

Unfortunately that was not an option in this case, as he would have some serious explaining to do if he were to kill Deidara in a whim. On top of that the blonde would definitely try to fight back and although the bomber had quite a disadvantage in a close up battle, it could lead to Sasori getting injured even worse than he already was. Although it did cross his mind… in fact it would be an easy solution to all his current problems. Considering this he hardened his grip on the bombers wrists.

Deidara was getting increasingly nervous, feeling the all too familiar murderous intent emanating from his partners demeanor. The bomber would've rather faced the rare fury on the puppet master's face than the cold, devious grin and the now nearly mad glare in his eyes. As Sasori's partner he had seen that face all too often; it was the psychotic expression Sasori wore when he was in the middle of a killing spree.

"What the hell is going on with this man!!" the bomber though in bewilderment "First he wants me to fuck me and now it seems like he's about to kill me!!"

Sometimes Deidara, when witnessing the puppet masters quirks, wondered if Sasori was all there… In fact if the blonde would've been even slightly more capable of rational thinking he'd known that of course he wasn't… Sasori was –as well as Deidara- completely insane! Perhaps that was one of the reasons why Deidara had hard time understanding just how jaded his partner was… they were after all _both_ homicidal maniacs.

"Danna… Let go!" he tried to protest bravely, but his shaky voice betrayed him. Although having spent already a few years working on missions with Sasori, Deidara suddenly noticed he had no guarantee what so ever of the volatile puppet masters actions when his pride and position were compromised.

Meanwhile Sasori seemed to struggle to internalize the fact that something within him had undergone a slightest of change after his dormant sexuality had been so suddenly and brutally awakened by the blonde. He was irritated with himself more than anything else and he cursed his body for causing all this confusion…

But Deidara, writhing helplessly underneath him, restrained and completely at his mercy made him horny as hell!! And the thoughts of killing –which usually were amongst the very few things that made him tick-, were only adding to his growing excitement, the violence just turning him on more…

Sasori was torn by two urges; to kill his partner and to fuck him till the dooms day would come!

By now Deidara was starting to wonder what was going through Sasori's head. Danna had made his point very clear, why was he still pinning him down… and looking at him like that? It didn't look like he was going to discipline him anymore either, so what made him hesitate like that? Had his… breathing quickened…?

Sasori soon snapped out of it.

"SHIT!! I _cannot_ continue this! What the fuck am I doing!?" the panic he had felt previously at the waterfall was starting to rise again "Why do I want to…? Why does my body fucking acts on its own!! Am I _that weak_?!" He suddenly ripped himself off his partner, quickly got up, turning his back on Deidara.

"Calm down, Sasori" he told himself taking deep breaths "It's not like that brat has _any_ power over you! You've just very recently experienced something overwhelming, exciting and new and it's thrown you off the track for a while" he tried to sort out his thoughts, now with a blush rising to his cheeks

"Maybe I just really like… sex… nothing more. How would I have known before…? I should've known there was a reason why people get so goddamn obsessed about it…" he snorted in frustration, rubbing the palm of his hand against his now increasingly sore forehead, pursing his eye shut "Agh! I should've never given into that little shit last night!! Somehow I knew nothing good was going to come out of it!"

Deidara was slowly getting up from the ground. He was upset, shocked and at least to say weary of his apparently borderline psychotic partner, but he was also dying to know what was going on with Sasori. He was behaving so weird just standing there…

"Danna…?" he asked tentatively…

"Get your shit together, brat!" the puppet master commanded, without so much as even looking at his partner "I don't have any more time to waste with you! We're going. NOW!"

"Sheesh… looks like Danna's going to be a handful from now on…" the blonde sighed in frustration "Just when I thought he'd softened a bit… Hmm… Maybe he's just embarrassed about what happened?" Deidara wondered, but he was not dumb enough to voice his concerns to his partner.

What was seriously beginning to worry the bomber was Sasori's uncharacteristically aggressive manner he was conducting himself with. He was used to see the puppet master calm, stoic and uninvolved, like nothing could touch him, not in fits of rage. Deidara could not help the feeling of hurt and dishearten growing when he wondered about the way Sasori had treated him.

"Danna was looking at me like I was just one of his targets… like he really could have ripped my head of any minute!" Deidara was getting more disillusioned the more he thought about what had happened "If that's the case then… what the hell was he doing with me last night…and this morning!? Why did he let me so close to him… inside him? What was the meaning of that!?"

The blonde was starting to get painfully close to realizing what had been his partner's motives… he just didn't want to open his eyes to the truth yet.

They started making their way towards the headquarters again, this time –maybe to their both benefit- in silence, which was somewhat unusual due to the fact that the blonde bomber was not a quiet man by any standards and his curiosity was almost getting the better of him…

It was getting dark and they had chosen the shortest route, due to Sasori's insistence, which had lead to the fact that they would have to cross the area where they'd been attacked before. Sasori was impatient but not enough to risk his life so they stopped to find a place to rest in until it would be light enough to continue their journey more safely. On top of that both of the two Akatsukis were getting dead tired.

To the puppet master's dismay he had caught himself more than once staring at Deidara's body while the blonde had been running in front of him. He had convinced himself that once they'd get home everything would turn back to normal. All of the shenanigans of the fateful mission would be left behind and forgotten; life would return to normal… and he would get rid of those urges he'd evidently developed after his first sexual experiences…

But his mind had kept on slipping to thoughts of all the undeniably wonderful, new things he had experienced… with Deidara. When he'd noticed his thoughts wandering from forced self discipline to lusting after his partner, his frustration grew along with his distaste towards his own behavior.

Apparently the blonde hadn't been all wrong when he had thought -while fingering his then very compliant partner under the waterfall- that underneath the aloof cover Sasori in fact was a horny little sex fiend. He had apparently realized something his partner was only now discovering…

They reached the cave they'd been eyeing on to rest for the night. It was getting cold and as Sasori wasn't too keen on cuddling up to his partner for warmth, so he lighted a small fire to drive away the chilliness. The conversation was non-existent between the two, not only due to their exhaustion but the tension created by their earlier confrontation.

They were lying on opposite sides of the fire, both unable to sleep despite of the lack of rest, staring at the flames.

Deidara lifted himself up to lean against his elbow, looking at Sasori.

"Danna…" he started quietly, he wanted so badly to break the awkwardness between them, despite of his earlier upset. In fact he wanted much more than just that. He wanted to hold him in his arms again, not necessarily to fuck him -or maybe just a little-…, but just be close to him. He knew this would be his last chance…

"Deidara…" Sasori replied without returning the look of his partner, his tone irritated and tired "Go to sleep."

The blonde sighed in disappointment. He knew that they would be reaching The Akatsuki base within only a few hours after waking up and after that his chances of winning Sasori over would be diminished to next to nothing.

So, this was the end of their affair then… He pressed his head against the hard ground and felt like he wanted to scream. His heart was sinking in defeat… but what could he do? He hugged his shoulders and pressed his eyes shut, fighting back the tears…

"I can't take this anymore! Him being so close to me, but … I can't touch… maybe ever again?" Deidara's irrational and emotional thoughts were crossing through his head "I almost wish I'd never had him in the first place… "

After few more torturous thoughts of losing Sasori, he was finally starting to slumber off to restless sleep…

It was almost pitch-black dark in the cave; the dying fire giving it only the slightest reddish glow. Deidara woke up to a feeling of a presence right near him. He could see something looming over him, a small shadow… he tried to clear his sleepy head and focus his eyes to it.

"Danna?" he asked incredulously, though there was no doubt he didn't recognize Sasori's silhouette above him.

He didn't get a response instead he did feel the weight of his partner's small body shifting on him as the puppeteer climbed on top of him, spreading his legs to straddle the blonde's hips. Deidara still couldn't see much, but he felt the small, smooth hands pinning his wrists to the ground. The head crowned by a bundle of shaggy red hair descended next to his, their cheeks nearly touching. He could hear Sasori's quivering breath which revealed his intentions…

"D-Danna? What are you doing?" Deidara asked astonished by the unimaginable actions of his partner, as if he didn't know... To say that the blonde was by now extremely confused would be an understatement. He was also growing a bit tired of this game.

"Well… at least he's not here to kill me. Hmph… that's a relief… sort of. You never know these days…" he thought bitterly.

A part of him wanted nothing more than to give into Sasori, and hold his body against his again, but he was also beginning to realize the fact that it would only be for sex. He didn't want to keep on losing his lover over and over again, the puppet master abandoning him after his physical necessities were fulfilled, afterwards treating him just as badly –if not even worse- than before.

For heaven's sake, his partner had seemed ready to kill him the same day, and now he was on top of him ready to do…what exactly? Screw him? And then what? Deidara refused to be ridiculed like that…

"If you're going to fuck me again just to treat me like a piece of shit afterwards…" Deidara spoke with an unusually serious and monotone voice to sound as convincing as possible "… I'd rather you not. You might be capable of using me just as your toy but I can't let you do that to me anymore. Un."

"But of course you can." a silent voice hummed in his ear "…and you will." Deidara didn't even need to see Sasori's face to know what kind of expression he was portraying …

"Sasori…" Deidara could not believe he was about to deny his love –and himself- the most likely last chance ever to feel the ecstasy of their sex, but he was convinced it would be better this way. He collected all his willpower and finally managed to utter turning his face away from Sasori's: "Get off me."

At least like this he could possibly regain some of his lost pride and protect himself from another disappointment.

He heard a condescending, slightly sadistic chuckle followed by a soft, wet tongue slowly and teasingly trailing along the edge of his ear lobe.

"Oh no… don't do that!!" Deidara screamed in his head "that's… not… fair!" he felt like his skin was already burning from the excitement of his Danna's slender body pressed into his and the warm breath against his ear sending shivers through his spine.

He would have to stay strong! He'd refuse to become a pathetic doll for Sasori, to be there just to fulfill any whim his partner might have. He would have to -Oh, God! He felt Sasori's small hips seductively grinding against his… Deidara could feel the helplessness washing over him. His Danna was –despite of all- utterly irresistible to him; the poisonous scorpion being simultaneously almost diabolic and yet unworldly divine. How could he possibly resist him?!

"Stop… I don't want to… " Deidara blatantly lied, trying to ignore the quickening beating of his heart and the tantalizing heat rushing forcibly through his body.

"It doesn't matter. I can surely make you…"

By know, without Deidara even having noticed, the red head's hands had gently slid his wrists above his head and the small palms were replaced by carefully tied up chakra strings, making Sasori's hands free for other activities. He used them to gently caress Deidara's body, slowly moving up to open his cloak, revealing his chest.

Sasori's fingers were worrying the blonde's already hardened nipple, teasing the tender nerve-endings as he was blowing agonizingly soft little kisses to the sensitive skin of the blonde's neck… The puppet masters quiet panting filling the silence was making the young blonde even more responsive against his will.

As Deidara was still battling to keep his head right, the lovely and seductive thought was throbbing in his head, getting louder by the minute:

"He wants this… Danna wants _me again_!!"

Deidara was arching his back, trying to pull his groin away from his assaulter's, biting his lip so hard it nearly made his eyes water. He could not show Sasori he enjoyed –no, _loved_ this. He was still clinging into the idea of not giving in… although it was definitely beginning to seem like his efforts would not lead to the outcome he had been hoping for… in a contrary the blonde wasn't even sure about what kind of outcome it was that he wanted anymore…

"SHIT!! Resisting _this_ is impossible!!" Deidara screamed in his head "Even if I'd force him to stop now, what would I do with myself then?! I already feel like I'm going to burst!! I'd probably end up jumping on him, nearly raping him anyway the moment he'd get off me! "

The blonde was twitching under the smaller Akatsuki in futile defiance. They both knew by now the result to what had already started… in fact both of them had known it from the very moment Sasori had laid himself on top of the bomber.

It appeared now days like once those two were physically close to each other, they were like a force of nature; unstoppable and inevitable. They might have had completely different kind of reasons for doing what they were doing, but neither one of them seemed to be able to control themselves in the presence of the other…

Deidara's wriggling was rather unconvincing –if he'd really wanted to release himself from Sasori's grip he'd gone a bit further than just twisting his body pathetically… and why would he think that grinding his hips against his assaulter especially would be of any help in getting rid of the other one…

It hadn't even crossed Sasori's mind that Deidara might not submit to him despite of the blonde's initial resistance. He carried on sealing Deidara's destiny by quickly sliding his hand past the blonde's waistband, grabbing his rising member and stroking it in the way he by now knew would make his partner abandon all reason.

"Mmmmnnn…hh.." Deidara could no longer suffocate the sounds of pleasure.

"My my, Deidara…"Sasori said with an amused voice" You don't really sound that non-consensual to me…"

"Damn! Danna is learning very quickly how to bring a guy to his knees by seducing him!! He has potential to become something very dangerous… especially to me", Deidara thought in the back of his head.

"I can't help myself… it's just too… _much, his touch is too much_!" those would remain the blonde's last sensible thoughts for now, soon enough he'd be reduced to overly-afflicted nerves, trembling flesh and horny moans… Sasori indeed had learned quickly…

"Ah-ah-aaah…. Danna!!" Deidara moaned, longing to get his hands freed to touch his lover. No such hope. He also noticed that despite of all the attention he was given, Sasori hadn't kissed him… he yearned for that tingling feeling he always got with the red head on his lips.

"Danna…." Deidara was now begging" Please… let me touch you… "

"Shhh…" was the only response after which the puppet master stopped for a while just to get rid of his clothes along with what was left of Deidara's. Sasori stopped to look at his partner who now had nothing to hide his modesty or huge arousal with. The blonde was quite aware of this and turned his head in embarrassment, to avoid facing his partner, blushing…

"Hmm…"Sasori chuckled condescendingly "Just look at you. Already so… willing… What happened to 'Get off me…Stop… I don't want to…'" while repeating the blonde's words Sasori was mockingly imitating Deidara's earlier tone. The red head's fingers where ghosting along the bare hardness of his partner while he spoke.

He didn't get an answer. Deidara was too busy biting his lip open not to scream.

Sasori had been right; the brat was way too messed-up and horny to resist him… and in all honesty the puppet master himself had been unable to sleep because he couldn't stop entertaining himself with the idea of a last final fuck with the attractive blonde. Might as well… he'd thought…

He would not regret his decision. He never did while actually screwing his partner… the regrets would come later…

Sasori returned to his position on top of the now very aroused blonde placing himself intentionally on Deidara's hips so that his ass met the rock-hardness of his lover and reached for something lying on the ground. The next thing Deidara knew was his ninja headband being tied around his head to blindfold him. The bomber was too fazed by this to do anything but gasp.

Deidara could feel Sasori's face so close to his their lips nearly touched, but not quite… The tension made them both shiver all over. The bomber yanked his head quickly forwards to claim his Danna's lips in a long awaited kiss, but Sasori had quick reactions. The puppet master pulled his head back and grabbed his partner's hair to keep him in his place.

The blonde grunted in displease and pain.

Sasori smiled contentedly when he noticed the little trail of blood running from Deidara's bottom lip. He reached out for the blonde's face to place his thumb on the corner of the other's mouth, running it along the plump, soft lip stretching it slightly with the pressure he was applying. He smeared the blood to the side of Deidara's chin with the movement. He then stooped over the blonde and with the slowest of motion with the very tip of his tongue he licked the red stain off his partner's face.

Deidara was trying to keep his breathing somewhat steady. He didn't want Sasori to deprive him of his touch again so he extremely slowly and tentatively pressed his tongue out as if asking for the other's permission. The tips of the two muscles met and slowly and tenderly massaged against each other. But that was it.

"Why doesn't he kiss me!?" Deidara thought in frustration "He's just teasing me! He knows I want it so bad it's killing me!"

Sasori could tell… Not only from the irregular and frantic rising and falling of Deidara's chest or his heavy panting and pleading little moans; Deidara's hands had a tendency of giving him away when it came to sub-conscious things. The tongues in his palms were dancing in the air groping for something to respond to them. Sasori stretched his arms to meet them, rubbing his hands against the twirling tongues which were hungrily liking him, leaving his hands moist with saliva. Deidara could not help but feel a little bit left out in a way…

At the same time he was thinking of how soft and delicate his lover's hands were… No wonder he could accomplish such artistic masterpieces with them.

Sasori lifted himself up on all fours to grab Deidara's cock again, making the blonde grunt, this time with pleasure as the wet hands slid along his length. Once the puppet master had transferred the moisture from his hands to Deidara's member, he positioned himself on top of the girth so the entrance of his hole was pressing against the tip of Deidara's weeping cock. He then started slowly descending; his partner's length being buried into him inch by inch.

"Holy FUCK!!" Deidara blurted out darting forward but his restrains kept him firmly in place.

Sasori was about half way down from sitting completely on Deidara.

"Do you still want me to stop?" he asked teasingly, but Deidara could hear from his voice that there was no way the red head would ever do that; it was questionable if he could've even been capable of stopping. The puppet master's endurance wasn't eternal either and he was overrun by his own lust just as much, if not even more, as Deidara; he could not wait to feel his partner filling him again.

"My GOD!!" Deidara thought, panting in ecstasy "I cannot believe he is doing this!" he tried to thrust his hips forwards to dive into his lover.

"Tst-tst…" Sasori chided mockingly not letting Deidara any deeper "This time…" his voice turned huskier "_I'm _going to _fuck you_."

The blonde's heart nearly stopped from beating as Sasori saying those words slowly took all his length in him.

"AAhhh!! KAMI-SAMA!! I want to see him!! I want to touch him and kiss him!! And penetrate into his moist heat…" Deidara loved the torture but he was losing his mind not being able to act on his desires.

The blonde could feel something warm running along his cock as Sasori, after taking a few breaths, finally raised his body. His senses heightened by the deprivation of his eye sight he could also smell a faint scent of blood.

"Danna? Y-you're bleeding?" he uttered.

Sasori replied to his partner's concerns by almost violently slamming his ass back to the bottom of Deidara's length. The blood, luckily to Sasori, also worked as a lubricant so the reaction did not tear him completely apart. Sasori started to slowly rock his hips, leaning backwards to get his partner into the right position so he could fully enjoy what he was doing.

Deidara was awestruck. He could not believe he was being handled this way by his master. It was so deliciously slutty and dirty of him. And in the back of his brain Deidara knew that the reason why Sasori was practically raping himself on top of him was that the puppet master could not resist him.

Deidara could feel the waves of euphoria washing over him stronger as Sasori kept on moving his hips sensually on him… it felt so indescribably good, but Sasori seemed to be unwilling to pick up the pace…

"Nnnn… aaah… " Deidara was writhing and moaning for more, panting so hard he thought his chest was going to burst. His cock was so hard and he was so past ready to come he thought he was going to lose his mind.

"Does it feel good? …Deidara…-_kun_?"

Deidara rolled his eyes in disbelief and threw his head back in unbearable arousal… The puppet master already knew exactly how to make him go insane with desire… calling him "Deidara-_kun_" being one of the things… and using that mock-innocent, almost childish voice while doing all but innocent things to him!! Deidara's senses were overrun by mindless lust…

"AAH!! Sasori-s-sama!! Deidara was struggling to babble out anything comprehensible "Please…p..please…"

Sasori was now next to his ear and Deidara could hear from his shallow breathing that the red head was just as turned on as he was.

"You…want me… to do… what?" Sasori asked stroking Deidara's arms, at times digging his nails into the tender skin of the other's inner arm. He was gently biting the blonde's ear in between his words. His hips had stopped moving, leaving Deidara helplessly gasping for air.

The blonde could not decide if he was in heaven or hell…

The bomber only had himself to blame for the sexual extortion he was predisposed to, after all he had been the one showing Sasori how to get what one wants by using the other person's neediness as a weapon…

Deidara knew Sasori liked power and control above all things… and so it seemed in this situation as well. He knew he had no other choice except to show his master that he was completely in control.

"Sasori-sama…" he swallowed all of his pride in complete submission "Fuck me!" he yelped.

Sasori sniggered with a pleased grin on his face and finally started moving way to slowly for either of their liking.

Deidara had had enough of teasing. He could not take it anymore.

"SASORRIIII!!" Deidara growled. He could no longer hold back his impatience and spat his thoughts out aloud "Just do me if you're going to! Fuck me _hard_ NOW or I swear to God I'll bite my way through these fucking strings and take you up, down and sideways so hard you won't be able to even tell your own name afterwards!!"

This was the final tease for the both of them. To Deidara's disbelief, instead of killing him Sasori, aroused by his words let out a moan of pleasure and started riding him wildly with abandon. As he was doing so, he bent slightly backwards, supporting himself by leaning on Deidara's thighs as the blonde's member inside him hit his spot.

This made the now intemperate red head's movements even more frantic.

"Aaah…hnn.. AAAH!! Harder!… DANNAAH!!" Deidara was panting and screaming as he was taken closer to his peak with every move.

Sasori's only trouble now was that his lovers hands were tied and he wasn't keen on the idea of releasing them as he liked to see Deidara in the position he was in… however his own bursting-hard member was being cruelly left with no attention… Yet again… Deidara's eyes _were_ blindfolded…

After a moment of not so careful consideration he reached down to touch himself, after all what was the difference between Deidara doing it to him –except for the tongues of course… But unlike Sasori had thought, that action of his failed to go unnoticed from Deidara.

"Why doesn't he want _me_ to touch him? Why won't he let me…instead of-" then as Sasori's hand's movements became more evident and his gratuitous sighs of pleasure filled the blonde's ears, Deidara could suddenly not hold back his orgasm anymore; the mental image of Sasori riding his cock while beating himself off on top of him was far too much.

He came harder than he had ever came, letting out a nearly bestial cry, followed by his beloved Danna erupting his seed right on his face. Deidara was sure it was definitely intentional… and he kind of liked it; his Sasori-no-Danna… being perverted like that… He would be more than happy to be in the receiving end of his partner's kinks…

The climax left the blonde writhing and panting in pure blissful euphoria. Sasori completely collapsed on top of him, of which Deidara was secretly grateful for; he was happy to feel even the limp body of his Danna against him and not be left alone straight away.

Deidara felt the chakra strings easing off from his wrists and Sasori pushing his headband back to his forehead. His eyes met the amused look on Sasori's face, the red head still sitting on him:

"You look good… beneath me, covered in my cum…"

But he'd forgot that Deidara's hands were free now and the blonde gathered all the physical strength he had left in his spent body to flip his lover over to get on top of him.

He took a moment just to look at his Danna… surprisingly enough the puppet master didn't seem to mind his maneuver. Sasori only returned the blonde's gaze with his beautiful honey-colored eyes looking like he knew that the blonde thought he was the most beautiful thing that existed –and Deidara did. The bomber was fixated into Sasori's stare.

"So… brat? Now what?" Sasori asked with a hint of a challenge.

Deidara snapped out of the spell of his poisonous lover's eyes

"I'm just going to claim what's rightfully mine" Deidara boldly replied with a grin, taking less than a blink of an eye to press his lips against Sasori's.

The puppet master was surprised that even after the sex… it felt good. He granted Deidara's greedily trailing tongue entrance to his mouth and even let the blonde entwine their fingers together while passionately kissing him. And who could have blamed him –after all Deidara was an amazing kisser.

In the back of his head he was thinking "Hmm… I remember this… the taste of… desire."

Once they broke the kiss Deidara was petting Sasori's locks staring yet again into the red head's eyes with a new twinkle in his bright blue ones… the coldness which had earlier settled into the blonde's heart had subsided and had been replaced by new hope.

Noticing that, Sasori almost felt sorry for his partner for it… almost.

While Deidara was lovingly caressing his beloved Danna, Sasori secretly sighed…

"So, he still doesn't understand… There is no love here..."

Despite of this he let the gorgeous blonde wrap his slightly numb arms around him and hold him tight against his chest… it made Sasori almost experience something warm… almost.

* * *

_I'm really looking forwards to continue this and have a lot of ideas of where to go from here but I need your guys encouragement so if you liked this story, Please let me know by reviewing! I know... I've been spoiled by your comments... Much luv, Insomniac XXX _


	4. Sun setting on us

_**AN:** I LOVE ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE for reviewing my story!! Keep on sending your comments/ opinions/ encouragements as you have no idea how important they are and what a huge difference they make on my motivation to keep on writing this story!_

_Especially NOW as I have swiftly moved from my manic-phase into one of my "life is fucking shit and I can't be bothered with Jack's"-phases. It is unavoidably going to affect my writing… you will propably notice. Sleeping and eating less and drinking and thinking more - bad combination…_

_This one is a very short chap compared to my previous one's… it's to set the scene for the future happenings and to give them a little more substance. After all just describing those two shagging in different places in various positions would end up being quite shallow (I'm not saying it's not fun though… ;) The chapter is very emotional but so am I at the mo'…_

_Anyhow, enough of me rambling!! Enjoy! XXX_

* * *

The two Akatsukis were returning from their rather unconventional mission and were truly in quite a state when they finally reached their base; exhausted, sleep-deprived and worn out, not to mention both of them more or less mentally unstable… The travel had taken them quite a while longer than they'd estimated; the sun was already setting when they'd caught a sight of their destination.

Once they'd seen the head quarters Deidara was overwhelmed by the urge of grabbing Sasori and running; he wanted to whisk him away to anywhere else where they could live their lives in some sweet utopia they would create. The anxiety in the bottom of his stomach was making him feel nauseous the closer they drew towards their destination. In his heart he knew that the dream was about to come to its end…

He stopped and looked at Sasori as if to make a final silent plea: "Let's just _not _go there. We could still run away together… It doesn't have to be like this!" Sasori stopped and looked at his partner with the most compassionate of expressions he could possibly muster on his emotionless face; he knew exactly what the blonde was thinking. The hell he _really_ cared though… but he knew he would have to keep on working as the bomber's partner so he'd have to try and at least make it seem like he did.

But for some reason both of their steps became heavier and more dragging the closer they got to the Akatsuki base; Deidara didn't want to return in fear of never getting a chance to be with his Danna again, Sasori in the other hand was still slightly worried that the big mouthed, careless blonde would blurt out something highly embarrassing about their ordeal of a mission…

The puppet master would rather die than be humiliated by Deidara telling the other's the truth about him…about letting the blonde fuck him…several times… not to mention the fact that the last time he had been the one practically gagging for it himself!

"Maybe I should have eliminated him after all…" he mused "Couldn't have been _that_ hard…"

He was partly right… physically and skill-wise he could have finished his less experienced partner off, but mentally he was past the point of being able to cope with causing Deidara's death. Not that the scorpion would recognize this, or ever admit it to himself. In his head he was still the same heartless, isolated, lethal artist who nor needed or wanted anyone in his life.

Sasori nodded in encouragement for the blonde to carry on walking. The beautiful bomber sighed and turned in defeat… but just as he did, he suddenly changed his mind and in less than a split of a second turned around and grabbed the stunned red head by his thin waist. The blonde hastily pressed his lips against his unexpected partner's, knocking Sasori's sombrero off, making it fly away with the wind.

The puppet master's beautiful, fiery red hair was accentuated by the setting sun's rays which filtered through the clouds in the horizon. He was so beautiful in this moment; it made Deidara's heart ache a little…

The bomber pulled Sasori as close to his own body as he could. He felt drugged by his lover's smell which was oddly warm and mysterious; a mixture of woody hues with a hint of muskiness. The wonderful scent of him, which usually switched his senses into an overdrive, now only served to add to his anguish. The blonde entwined his fingers into the red heads shaggy hair, closed his eyes and breathed in his lover as if it was for the last time. He didn't care about the consequences, not that he had really considered them in the first place. Consideration was not exactly one of the impulsive bomber's best attributes; in fact the word barely belonged to his vocabulary…

Sasori was too surprised to react, his partner's move being so unpredicted and recklessly... genuine. After a few seconds, as Deidara realized the red head was not going to answer his kiss, he gave up. He felt a pang of heavy sadness but on the other hand he was also glad that he'd given it a try, knowing he would have blamed himself forever if he hadn't.

Sasori didn't get furious. He didn't smack the bomber or tell him off. The puppeteer just looked at the other one. Deidara felt like the gaze he received was far worse than being physically punished; it was eating him up inside, he could barely take the calm determination of those piercing hazel-eyes… and the quiet message they were sending…

"Deidara…" the older shinobi spoke calmly and quietly, shaking his slightly lowered head closing his eyes " …not anymore."

For once in his life the bomber was out of words… He was too busy fighting back the hurt and the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He tried to say something to object but couldn't find words and there was no sound coming out of him…

In all honesty, Sasori had been so ridiculously tempted to kiss Deidara he'd had to resort to thinking about the most hideous things to distract himself and keep himself from sticking his tongue right into the blonde's mouth in surrender.

He was beginning to get worried about his own reactions… It was becoming increasingly hard for him to sustain his cold appearance, especially when Deidara kept on acting on his urges so spontaneously, taking him by surprise…

The puppet master seemed to secretly admire the younger man's feistiness and ingenuousness. The blonde made him feel… almost alive somehow. It was not only that he couldn't resist his partner, but he started having the unnerving feeling that he didn't really _want_ to…

"Only a few more steps and it will all be over. I will get my messed-up head straight…" he thought, still convinced his sense of reality would return once they'd get home. After all he was Akasuna-no-Sasori; he would refuse to become a fool for some ditzy, juvenile, love-struck kid.

They reluctantly carried on closing the distance between them and the Akatsuki-headquarters in silence; there was nothing left to say.

Deidara could not decide if he was worse or better off after their affair… He kept on reminiscing about the fantastic things he'd experienced in the last 24 hours; the first heart stopping kiss, when he'd reached out for his Danna for the first time, the euphoric mind-blowing sounds of pleasure Sasori had made screaming for him in ecstasy and finally Danna taking _him_ in the darkness of the cave…

The blonde was torn by the sweetness of those wonderful memories and the fear that they'd really end up remaining the only thing he had left of the most beautiful, prurient things he'd ever experienced.

"I can't lose hope… I have no choice but to try and win him over…because… nothing else really seems to matter anymore after I had him… I _can't, I CAN'T _give him up." It was clear that the young man was completely obsessed with his master. Who could blame him though… Sasori had unknowingly weaved and tangled the blonde's heart completely into his web.

The red head should've known better than to play with the explosive and passionate young bomber's feelings. There was no question of whether the scorpion had been aware of them or not, he had just completely ignored them… and the devastating impact his cruelty might end up having on both of them…

* * *

_I will update with another chapter shortly as I have it already almost finished. I wanted to separate the two due to different moods and settings._

_I felt this one was a bit different so I'm curious to know how I did or if I'm going completely off-roads with the development of this story. Please tell me as you are my only critic! I was a bit weary of leaving the lemon out but... (I know; I should not prostitute myself as a writer lol) I can assure you the little plot development will be worth it!  
_

_Oh, and there IS gonna be more lemon soon I swear! Sorry if I disappointed anyone… ;) XXX –Insomniac… as always_


	5. Dead Calm

_AN: Here's the second short chap I promised to add quickly, written in one of my delirious states… Insomniac is a good girl! XD Noot… as I'm actually supposed to be studying for my exam… ooops… I'm gonna be here crying again in my next author's notes that I flunked! LOL_

_XXX_

* * *

The first thing the two did before anything else was rush to see Pein. They would have some serious explaining to do as they were over a day late returning from their mission. The pair looked both in fact a bit nervous knocking on the leader-sama's door, wondering about the consequences they'd have to face…

"Enter!" they heard their leader's menacing voice echoing through the door.

They gave each other a final look, as if checking that they had a mutual understanding and they'd got other's backs if anything were to go wrong, and opened the door.

As they stepped in to the large dark office, they saw Itachi standing in the middle of the room, just about ready to make his exit. As they passed each other the pair could've both sworn they saw an arrogant disdainful smirk in the Uchiha's face. But they didn't really have time to concern themselves with him now. They had way more urgent things to deal with.

"Well well… if it isn't Sasori-san and Deidara-san…" the two could already tell from Pein's tone they were up to their ears in shit. "…and what gives us the pleasure of your company…_so soon_? " the last of the leader's words came out with a tense, almost growling voice, the sarcastic tone giving way to his obvious anger.

"We-well… Unn.. unn…" Deidara deserved a nudge on his ribs from Sasori's elbow for his pathetic effort, before the more experienced red head would take over.

"Pein-sama!" the puppet master started with a determined, confident tone, bowing his head done to show respect to his superior "We apologize for our delayed arrival. We were held on our return by an unknown troop of strong enemies, the difficult battle consequently leading to some serious injuries. We had to make our way back extremely carefully and slowly to avoid running into them again, as we were running short of supplies and were too exhausted and injured to fight them again, Sir!"

Actually Sasori wasn't too far off with his excuse. And they both did look like something that the cat just dragged in, adding to their stories credibility.

Deidara was stunned by Sasori's quick wits and courage in this extremely intimidating situation. His Danna was so clever and brave! It was beneficial for both of them that Sasori did the explaining as at the moment there was only one thing fitting into the blonde's brain. Despite of Pein's eyes being glued to them, he couldn't help but turning his head to gaze at his Danna in admiration and awe.

Sasori, noticing his partner staring at him with his mouth open, shifted his eyes in their sockets to meet Deidara's, narrowing his gaze to signal the blonde to snap out of it and concentrate on the pertinent issue in hand.

Pein was quiet… too long for the pair's comfort. It was never a good sign with their leader… he was like a hurricane gathering force.

Finally the ginger-head slammed his hands in rage into his desk, rising from his seat.

"YOU!" he growled, pointing his finger at Deidara "GET OUT!!"

Deidara looked confused. Was he going to get away that easily? Especially when Pein-sama was so enraged? And what about Sasori?! What was going to happen to Danna!? He wasn't going to object their leader's orders though, he wasn't that crazy. He unwillingly started withdrawing towards the door, glancing back at his smaller partner, who still seemed incredibly unfazed by Pein's rage.

"How can he be so calm?" Deidara wondered… and decided to stay and listen behind the door. He would be ready to rush in any moment –even if it meant risking his own life- to Sasori's aid in case he would get into trouble.

Unfortunately for him, Deidara wasn't very good in hiding his presence as he could almost feel the door trembling against his ear from the force of Pein's voice:

"DEIDARRRAAAAA!!"

"Oh shit…" the blonde was screwed. Mildly put. "Sorry-sorry-sorry Pein-sama!!" the bomber was screaming through the door in panic" I'm going, I swear! I won't bother you again, Leader-sama! Unless you ask me to! I mean… even then I'll try not to… _bother_….you-" Oh _fuck_, it was all going _horribly _wrong!

"Deidara!" the bomber heard the familiar, stern voice of his partner interrupting "Just leave…"

The sound of Sasori's voice gave the bomber some hope that maybe he was going to be ok. He'd sounded so… calm. Deidara unwillingly started making his way towards their room, feeling a bit sheepish about abandoning his partner.

While the bomber was making his way through the corridors of their residence towards his and Sasori's room, he was wondering what had made their leader so incredibly angry. He knew that it was not entirely uncommon for squads to return from their missions a bit late. Well, perhaps not as late as over a whole day, but still… What in the world was going on? And above all, what was it that Pein wanted to talk to Sasori about that wasn't meant for his ears? Something was definitely wrong with the picture; the blonde just couldn't put his finger on it. He decided he would ask his partner later when he'd return from the leader's office.

The first thing Deidara did when getting to their room was strip off his dirty clothes. He smiled with a hint of longing when he noticed the little smears in his cloak from his and Sasori's encounters. Now, being back in their room alone, Deidara felt as if they served as the only evidence that what had happened had not only been a dream.

The blonde took a quick hot shower. Despite of being hungry he was too tired to eat and he didn't want to miss Sasori's return. He was dying to know what they had been discussing with Pein. Something must have happened that would have required their presence in the last day or so, otherwise why get so upset about their lateness?

Despite of his struggle against his exhaustion Deidara had fallen asleep before Sasori's return. He woke up late the next morning to find the room empty. Sasori's bed was neatly made as always. The blonde wondered if the puppet master had slept in it at all. Maybe he had gone to his workshop to tune his puppets; knowing his Danna's obsession over his art, Deidara would have not surprised at all even if his partner had spent all night fixing his creations.

Deidara hastily threw his clothes on without bothering with his hair and paced through kitchen to find it empty. It was 9 o'clock in the morning. "Strange…" the blonde thought "at least there should be someone in here at this hour. At least Hidan who tends to sleep a bit later… or Tobi who prefers to spend his time in the communal places of the residence to everybody else's great annoyance…"

Not that Deidara could have given a shit for either one of the two; the only one he was interested in finding was Sasori. The blonde rushed to the puppet master's workshop still not encountering a single soul while making his way there. He jerked the door open.

"Danna?" he called into the fusty, dim room. His enquiry was met by silence.

Deidara was getting increasingly nervous. What the hell was going on? Where was everybody? And why the hell couldn't he –the stupid idiot- stayed awake last night!? After raiding every single place in their base where he could've possibly imagined finding Sasori, the blonde found himself from in front of their leader's door.

He was pondering if he had the guts to face Pein after his fit last night. Just as he had gathered all his courage and lifted his hand to knock on the heavy wooden door, he heard a voice from the room:

"Come in… Deidara-san." this time Pein's voice was different, he didn't sound angry or ferocious … which did not guarantee anything though and one could end up sorely regretting taking that as a good sign.

Deidara's heart was in his throat as he opened the squeaking door slowly. To his disappointment he did not find a trace of Sasori in the room. Instead, sitting behind the heavy wooden table was Pein, his features covered by shadows from the candles behind him, which were the only source of light in the dark room.

The blonde did not like this one bit… something was definitely off. Every cell in the young man's body was telling him to watch out…

"Take a seat." Pein commanded and Deidara did as he was told, after which they just sat there for several long moments in silence. Pein was clearly waiting for the blonde to address his concerns although he already knew very well what they were…

"Pein-sama…" Deidara started anxiously "What is… happening around here?"

Pein was grinning at the younger ninja's trembling voice.

"What do you mean, Deidara-san?" he asked almost mockingly, as if he didn't know. The cat had got his cream…

God how Deidara hated that asshole! He had actually never really settled into the whole Akatsuki organization. In fact Sasori had been for quite some time, the only reason for him to stay.

"I-I… unn… "Deidara hated the way this jerk would always make him feel so nervous and inferior when all he really felt like doing was to whack the shit out of him. Not that he'd ever had a half a chance to do that without being immediately slaughtered, but it didn't stop him from wanting to. He decided to shape up and raised his voice a bit to sound more confident. He would have to pull this through if he wanted to know where Sasori was, as it was becoming obvious that Pein was his only source of information now.

"I wanted to know… umm… I was wondering… we still need to go through some details about our mission with my Dan-… I mean… Sasori-sam-… -san. Un." Shit, Deidara thought; that didn't go all too well… He always had such trouble not speaking his mind! Sasori would've probably smacked him for nearly calling him "My Danna" in front of Pein!

The pierced older ninja had hard time containing his reaction and remaining serious. Well, at least the kid had some entertainment value every now and then… and if things were going according to his plan, the brat could prove to be even more useful than he'd calculated…

Pein was taking his sweet time to reply to the blonde… he was enjoying the boy's anxiousness and undeniable worry and he wasn't in any hurry to alleviate it. He liked these kinds of games, when he was pulling all the strings.

"Hmm… so you're worried about your Danna? I mean Sasori-san…" he finally replied tauntingly. Deidara's fear was giving way for his rather short patience; this conversation was starting to truly piss him off. What the fuck was this game now? What had Pein done to his partner?! Despite of his growing annoyance, he had no choice but to suck it up and put up with it if he wanted to know…

"You do not need to worry about Sasori. He is _none_ of your concern anymore." Pein suddenly spoke with a chilly tone.

"WHAT?!" Deidara replied instinctively "What do you mean by "not my concern"? OF COURSE HE IS!! He _is_ my… partner! And besides… where is everybody else? The whole bloody building is empty?! UN!"

Pein took an intentionally long break before continuing:

"If you must know, I've sent Sasori on a mission… I've sent _them all_ on a mission. "

"WHAT?! ALL!?" Deidara was dumbfound "Without ME?! WHY?!"

Pein's impression had turned plain sadistic.

"Because, Deidara-san… I've got other plans for you."

* * *

_I was so naughty not to tell you there's still more story development… and NO SMUT!!_

_I know, I know… you must hate me by now thinking: "Who the fuck does this chick think she is?! Fucking Stephen King?! Get on with the LEMON GODDAMIT!!" XD_

_Trust me… I'm gonna. Promise. For real. But I must try and study for my exam now… sorry to leave you hanging… Insomniac is a bad girl…;)_

_LOTS OF LOVE!!_

_–Insomniac-wanna-be-"real-writer"-not-just-a-smut-writing-crowd-pleaser… ;) OOOPS...Now that was shooting myself in the foot; time to run away from angered yaoi-fans… XD  
_


	6. Assault on identity

_ATTN. NEW WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Abuse and Gore (yeah… you knew it was coming… ;)_

_**AN**: Hello there again beautiful people! slaps own hand –Insomniac stupid biatch: flattery will not get you anywhere! Anyhow… apart from my madness: Thank you for showing your priceless support and still having the interest to hang in there with my story! Especially warm thougths for those who had the energy/patience/interest to review seperate chapters! LUV YA! mwah!  
_

_Phew! I must say… Goddamn this chapter was hard work! It was like… trying to make a huge dood-…umm… (o-ookay maybe I will not describe the process in that way… XD ) so yeah, it was hard. Therefore I'd love to –as always- hear from you what do you think of it! Your reviews keep me writing anyway…_

_As usually in my chapters the basic idea started out with something relatively innocent, however if you got this far in reading this story you already know it tends to end up having nothing to do with anything innocent, and so did this one but in a slightly different way this time…_

_Do try to enjoy reading this chapter… XXX –Insomniac-still-a-go-go…_

* * *

Deidara was sitting on the edge of his bed, his glazed eyes staring blankly at where his feet were. It was too dark to see, but it didn't matter, he wouldn't have really seen anything even if there would have been a source of light in the room –his gaze was dead. Entirely shell-shocked, he could not believe what had just happened…

This was all getting way too bizarre for the bomber. He could not understand anything anymore! The only thing he knew for sure was that he'd had to get out of this hellhole… if not for anything else, but for his Danna. If the Akatsuki and their leader were capable of treating him like Pein had done earlier, then he didn't even dare to imagine what they could possibly do to his lover! And he could not live with himself if he'd let anything bad happen to Sasori… It didn't matter if the puppet master loved him or not –Deidara would still do anything for him.

The blonde had returned to his room after his encounter with Pein. He had dragged himself through the door, sluggishly slamming it closed behind him, not bothering with the lights as he fumbled through the darkness and slumped on his bed in silence. He welcomed the sensation of the night draping him into its pitch-black embrace, as if it would be a quilt or a cover, protecting him from harm.

He didn't really want to see anything, especially himself in the mirror –his own reflection at the moment being too repugnant for him to face. He'd vaguely registered an unfamiliar sound, a clank, when the door had closed, but he was far too uninterested to care. His numb, completely confused mind was trying desperately to grasp some sense of reality as he was struggling to put things in proportion.

On top of all, the worry over his lover's safety and wellbeing was killing him. The thought of something happening to Sasori was unbearable to the blonde. But he was mentally and physically too weak at the moment to do anything to try and find him or help him. It made the bomber even more loathsome towards himself. But he feared that a sudden, unplanned disobedience towards his leader's orders would result in even more horrifying antiques than those which had taken place just moments ago...

If he was to leave the base to find Sasori, he'd have to try and remain calm, take it slow and come up with a carefully devised plan. The blonde already sighed in frustration… strategies were never one of his strong points –he did things his way with a sort of freestyle, just always going with the flow following his instincts.

He rubbed his temples slowly, trying to relieve the throbbing head ache which was not getting any better by him wrecking his brain now… not in the state he was in. He needed rest… and to get his head straight. Without that he knew he wasn't going anywhere.

Pein hadn't given any details about the mission he had implied he'd sent Sasori off to amongst all the rest of the Akatsuki … The bomber desperately needed more information, for all he knew they could be sent to almost anywhere! Deidara had an awful gnawing feeling about the mission, especially after the twisted, unorthodox ministrations his leader had subjected him to…

* * *

The pierced ninja had chuckled aloud at Deidara's initial amazement, but there had been no joy or even in fact amusement in his laughter –if that's what one could have called it. The sound had been cold and seething and it had made the bomber slightly sickened. The feeling of dread had just got confirmed and grown stronger.

This hadn't gone unnoticed by his vigilant leader and he would not fail to take advantage of the younger ninja's growing fear and confusion. This was exactly what the god-complex ridden ninja had been aiming for… now that the ground was laid he could start his work…

Pein got up from his desk, his ominously slow steps creeping around it until he was standing right behind Deidara's seat. The younger Akatsuki wasn't able to see what the other one was doing and he was too weary to turn to face him. His leader's presence sent cold shivers down his spine as the bomber was holding his breath, waiting for his conviction.

Pein stood behind Deidara's seat, looking down at his subordinate condescendingly, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do… what the hell…he might actually enjoy this…

The air in the room felt stale and musty. Deidara caught himself almost overwhelmed by a strong wave of nausea washing over him as he finally heard his leader's low, growling voice commanding him sternly.

"Strip." he'd said with a low, blasé voice.

Deidara turned his head reflexively to face Pein as he automatically gasped, astonished:

"WHA-" the bomber was abruptly interrupted by two harsh hands clasping both sides of his head, wrenching it violently, keeping his gaze fixed forward to where Pein had been sitting. The pierced Akatsuki lowered his head next to Deidara's, squeezing the blonde's head between his hands so hard Deidara thought his skull was going to burst.

"Take. off. your. clothes. All of them. Do not make me repeat myself again." the leader's purposefully slow words were emphasized by his chakra flowing from his hands, making the pressure around Deidara's head almost intolerable. The blonde had grimaced in pain.

Deidara had to make his decision and act according to it quick! He had three options in this situation: fight, flee or surrender. The first option would mean he would most likely get killed. Pein was considerably older and far more experienced than Deidara. The few times the blonde had witnessed his leader demonstrating his abilities had left him completely astonished by his powers.

However due to his hard-headed, rebellious character the bomber was naturally extremely tempted to resist his leader's ludicrous whims. But if he did choose to risk his life in order to fight Pein, he would possibly never see Sasori again and his death would be… for what? His pride? Fleeing was out of question, it was too late for that and Pein would not let him get away.

He came to the conclusion he had no choice but to obey. He started slowly unbuttoning his cloak, hands trembling, his blue eyes widened in shock and his breath quivering with fear. What the hell was Pein going to do with him? Sexually abuse him? Rape him?! The whole thought seemed insane! Pein was a sick fuck, but he didn't come across as a perverted one, not in that way! The bomber's head was telling his hands to stop what they were doing, unwilling to accept the fact he was trapped. Deidara had no chance to disobey, unless if he'd rather died than get molested by his leader…

The young shinobi was telling himself he would have to get through this and fight the urge to resist Pein. He'd decided he was not ready to die yet, not for this, not now. He'd have to be careful, survive whatever he would be put through in order to see his Danna again. The thought of Sasori was the only thing keeping the bomber from attacking his assailant, consequently keeping him alive.

Pein was smirking, pleased at how well his little experiment was going. Not that he'd had any doubts about it whatsoever to begin with; however it _was_ the first time he'd try this method on one of his... projects. But the master of strategy had played his cards well. His victim had been put against the wall – Pein had carefully calculated every single little factor and detail, skillfully turning them to work for his advantage. He was very aware of the fact that he would meet little if any resistance from the object of his experiment.

Deidara hesitated for a while before removing his trousers… he did it grudgingly and as slowly as possible, as if to post-pone the evident would have made any difference. When he was sitting on the chair naked he felt embarrassed and cold, clamping his knees together and burying his arms between his thighs to cover himself and seek for some warmth. He felt ashamed and degraded. The shivering ninja closed his eyes and bowed his head down, waiting for the next order from his tormentor.

There was none.

Instead of telling the blonde what to do or laying his hands on him, Pein resorted to kicking the chair from underneath Deidara with such sudden burst of force it sent the blonde smashing to the ground, hitting his head on the hard floor. The young ninja let out a yelp in surprise and pain, curling up on the floor like a snail that had been showered with salt.

Pein laughed at the miserable sight and bowed down next to Deidara.

"You truly are pathetic" he taunted the bomber who was still grunting in pain "and I thought you could one day become a real asset to this organization. Hmph… how foolish! Just look at you… You're nothing but a sordid excuse for an insolent, moronic waste of time!" he emphasized his message and revulsion by landing his fist in rage on the blonde's face. Deidara was holding back the nausea, struggling not to vomit as he swallowed the blood flooding into his mouth.

Pein was slowly circling around the blonde, like a predator-bird… Deidara could barely hear the pierced shinobi though the throbbing pain in his head, he felt sick and drowsy and his vision was slightly blurred. Was it all just a horrific nightmare? Was he really there?

How far was Pein going to go abusing him? If his leader really had condemned him worthless for the whole organization, could he really go as far as… killing his comrade? Could he trust his assumption that obeying his leader would result in him surviving and that Pein would not simply kill him afterwards anyway? In that case Deidara would not be left with any other choice but to fight back. How long could he let this go on before he'd rise against his leader? And if he eventually did, would he still be strong enough to do that?

The blonde decided it would be best to make an attempt to reason with Pein… maybe carefully try and find out what he was after… punishment?… or something else? If the blonde could figure out something, _anything_ about Pein's motives, he would have better grounds to base his decision on.

"Pein-sa-sama…" the blonde finally muttered with a slight cough of blood following his effort to speak "What do you want from me?"

"_Me_? Wanting something from _you_? You really think that you're something else, hm? " he snapped with the most distasteful of tones. He suddenly grabbed the blonde's wrist so hard his grip was sure to leave it in bruises and yanked the still dizzy boy up on his knees to face him. For the first time during their encounter Deidara could now see his leader's face clearly, looming over him, his eyes wild with sadistic wrath. The bomber was tempted to escape from that horrifying, menacing gaze, but he was too afraid to move.

Pein examined the naked ninja in front of him from head to toe with intentionally contemptuous expression on his face. He could tell by the boy's widened eyes and dilated pupils that the bomber was nearing sheer panic.

"Look at you… You really are worthless beyond description." he squatted now in front of the helpless ninja to level his face with him and intentionally let his eyes stop at the abused boys exposed crotch, knowing this would add to his humiliation. He lifted his gaze to stare at the blonde from under his eyebrows.

"You are not a man." he sneered, grabbing the blonde's head from his hair and pulling it so close to his Deidara could feel the older ninja's breath on his skin

"…I want you to say it."

Deidara was yet again, completely in a shock; he couldn't believe what he just heard. Pein's orders threw the blonde's logical trail of thoughts completely off its tracks. As he hesitated he received a powerful yank in his skull from his hair being pulled with such force he was afraid it would come out. He whimpered in pain which seemed to enrage his torturer even more

"Answer you pathetic little shit or I will show you what real pain feels like!!" he was now shouting in fury, his rinnegan eyes burning with hatred.

This all seemed to come so naturally for him… he would have to try and remain in control of himself though, otherwise things could get too messy too soon.

Deidara's body stiffened, his eyes peering the room wildly in feeble attempt to find some way out of his predicament. He was becoming increasingly disturbed by Pein's behavior, his leader's chakra oozing malice. His instincts took over as his mind was flooded with unbeatable urge to run away. He was contemplating his chances of getting away from his tormentor, making a run for it.

It was too late…

Pein was getting impatient and Deidara's procrastination was making him truly infuriated. The older ninja was gritting his teeth, his jaw rigid with adrenaline as he lifted the blonde up against the wall with one hand, holding him from his neck. Deidara gasped as he was struggling to draw breath in his leader's tightening grip around his throat.

The red-head's face was now only inches away from the blonde's as he slowly lifted his other hand as if to poke Deidara's shoulder with his index finger. The blonde's eyes shifted in their sockets to see what the other one was doing as he saw a glimmer of chakra forming a needle-like extension to his fingertip. Pein grinned as he started to pierce his victims shoulder with it, pushing the sharp object into the joint.

Deidara cried out in agony as the needle sunk forcibly deeper into the between of his bones. He was struggling to hold his body as still as possible as he knew even the slightest of movements would now only add to his enormous pain, it was almost impossible though as he was dangling on the wall and shaking almost uncontrollably.

"..uck…you…" the bomber gasped almost inaudibly to his own surprise. Shit! He was not supposed to defy Pein, but he just couldn't help his natural tendency for rebelling against forced authority. He immediately realized that he had just prolonged his own suffering…

Pein was inspecting the boy, intrigued by the blonde's reaction as he slowly rotated his finger, yanking the needle in his flesh as a response to his insolence. The sound was something between screeching and crunching as the metal hard pin of chakra twisted and turned inside the young man's joint, slowly rubbing against the bone and tendon.

Deidara thought he was going to pass out from the pain. He cried in agony, trying to breathe through the pain and keep himself conscious. Covered in cold sweat the blonde finally understood he would have to completely submit to his assailant. He had to suppress his ego and do as he was told to avoid unnecessary virulent violence and pain he was bound to be subjected to.

"I-I am… not… a man..?" Deidara managed to mutter through his now almost unfathomable pain in utter confusion and fear. What the hell was the meaning of this? Was his oppressor some kind of sick homophobe boy-molester who'd need to be convinced he'd be fucking a woman instead of a man!?

"Again. Louder." Pein demanded.

"I am not a man!" Deidara proclaimed against his will gritting his teeth in a mixture of anger, fear and agony.

The blonde earned a slight gesture of leniency for his compliance as Pein withdrew the needle from Deidara's ailing shoulder. As the prick would come out the blood followed it gushing from the fresh wound. The Akatsuki leader soon also released his grip from the bombers throat which made the younger ninja tumble to the floor. The blonde was getting tired from the pain, he coughed on the floor, squeezing his shoulder in attempt to stop the bleeding. He was trying to gather his strength and thoughts to be able to deal with whatever was coming next.

He soon realized that Pein's objective to intrude his joint was not just to blackmail him or cause him incredible physical suffering and damage. Deidara noticed his arm wasn't functioning and he could not flow his chakra to it properly. The bastard had not only injured his shoulder but also aimed the needle into his chakra path, blocking it, rendering his left arm useless!

"Just fucking get over with it already" Deidara thought desperate for the ordeal to be over. It was clear to the bomber now that he would have to accept his fate and submit to it if he wanted to survive this. He did not want to even think about the scenario that he would have to face, the whole thing getting way too weird for his taste as it was… it was making him sick to his stomach and hot tears were starting to pool in the blonde's eyes as despair flushed over him and he finally gave up the last bit of hope… if he ever really had any.

Pein carried on his sadistic fun with his now bleeding victim.

"You are worthless. Say it!" he growled.

Deidara spat out a bit of blood when trying to speak. This lead to Pein kicking the blonde in the stomach so hard the bomber thought he was going to cough his insides out. He gasped breathlessly for a while but managed to yelp though his pain

"I'm worthless!! Un!"

Deidara shuddered in fear as the pierced leader approached him again. He was towering over the naked boy, who was battling against his paralyzing fear.

"I have to bear this for Sasori's sake" he kept on chanting in his head."Do not fight it…"

The ginger Akatsuki nudged Deidara's limp body on the ground with the edge of his boot. His expression had turned from maniacal to cold and collected.

"I hear you finally you know your place. Gather your rags and go to your room. Now."

Deidara was incredulous, at first he thought this was just a bad joke, a way for Pein to torture him more by giving him false hope… He was not going to…use him? Or kill him? The blonde was too weary for letting himself be relieved yet.

"What are you waiting for?" his leader scowled, now sitting again unmoved behind his desk "Did you expect me to fuck you? Disappointed?" he said smirking scornfully " Hmph… I would _never_ lower myself to tarnish my hands with someone like you! Now… GET OUT!!"

Pein had lied a bit…

Deidara hastily gathered his shattered clothes in disbelief and quickly made his exit, never lifting his gaze from the floor. He felt almost mentally castrated as he stumbled out of the room, his head spinning.

The pierced ninja's plan had been exactly that; first break the boy. After that he could rebuild and mould the bomber to his liking. The blonde would be –ironically- like clay in his hands…

* * *

_Yosh! That was it for now. I hope you don't hate me for being so cruel to poor Dei… now you understand why it was soooo hard for me to write this chap! After all, even if Sasori is (surprise-surprise if no-one noticed earlier... :P) my all-time favorite, I absolutely adore Dei-chan!  
_

_And F-king bollocks I just noticed there is a terrible tense-switching blooper in the part where the narration goes from Dei's room back to Pein's! Forgive me but I cannot fix it as I simply can't bear to read poor Dei being beaten into pulp for the trillionth of time! -dies in frustration- grrr…I will fix it one day when I master the English language well enough… sigh… I know there's no excuse for shit quality but I'll have to live without my laptop next week and I really wanted to get this chap out there before that!  
_

_Next one will probably be about Sasori's mission… haven't decided yet. You can have your say if you want; which one are you more curious about?! :) MUCH LOVE, GRATITUDE AND WARM THOUGHTS! -Insomniac-the sick-puppy XD  
_


	7. Betrayal

_**AN:** I'm back! Had an annoying writer's block which luckily finally subsided! Phew…_

_I got stuck with this chapter, seriously… and it was difficult work as all I really wanna do is write more DeiSaso smut LOL! I still don't know what to think of it so PLEASE REVIEW IT FOR ME!_

_I ended up doing Sasori's part as Dei's getting a bit heavy… I got the story line all ready for our little blondie too, so you're gonna know what happens to him soon enough (I already do! –grin-)! The fact is the more feedback I get from you, the more I'm pushed to update the story. So if you have any comments or opinions please let me know!_

_Hopefully jumping between characters won't confuse you too much…_

_Thanks for sticking with me until now and enjoy the new chapter!_

_XXX -Insomniac_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Sasori had been quite astonished to have been sent away on a mission with nearly every single member of the Akatsuki, if one didn't count for Deidara; whose absence Sasori had been rather grateful for, Pein; who didn't really count because he never took part in missions anyway, and Konan.

It was -at least as far as the red head could remember- unheard of in the history of the organization. After all they used to work in couples mostly because all the ninjas of the Akatsuki were extremely powerful - it would be considered ludicrous to send more than a pair of them to handle any mission. Unless if it was a holocaust or something of a sort… although the puppet master had managed to handle one of them too in the past by his own virtues alone.

It was fair to say Sasori was puzzled by the arrangement; he just couldn't get his head around it. Unless there was some ulterior motive for Pein to send the lot of them away… But why leave Konan and Deidara behind as well?

Pein hadn't given much for Sasori to go by. After Deidara had given up on eavesdropping on their conversation, the leader's demeanor had suddenly switched from the earlier explosiveness to rather laconic one. Perhaps the pierced ninja had known that intimidating Sasori would have been a waste of time. He'd never managed to unsettle the stoic puppet master, the Sunagakure's offspring being far more experienced in dealing with his leader's volatile behavior than Deidara. With the young spontaneous blonde it had been almost too easy…

The group was sent to search for quite an amount of bodies of ninjas who'd recently been killed in a civil war. The country torn by the still ongoing battles was far away from The Land of Rain and the Akatsuki was racing against other parties interested in discovering the secrets of those who'd fallen. The country was not well known due to their years of isolation and long distance from almost everywhere else, which made their secret techniques even more interesting to outsiders. The long travel and the likely contacts with rivals would mean that the mission could stretch to weeks.

The most difficult part for Sasori –as the red head had soon noticed- was travelling in a large group of more or less mouthy and outspoken comrades… Good God! It didn't take long before the withdrawn artist was ready to slaughter half of his team, getting so irritated listening to their constant bickering.

He at one point even silently vowed never to complain about Deidara's constant gabble anymore –at least it was only one person to listen to and Sasori had developed quite good methods to ignore the blonde. Or perhaps the puppet master was just getting soft; maybe he didn't perceive Deidara to be as irritating as he used to…

"Shit... here we go again" Sasori sighed in exasperation after the whole two and a half seconds of silence, which was broken by Hidan spitting out profanities.

"Oh, for the love of GOD! Does that guy ever get tired of listening to his own whiney voice! Even if no-one responds to him it doesn't seem to be an obstacle to his yapping, he just carries on! On and o-on and o-on…" the puppet master thought despairing at the sound of the Jashin-obsessed ninja.

"Aaanggh…" Hidan complained "How fucking long do we need to put up with this shit? OE!!! KAKUZU!!!!"

The fowl mouthed Akatsuki was not dignified with an answer. Everyone seemed to be tired of his constant need to express every single thought that sprung into his head, although –as Sasori had correctly observed before- it did not seem to slow down the silver haired shinobi one little bit… to everybody else's frustration.

"OOEE!!!! KAA-KUU-ZUU!!! Are you listening, you stingy cocksucker!?"

"Can you shut your trap for one minute Hidan! Just for ONE bloody minute?!?!" Kisame snapped.

"It's better not to respond, it only encourages him" Kakuzu answered dryly, but one could notice his patience was near its limit as well. He could not live according to his own advice though when he turned to Hidan and growled as if he was sort of responsible for keeping his partner in check:

"Hidan, you shut your goddamn gob or I'm going to send you to your precious Jashin earlier than you might have had in mind."

"Hahaha!" Hidan chimed with his hysterical laughter "Get fucked! As if you could! And it's your own fucking fault anyway that I'm complaining, dickweed!"

"Huh?" Kakuzu turned inquisitively to face his partner.

Oh Shit… the rest of them thought; Hidan had managed to –yet again- pull Kakuzu into one of their so called conversations, which usually meant a never ending, nerve-wrecking tug-of-war between the pair. Kakuzu just couldn't seem to be able to stay out of it. Well, on a more positive note it could end up in those two killing each other! No such luck due to Hidan's immortality, though… crap. So much for that then…

"If you wouldn't be so fucking tight with the funds we could've travelled in a bit of a more comfortable fashion!" Hidan replied.

Oh boy… this really could take forever…

Itachi, who had been put in charge of coordinating the team on the mission felt like he needed to put the situation on a timeout before someone would get injured, or worse: he'd have to interfere himself, and the Uchiha was irate enough to really lose it…

"We are not here to quarrel about nonsense. Concentrate on the mission and save your strength instead of wasting it in unnecessary-"

"BULLS-SHIT!" Hidan exclaimed sounding very satisfied with himself. Having the chance to get to say something snappy to the stuck-up Uchiha was way too irresistible to him.

"What did you say?!" Itatchi nearly -not quite but nearly- raised his voice.

"Nee nee, Itachiii… " Hidan said changing his inflection quickly to his typical pretentiously friendly piss-taking mode "I was just finishing your sentence for you. How kind of me, don't ya think? Saving you the trouble…"

"One day. I swear…" Itachi squeezed his eyes shut taking a deep breath "I will kill the bastard somehow…"

As Hidan did not receive an answer he carried on with the conversation in his usual manner.

"Don't get shy with me now Itachiiii...?"no answer…

"OE!" Hidan clearly was an attention seeker of the worst kind "Are you going fucking deaf as well as blind!? Or are you just plain RE-TAR-DED, You son of an Uchiha BITCH!!!" Now he got the attention he'd craved for. In a form of a kunai hitting his shoulder that was… Actually Hidan could have dodged it if he wanted to, but he didn't…

"MOTHERFUCKER!!" the silver hair declared screaming from the bottom of his lungs "If that didn't hurt _SO_ _fucking GOOD_ I'd make you a part of my ritual, you fucked up basket case!!" he smirked pulling the weapon out.

"Hn." he snorted switching his pace again "Temper temper, Itachi-kun."

"Seriously…" Sasori thought rubbing the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes … "What the hell was wrong with that man? No coherence whatsoever… he really is worse than Deidara... Hang on! Now why do I keep on thinking about-" he opened his eyes to find Itachi by his side, just walking… or was he… swaggering?

"Hn…" Sasori didn't really care, he was above all this meaningless power struggle.

The Uchiha suddenly spoke his gaze still fixed at the horizon ahead

"Sasori-san… I know this is wearing you out just as much…" he started with his usual schooled apathy, waiting for if the red head would choose to react to his words. Sasori didn't, thinking there was no need to state the obvious…

"Although you must be used to this… considering you've been forced to listen to that brat for the last couple of years. You must have some nerves of steel, Sasori-san. I would've probably killed Deidara by now…"

"Deidara has his quirks, but he's not half as bad as these morons!" Sasori suddenly lashed out, making Itachi smirk…

"What the hell!?!? Since when have _I've_ been actually _defending_ Deidara! I should be the first one to complain about him! I'm seriously messed up…" Sasori thought when Itachi's slightly amused expression didn't go unnoticed by the observant puppet master.

"I am about to divide the group" Itachi suddenly carried on with his usual serious tone. Now he'd manage to get his counterparts attention somewhat, although the puppet master still wasn't compelled enough to compliment him with an eye contact. Sasori did feel an urgency to reply though, especially considering the going-ons within the rest of their team.

"Itachi, I have no grudge with you… so far. But if you choose to subject me to the company of any half wit" he spat the offending term swinging his hand towards Hidan "…or make me baby sit some retard" now nudging his head towards Tobi…

Sasori didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Itachi interrupted him coolly

"You'll be paired with me."

"Huh?" Sasori finally turned towards Itachi in surpirse "But, Kisame…"

"...is going with Zetsu and Tobi. And those two wranglers…"he nodded towards Hidan and Kakuzu who were still at it, predictably "…deserve to suffer each others' company". Sasori could almost see a hint of a smile as Itachi stated his point.

Sasori was wondering why the Uchiha had chosen him instead of his usual partner. After all it would be much easier for Itachi to dump him with Zetsu and Tobi and fight with Kisame by his side, as the sharingan user was accustomed to the shark-like man's ways and vice versa. However Sasori didn't interrogate the dark haired ninja any more about it as he in fact was relieved he didn't have to put up with someone like Tobi… or worse yet, some obviously disturbed, maniacal religious fanatic who apparently could not keep anything to himself…

Itachi was conceited, too proud and well… he was as well a sort of an asshole, but Sasori still had some level of respect and tolerance towards the Uchiha… at least compared to the others.

The two men glanced at each other in a silent agreement as they heard yet another ruckus rising from the troops behind them. Maybe it was for the best they'd let the airheads stick together. At least Itachi would not bother the puppet master with overly talkativeness or any other annoying traits. If the puppet master were to carry on the mission with Itachi there would be no such nuisances as small talk, silly questions, piss-taking or chit chat and what not… Sasori actually began to like the idea of being accompanied with the equally serious and withdrawn shinobi. It might end up being a peaceful travel after all and Sasori really needed some solitude. It would be like velvet to his nerves now…

The group of nothing short of exhausted Akatuski's finally stopped to rest after days of travelling. Even Hidan was too tired to complain and they set up a camp to rest for a few hours before the sun would rise. As they woke up, Itachi quickly divided the group as he'd earlier intended. To the puppeteers surprise there was very little controversy about the division of the teams. Itachi coaxed them about what to do, where to go and in what schedule the mission was to be completed. After the quick instructions they all vanished to their own directions, towards their individual targets.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori and Itachi proved to be quite a team. They immediately reached an understanding of what needed to be done and how. There was no unnecessary nonsense; they were precise, lethal and very efficient together. The pair quickly learned how to compliment each others' abilities to gain the maximum benefit out of them. It could be said that their teamwork was almost ideally seamless. They were both intelligent, calculating and ambitious and at least when it came to fighting -a perfect match.

One thing about it kept bothering Sasori though… As effective and rapid as their attacks against their enemies were, the fights always left the puppet master feeling slightly… dissatisfied in some way. He discovered the problem soon enough. He and Itachi made a fast, accurate and infallible killing machine together, but the reason for his discontentment was that those wonderful moments of slaughter were over way too soon. Itachi as opposed to Deidara was slightly _too_ goal oriented and didn't seem to enjoy the act itself as much as reaching the target. Fair enough, at times the battles with Sasori and Deidara got a bit out of hand and messy, but the puppet master had to admit that's what made them a hell of a lot more fun as well…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mission was finally reaching its end after hectic couple of weeks. Sasori was quite happy about being sent away for a bit longer. He'd had a chance to gather his thoughts and return to his old self, being too occupied fighting and planning their strategies to think about irrelevancies. The puppet master felt again in control of himself and Itachi's silent company and determination had reminded him of what was really important in his life: his goals, his ambitions… How could've he ever let anything obfuscate them in the first place?

Sasori thought that he was ready to face his partner and really put Deidara back to his place. He would no longer be a slave to his… whatever they had been that had took him over in his previous mission with his partner. He felt like he was totally in control and would make no mistake in returning things to the way they used to be between him and the bomber.

It was the last night of their mission before gathering together with the rest of the member's of their team to make their way back to their base together. Itachi was truly grateful for Sasori's ability to embalm the corpses so they didn't have to suffer the nasty side effects of their trophies rotting away on their return trip. The pair had settled to rest for the night in a cave nearby the meeting point. They had arrived there first, knowing their comrades would only get there the next day as they were a day early; another proof of the pair's efficiency.

After finding the place to hide and wait for their fellow organization members, Itachi had decided to leave to look for some food. They'd been living on minimal supplies to save time and now that they were early they might as well make themselves a bit more comfortable.

Sasori was sitting inside their shelter, staring at the flames of the fire he'd made, deep in thought, as suddenly something unnerving began to stir inside him… He started to feel somehow anxious and restless. Was it because they were getting closer to home? No… he told himself; he had made his peace with everything that had happened between him and Deidara. Or… was it this place? He lifted his gaze to look around him. The cave undeniably reminded him of the one where he and Deidara had… It could have even been the same place…

The puppet master's eyes widened as he recognized the feeling swirling inside him. As if out of the blue all the memories flooded back to his mind as well as to his body with overwhelming intensity. He had been so wrapped up in his mission and accomplishing his goals he had failed to realize that the moment he'd relax the feelings he'd been so furiously escaping from were right there waiting for him…

He suddenly remembered every single touch as if they were still lingering on his skin… every single whisper and heated breath… and before long the needy words of the two lovers were echoing in his head…

"_If you're going to fuck me again just to treat me like a piece of shit afterwards… I'd rather you not. You might be capable of using me just as your toy but I can't let you do that to me anymore. Un."_

"_But of course you can …and you will." _

"_Sasori…" _

Sasori squeezed his eyes shut. Why? Why now? Why could he not get away from these memories?!?! How come they were returning now? And he had been doing so well composing himself lately and getting away from those ridiculous thoughts…

"_Stop… I don't want to… " _

"_It doesn't matter. I can surely make you…"_

The puppet master shivered noticing his breath getting caught in his throat while the memories were pushing their way forcibly back to his brain.

"_Mmmmnnn…hh.. ."_

"_My my, Deidara… You don't really sound that non-consensual to me…"_

"_Ah-aaah…. Danna!! Please… let me touch you… "_

The recollection of their heated night of passion made Sasori's head spin… the all too familiar desire started curling up in the bottom of his stomach and he barely noticed his tongue trailing along his bottom lip before he bit on it…

"Shit…" Sasori sighed in his own head "I never escaped after all…" His thoughts were becoming less struggling and more heated. The hunger had been burning deep inside of him all this time… and his own helplessness in its grip was making him want to feed it even more.

"Why am I doing this?!" he thought in self torture… "I cannot give into this again!?!" he felt like he was going to burst or be plunged into insanity by the two different sides of him battling for dominance in his head.

"I have to do something to make this stop… I just… want it to stop…" he thought as his arousal was slowly getting the better of him.

"Maybe it's just this place… if I let myself go just this once… let myself live that night all over again… it will leave me alone and things can return back to normal!" how foolish… even Sasori somewhere in the back of his head knew it would not work out that way…

Against his better knowledge he sighed closing his eyes, leaning his head back as his small hand slowly reached down toward the edge of his trousers. His breathing was already getting deeper and heavier. He had to admit to himself he'd missed those delicious sensations… although he knew this time they would only remain a cheap imitation of the one's he'd previously experienced.

The red head was getting lost in the moment… He was lying next to the fire, supporting himself with his elbows. As his palm reached the tip of his semi-erected member, he gasped. And as his quickening strokes sent more waves of pleasure through his body, he sighed quietly whispering his lover's name

"Mmnhh_… Deidara_…" he moaned with a longing voice.

"Well… this is a bit of a surprise; I thought you were more than happy to be parted from your petulant other half… Sasori-san." Itachi was standing in the mouth of the cave, his voice snapping the puppet master right out of his delirium.

Sasori had never wished more to be swallowed by the ground or that there would have been some way of hiding what he had been doing, his rather compromising position leaving very little to one's imagination. To Itachi's secret enjoyment… the puppet master pleasuring himself on the floor of the cave _was_ after all quite a captivating sight…

"Shit – on - me!!!" Sasori thought grinding his teeth, closing his eyes in an unconscious effort to escape the situation "Uchiha Itachi catching me touching myself, muttering Deidara's name... great… this will definitely make it to the most embarrassing and degrading situations of my life… I will _never_ live this down!"

"You know…" Itachi spoke softly while making his way towards the smaller ninja "if you were in such desperate need to alleviate your… craving, you didn't have to resort to doing it yourself…" the sharingan user kneeled down next to the other pulling the stunned red head into a kiss, pushing his lithe body to the ground with his. Itachi met the stunned puppet masters eyes as he broke the tender kiss.

"Hmm… your lips are so soft… " he purred into the other ones ear, trailing the red head's chin with his fingertips"…and you taste nice too, Sasori-_kun_…" Itachi whispered huskily and carried on with a deeper, raspy voice

"I bet you give really good head…" Sasori blushed madly as his eyes widened even more if only possible. If he would have been capable of being even slightly more lucid, he would have noticed Itachi panting slightly as the dirty words escaped his lips

"…that brat should consider himself lucky…".

"WHAT?!? How could he know!?!" Sasori thought, his heart skipping a beat at the Uchiha's remarks. He indeed remembered all too well his first night with Deidara when the blonde had boldly pushed Sasori's head between his thighs and forced himself into the puppeteer's mouth.

"Itachi couldn't possibly…!!" Sasori's thoughts were interrupted by the dark haired ninja pulling the red head's hand out of his trousers just to replace it with his own, grasping the Sasori's still slightly engorged member and stroking it lightly.

"Hmm… doesn't it feel much better to feel someone else's hand there?" Sasori was too confused and embarrassed to answer, but his body was doing the responding in his behalf as he felt himself pulsating in Itachi's grasp despite of his utter bewilderment.

"What in the world is the Uchiha thinking?!? Why the hell is he doing this?!" there was just too many questions in the puppet master's head to think clearly. And the beautiful dark ninja on top of him, pleasuring him didn't exactly help him concentrate…

Sasori knew he'd have to get a grip and soon! The whole picture was so off he couldn't even begin to picture why Itachi was coming onto him, the whole scenario was nothing short of disturbing! The more reason to stop this madness, Sasori though and finally managed to grab the taller ninja's hand by the wrist.

"Itachi. Stop. I don't want this." Sasori said with a surprisingly composed manner as he looked the Uchiha in the eye.

Itachi returned his gaze unfazed by what he had just said and carried on pressing his lips onto Sasori's neck, caressing the tender skin with his dexterous tongue. His hand started slowly moving again under the cloth of Sasori's clothes.

"Mmnh…" Sasori let out a quiet moan." Shit… Itachi's very good at this… but not as good as De-"

"What the fuck is going through my brain!?!" the puppet master screamed in his head when catching himself thinking the way he had.

"No no no no NO!!! This is way too screwed up, even for me! Fucking Uchiha Itachi is the last thing I need right now- or wait… Maybe I… should? Maybe that's _exactly_ what I should do to get Deidara out of my system! At least then I would know… if it was just sex or… if I _wanted_ _him_." Sasori shuddered at his last thought.

"And if I let him do me, he will not tell anyone about what happened either… it could end up working for my benefit after all…" turning his trail of thoughts this way, the puppet master smiled inwardly and grabbed Itachi from the collar of his cloak, pulling the sharingan user up in a sensual, mind blowing kiss.

This came as a complete surprise to the Uchiha. He had been prepared to persuade the puppeteer to do this or even force him to if he'd have to. But goddamn, the dark ninja had never expected the red head to be so… _feisty_, not to mention a really, _really_ skilled, seductive kisser…

"This could actually end up being the best part of my mission" Itachi thought as the two ninja's tongues danced ardently against each other.

The two Akatsuki's had made a silent agreement of not turning back and they'd bring it into play by ripping each other's clothes off between their kisses and caresses.

The only thing that was bothering Sasori, like an annoying thorn under his skin, was the sensation that he felt somewhat unattached from it all. He was sort of enjoying Itachi's harsh touches and kisses but there was something missing… The animal, mad lust and heat that usually got a hold of him, putting him on an autopilot, while being exposed to these kinds of activities were not there… The puppet master felt like he was doing everything right but it all felt too… clinical, planned and from his part at least, almost robotic. The whole thing was more like an act of performance not of desire…

This slight disinterest and the distracted expression on Sasori's face didn't go unnoticed by Itachi so he decided to pull all the stops. He caressed the small body underneath him with soft, almost loving hands as he proceeded to blow tantalizing kisses onto Sasori's body going lower until he reached his hips and took all of his flesh into his mouth. He would force the puppet master to enjoy this if he'd have to. It would have been a bit too much to ask Sasori not to as the Uchiha kept on licking and sucking his cock with devotion.

"Hmm…" the silent hum of pleasure escaped the red head's lips now as he was forced to get harder in his partner's mouth.

Itachi smiled complacently at the sounds of gratitude as he turned his body, never releasing Sasori from his mouth while he practically sat on the red head's face; a less than subtle hint for the puppeteer to return the favor… At first Sasori didn't quite understand what the other shinobi was getting at but he caught up soon enough as Itachi bucked his hips, gently nudging the entrance of Sasori's mouth with the tip of his erection.

"O-oh… so you can do it this way too" Sasori thought feeling a little slow "I never came to think of that…" he opened his mouth to let the other eagerly penetrate it with his throbbing member. The puppet master found he actually liked this position and having to suck Itachi off didn't feel half as embarrassing or degrading while the Uchiha was simultaneously doing the same to him. In fact the whole scene was quite arousing…

"Mmnnhhgh…" Itachi suddenly moaned at the sensation of Sasori's lovely, slippery tongue dancing along his weeping, almost bursting hard length. He gasped even louder as he let Sasori's erection drop off his mouth, catching it into his hand, rubbing it harshly as he gasped panting heavily

"I knew your mouth was made for this! Aaahh!!" The usually stoic Uchiha was losing himself as Sasori buried his head deeper into his hips grabbing his ass tighter.

Sasori answered with a suffocated moan and his erection twitching in Itachi's hand, which only added to the dark shinobi's enjoyment.

"You _are_ good! Don't you dare stop…" he commanded his body shivering with pleasure, however between his panting it sounded more like a plea than an order.

Sasori moaned heatedly at the compliments and made sure to comply with the dark haired man's requests. He quite liked the way he was able to make Itachi behave this way… He was still wondering why though? What was the motivation behind the Uchiha's initiative…

He was soon woken up from his ponderings as he felt Itachi's fingertip first slowly circling his tip, gathering a bit of his pre cum to make it slightly wet. Then he moved the slightly moist finger letting it dance around Sasori's tight ring of muscle at his entrance. Sasori's eyes flung open as after a while of working to soften his tightness, Itachi penetrated him with his index finger.

"Fine… there's no turning back then…" the red head thought "It could actually end up feeling… good, despite of the undeniable absurdness..."

Itachi was stretching Sasori with his fingers as the smaller ninja kept on attending to the sharingan user's needy thrusts into his mouth. When Itachi decided in his lust clouded mind that the puppet master was prepared enough to handle his cock inside him, he quickly repositioned them so that Sasori was underneath the taller shinobi, lying on his stomach.

Itachi had been brought so close to his release he had to take a couple of deep breaths before harshly spreading the smaller one's legs in effort to position himself, getting ready to penetrate him. He wrapped his arm around the slender waist of the puppet master as he pushed himself inside.

Sasori squeezed his eyes shut at the initial uncomfortable sensation. Itachi's thrust were abrasive and a bit dry but the red head remained calm and kept breathing, knowing the worst pain would subside soon as he got more used to the treatment.

As Itachi concentrated more on thrusting himself inside the puppet master, Sasori's mind started wandering again…

"How could sex feel so different with… hmph… Deidara?" he wondered. It wasn't unpleasant, but Sasori couldn't help the feeling of being unattached, like he was struggling to keep his mind in what he was doing. Sasori was getting more distracted again… he didn't exactly like the idea of preferring sex with Deidara! Why didn't he feel the same vehement lust with Itachi?!

He had been sustaining his certain degree of denial by convincing himself that he had enjoyed being fucked by his partner solely due to the fact that he had been taking pleasure in the act itself, regardless of who he'd been doing it with. But here he was, naked underneath his at least to say very attractive comrade, being pleasured in all ways imaginable and the only thing he could think about was if he even really liked it or not!!

"Shit!" Sasori sneered at his thoughts in frustration "I have to concentrate on this… But how come I never have to concentrate on enjoying these things with Deidara!?! It's quite the opposite! I have to hold myself back when he is touching me not to lose myself the minute I feel him..!" Suddenly the memory of Deidara made a hot wave of overwhelming lust coil in the bottom of Sasori's stomach.

"Aah..!" he gasped and immediately bit his lip not to blurt out the blonde's name when Itachi hardness met the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. The puppet master clenched his fists…

"I _cannot believe_ I'm getting off by thinking of Deidara doing this to me!!!" Sasori thought in exasperation and disbelief.

Itachi didn't really give a shit about what or who the puppet master was thinking of… it's not like there was a lot of love lost between those two. As long as he would get what he wanted out of this…

Sasori was bitterly amused by the situation:

"So there's undeniable benefits to this position as well…" he thought, figuring if he'd have to face the Uchiha there would be no chance in hell he would ever be able to come, being too distracted by all his disturbing thoughts and questions…

"At least like this I can imagine he's someone else…" he smiled sarcastically as Itachi kept on pounding into him from behind.

Itachi noticed he'd have to do something to excite his partner more… he wanted or more accurately put _needed_ to hear the puppet master moan, for more reason than just one...

He leaned down so his lips were touching Sasori's ear and suddenly grabbed the red head's length in his hand, starting to caress it in unison with his thrusts which were now aimed at the tender spot inside the puppet master. He slowed down his pace a bit to be able to speak quietly into the other one's ear while fucking him

"Aah… Sasori-san" he whispered smiling "I knew you'd like it like this…" he emphasized his words by ramming his cock almost violently into the smaller Akatsuki, managing to draw a gasp of pleasure out of him.

"Hmm… and that's how I like to hear you" he continued and hissed in his ear

"You might not be very verbal yourself but I couldn't help but noticing you getting turned on when I… complimented you earlier. Does Deidara talk dirty to you when he fucks you? I bet you love it… The loud brat must get you really riled up with his filthy mouth…"

Sasori would have probably reacted to Itachi's taunting and insulting words by trying to throw the sharingan user off him… unless he'd felt an overwhelming, blinding jolt of pleasure shooting through his body at the same time, which left him physically quite defenseless. Instead of objecting, the red head let out a rather shamelessly loud moan…

Itachi chuckled a bit when discovering Sasori's weak spot. The red head was all of a sudden visibly so switched on the dark-haired shinobi knew he didn't have to do much anymore…

"Well, look at you… Akasuna-no-Sasori, who would have thought…" he sneered between his heavy panting as he kept on with his increasingly speedy thrusts and strokes "… you would be so _whorish_?" At the last words Sasori erupted without warning into the Uchiha's hand, suddenly becoming completely unable to hold himself back.

Itachi was surprised he'd managed to push the puppet master over the edge so quickly but didn't have time to wonder too much about his accomplishment as the clenching tight walls of his partner sent him to his climax as well. He made sure to groan contentedly as he emptied his seed into the red head with his final hard thrust.

The dark haired ninja slumped on top of the mess that was Sasori in exhaustion as the puppet master was immediately struck by a heavy pang of remorse. The outcome of the episode was the worst possible he could have pictured; not only had it proved him unnervingly wrong about his interests towards Deidara, but Itachi had also called him on it… amongst a few other things he'd rather not even recall, including some appetencies he didn't even know he had…

Itachi on the other hand seemed quite satisfied still lying on top of the rather gutted red head. He added to the small shinobi's humiliation by patronizingly petting his hair and whispering

"I must say, despite of your initial aloofness, you really are worthwhile a fuck… It's a shame though… I somehow think that I still didn't manage to extract all there is out of you…" he smirked while he carried on taunting the red head

"Hmph… but after all, I knew I wasn't exactly the one who makes you tick…"

Sasori turned on his back, forcing Itachi to roll off him to his side and looked at him with clear irritation in his eyes

"What is the meaning of these constant references you are making about Deidara?" he asked, annoyed enough not to care about possibly revealing something he shouldn't to the Uchiha. He was tired of Itachi's games and being taunted by him. The puppet master would rather put an end to it by getting it all out in the open instead of this irritating beating around the bush.

"Hmph…" Itachi sneered "Seems like you're clueless as well as in denial, my friend…" he reached out towards the pocket of his cloak to pull out a small electronic devise. Sasori could not make out exactly what it was in the darkness of the cave.

"You know nothing about me!" Sasori snapped in defiance. The puppet master had concluded that the Uchiha was only screwing with his head and knew nothing about what had really happened. He was convinced Itachi had only been testing him with his remarks about Deidara.

"Sasori-san…" Itachi continued shaking his head "Did you really think your dirty little secret would remain covered up forever?"

"What?!?" Sasori exclaimed incredulously. This couldn't mean…?

"I know all about your forbidden little 'love-affair' with the brat." Sasori's eyes widened in shock. Could he be bluffing?

"Wasn't it obvious already?! I would have given you credit for being a little bit smarter than that… I mean how much more obvious could I've made it?! Hn… I suppose one can never underestimate the power of denial…" Itachi gloated

"Oh, but the best part was how you walked straight into proving me right with your… reactions. Not that any more proof was actually required…" saying this Itachi revealed exactly what he meant by pressing a button of the small thing that looked like a recorder of some sort.

At first Sasori could not make much of the noises of the recording, but eventually he recognized his own voice, which sounded really weird to himself…

"_Tst-tst… This time… __I'm __going to __fuck you__."_

"_AAhhh!! Danna? Y-you're bleeding?" _

By now, hearing Deidara's voice Sasori understood exactly what was being played to him. He froze, unable to do anything but to stare into emptiness, his body refusing to move.

"_Nnnn… aaah… " _

"_Does it feel good? …Deidara…-__kun__?"_

"_AAH!! Sasori-s-sama!! Please…p..please…"_

Sasori's heart nearly stopped as the grin on Itachi's face grew wider. It was obvious that the Uchiha knew exactly what was coming next. Sasori couldn't do anything but to listen to the torturous sounds of him and Deidara fucking each other in front of the sadistically amused Uchiha.

"_You…want me… to do… what?" _

He heard his own voice again from the tape as if it was coming through a thick veil. The puppet master was starting to feel queasy…

"_Sasori-sama… Fuck me!"_

He blushed madly as he whispered almost inaudibly

"Itachi. I got your point. Stop it." he remembered very well what was coming next and he didn't want to hear it.

"_SASORRIIII!! Just do me if you're going to! Fuck me __hard__ NOW or I swear to God I'll bite my way through these fucking strings and take you up, down and sideways so hard you won't be able to even tell your own name afterwards!!"_

"_Aaah…hnn.. "_

After the last sound of the puppet master lecherously moaning for his lover, the tape was finally stopped. The two of them stood for a while in silence. Sasori being pained by it while Itachi obviously enjoying it.

"Okay…" Sasori broke the silence with a defeated tone "What is it that you want, Itachi?"

"Hn, it's not about what _I_ want… It's about what the _leader_ wants."

"Pein?!?" Sasori nearly screamed out "What does he have to do with any of this?!"

"Well, let's just say that I'm not the only one who's heard this…" he took his time choosing the right words to smite the red head with

"…pornographic masterpiece." Itachi nearly laughed at his rather successful choice as the blush on Sasori's cheeks deepened, as if it would have been possible.

"But don't worry… your secret's safe with me… and Pein-sama of course. Must say he wasn't very impressed at first though, but as clever as he is, I bet he can manage to turn this to his advantage as well."

Sasori was completely shell-shocked. Saying he was entirely lost and confused would have been a gross understatement. Itachi was pulling his clothes back on as he noticed the puppet masters frozen posture and anguished look on his face.

"Now don't look like that, Sasori-san. We had fun right? Think of it this way; I in fact did you a favor, if not even two!"

"WHAT?!?" the puppet master's rage which had been bubbling under started to surface "I'm warning you , Itachi! You are not immortal and my patience's running short!"

Itachi looked in surprise as he could see a faint cloud of eerie chakra forming a shield around the small red head's body. The Uchiha couldn't bother to get too nervous though, he had the Mangekyo Sharingan –there was nothing the puppet master could do to him. He might as well have a little more fun with his prey…

"Well, I fucked you letting you almost openly play-pretend I was Deidara. Pretty generous of me, don't you think? Not too many guys would let you get away with that… Oh, by the way" he said throwing the tape recorder to Sasori hap-hazardly

"…you can keep this. Consider it a present from me. Looks like you could find it useful in the future…" he smirked smugly.

"You fucking bastard!" Sasori spat, though reflexively catching the item being swung at him.

"Well, make no mistake Akasuna-no-Sasori, I'm giving the tape to you in a sort of an exchange for a new one, which will be much more useful now." Itachi said flinging another recorder in his hand which undoubtedly included the sounds of their earlier session…

"Talking about favors; after this you don't have to worry about Deidara pestering you ever again and with time you won't have to agonize yourself with whether you want to fuck the stupid slutty brat or not… "

"What do you mean?!?" Sasori growled his anger escalating with every word coming out of Itachi's mouth.

"Because by the time we reach the Akatsuki base…" Itachi would relish the following words, carefully observing the puppet master's expression, making sure he'd imprint it to his memory

"…your precious little Deidara will most likely be… _already dead_."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that's it for now… and yeah I know; another cliffie… I suck! Promise I'll try to make up for it by updating asap…

Until next time! ~


	8. Isolation

_**Warning:**__ Chapter includes violence and abuse and yes; I have been cruel… so you've been warned :)_

_**AN:**__ Hi… My humble apologies for not updating the story as quickly as I promised. Yeah, I'm a stinking liar! :)_

_I'm going through a phase where everything's just… well… shit, to be honest. Cannot bring myself to re-write this chap anymore though… sorry for that, I kinda wanted to but I've already done that 3 times… hence the long wait… :)_

_And… the nights are getting longer and darker and it's no good for me… These winters up here are crushing my spirit!!!_

_But I hate whining so I'll stop. :) There. All better._

_I hope you'll still like at least something about the chapter. Thanks for existing! 3_

_XXX ~Insomniac-insaniac-what-frickin'-not…_

_

* * *

  
_

_Drip....... _

_Drip……... _

_Drip……. ._

The drops of water hitting the porcelain in painfully long intervals were the only sound in the pitch-black silence. The shaken character was shivering and twitching on the filthy bed, staring at the emptiness, hugging his trembling body to his knees. He was clinging into a single shabby piece of clothing he held in his hands as if his life depended on it…

The blonde would almost jump up with every single drop, the echoing of the agonizingly slow, repetitive rhythm almost driving him to insanity. He found himself anticipating every nerve-wrecking sound, hoping he would finally be blessed with silence, just to cringe spastically at the evident noise of another little droplet meeting the sink.

If one could have been able to see him, the sight would have been quite shocking and sorrowful. The bomber was clearly suffering from malnutrition and his now fragile looking body was grotesquely adorned with cuts and bruises. The usually beautifully cascading silky hair of his was dirty and unkempt, full of knots and kinks. The stare of his once vividly sparkling cerulean eyes was empty and uncomprehending, his orbs widened in shock as his nervous system was overly afflicted with constant flow of adrenaline. One could say the young man was teetering on the brink of lunacy.

Deidara did not have any idea of how long he'd been held captive in his own room for. There was no source of light so it was impossible to figure out what time of the day it was, consequently making it impossible to keep track of the passing days. The blonde couldn't even tell if he had really been sleeping at all during the whole time, the delirious state of his not helping him distinguishing what was real and what not, or when he was awake or dreaming.

There was no days or nights, only static, torturous silence constantly broken by the out of repair water tap. He'd have some reference of time by Pein's visits to him; though they were so inconsistent one could hardly rely on drawing reliable conclusions based on them.

Once Deidara had returned to his room after the first time the fearsome Akatsuki leader had attacked him, he'd pretty soon discovered that things were definitely not the way they used to be. The first thing he had noticed was that he'd been unable to switch the lights on. Thinking it had only been a burnt fuse, he'd stumbled to the door just to discover it locked from the outside.

He had kicked, punched, screamed and sworn, even begged, but to no avail. As he had begun to search for something in the room to help him break the door, he'd discovered in utter shock that the room was entirely emptied of everything except for his bed! All of his and Sasori's belongings had been removed; there had not been a single evidence of the couple's existence to be found in the darkened, concealed space.

The captured blonde soon learned he would be brought just enough food –if one could call it that- for his body to remain barely functional. His water supply was rationed as well in order to keep him dehydrated and weak. He could tell by the sound of the footsteps that the person delivering him his bare necessities was not Pein. Well, he'd figured someone must have helped the leader to organize the room while he had been searching for Sasori and ended up having the faithful first meeting with the pierced ninja.

The door was always opened just enough for the person to push the bowl of whatever it was they made him eat and a small waterskin in, but Deidara could never perceive who the person was. After extended periods of time spent in complete darkness his eyes had been deprived from light enough to result in a near blinding effect when the bright rays would flood piercingly through the darkness.

Eventually in his physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted state the blonde started questioning everything, his sanity and even his existence. The broken water tap in his room was by no means a mere coincidence… it was a rather cruel method to ensure Deidara would not be able to get much sleep in his cell, the sleep deprived, delusional mind being that much easier to break…

However horrifying Pein's reappearances were, they also gave the blonde a kind of a relief in a warped way; Deidara desperately needed something to help him grasp some sense of reality, even physical pain or emotional abuse if nothing else. _Anything_ to prove he still existed somewhere else except for in his own head only… and sadly Pein's visits were the only contact he had with the outside world.

The leader always came to take him away by himself. Those were the only times Deidara was let out of his room. The scenarios at least in the beginning had always been pretty much the same. The pierced red-head would barge into the room as if out of nowhere, drag the stunned blonde harshly to his feet without saying a word and tied his hands and blindfolded him before taking him into another room where he'd be repeatedly beaten, cut and verbally attacked in most depraved ways.

Pein would make him repeat disturbing statements about himself over and over again, weird, degrading things. As Deidara had a very poor sense of time, he couldn't really tell how long those torturous sessions took, but they felt like they'd go on forever. The blonde had no idea why Pein made him say all those things… but it started to have an effect on his already fragile psyche; he started to lose his sense of self.

In the beginning Deidara had just complied with Pein's orders in attempt to avoid being beaten more badly than necessary. He had not agreed with anything he'd been made to say. After all he'd known he wasn't worthless scum or a sordid perversion of nature; otherwise someone like his Danna wouldn't have ever cared for him… Deidara knew that it would've been a bit too much to say that the older artist loved him, but he knew Sasori cared for him at some level. He had seen it in the puppet masters eyes when he had kissed him for the last time before returning to the base, before everything had turned into an incomprehensible nightmare…So Pein must have been wrong… must have.

Despite of his early determination, after a week or so of those sadistic sessions, Deidara begun to feel an overwhelming, inexplicable sense of guilt after being repeatedly and mercilessly attacked for anything that was allegedly wrong with him. Instead of deeming his leader's actions deranged and heinous as he had done without questioning, his perception started to gradually shift into a feeling of general sense of deep, crushing shame; everything _he_ was and all the things _he_ did was wrong. The continuous repetition of his presumed sins and making him repeat how skewed he was, started to make him feel like he almost deserved every horrid act he'd been disposed to. He was slowly forgetting his resolution, he was forgetting about Sasori and he was forgetting himself… His old life started to fade into a utopian dream, seeming distant and unreal.

_"Who am I? Where am I? What am I supposed to do?" ____the bomber was slowly losing his sense of reality… _

_"Why don't they just kill me?!? If I'm such a disgrace, so bad and useless then why do they bother doing all this?! Just get it over with!!"_

If he would have been capable of slightly more analytical and logical thinking he would have realized the answer was in fact quite clear… But the blonde's mind was too shattered due to the continuous lack of food, sleep and enormous fear of mental and physical abuse.

Sometimes he'd caught himself praying for his death just to be released from all those torturous things which had now become his everyday life. But just as he did he'd mentally slap himself and grab the piece of clothing, pressing it against his face to try and draw in any trace of scent that might be still caught to it. The now mushy rag was his treasure, his lifeline. It helped him to remember even if just for a fleeting moment why he had to stay alive…

Deidara learned he was better off playing broken, not that he actually wasn't close to the point as he was... Every time he'd try and show some spirit, he would only get beaten worse, screamed at more aggressively in prolonged sessions of even more volatile treatment, as well as he'd found his food and water reduced to an even lesser amount. Every time he thought he could not take any more, he'd return to his room and when he was sure his tormentors had left, dug the soft piece of fabric he kept hidden under his bed and snuggled it against his tearful face. But the warmness was wearing out, the hint of the comforting scent fading…

The more shattered the blonde seemed and the deeper his state of crisis was, the more leniencies Pein started granting him. Deidara was quite astounded by this, but at times when the bomber seemed about ready to crack, the leader would show him almost fatherly concern and even… tenderness. Those moments despite of them being confusing, felt like a gift sent from the heavens above in the midst of all the suffering.

The offer of small kindnesses, even when coming from his oppressor, seemed huge and made Deidara experience a sense of relief and gratitude completely out of proportion to the offerings, as if Pein had saved his life. The blonde had no idea that those moments were even more dangerous than the ones of senseless violence and abuse…

That night Pein entered Deidara's room in a much more suave manner than he'd made a habit out of doing. His steps were calm and slow and instead of ripping the blonde up from his bed, he sat next to him, leaning over the bomber lying on his bed. His moves were almost eerie… well considered… At first Deidara didn't seem to react to his presence at all, as if he was already completely used and numb, not caring what would follow of the appearance of his leader…

The older shinobi stroked the knotty blonde locks slowly. The last couple of weeks had left Deidara mentally in something of a blank state, now all that was left for Pein to do was kind of " fill in the blanks"… He leaned down to whisper quietly into his ear:

"Are you scared of being alone? Or… are you more scared of… me? You wouldn't need to be…" his hands carried on gently petting the blonde's head. Tears begun to well up in his blue orbs…he was unable to speak.

"I have seen you suffering enormously, _my child_… " Pein lifted Deidara's limp body enough to close him fondly into his warm embrace. To feel the touch of another person was a bit more than the young boy could take in the state he was in and he started sobbing uncontrollably, clinging into his tormentor.

"There, there… You know already that I _had to_ do those things to you… I didn't want to but you left me no choice… I had to make you realize just how wrong you were, just how wrong everything you did was." Pein's voice was calm and soothing. In his painful, agonizing loneliness it was the sweetest sound the blonde had ever heard.

"You don't want to suffer anymore, do you?" Deidara responded by shaking his head violently.

"Then let me help you. I can make it all stop… I can make it all go away. You don't want it to go on anymore… do you?" the pierced sadist continued to softly stroke the abused blonde's hair and back, his inflection rather patronizing.

Deidara responded by shaking his head again with more determination. He actually wanted to comply with everything; it could make it all stop. Pein would finally reveal what he wanted from him and would make sure he'd carefully live up to his expectations and requests as he could not imagine it could lead to any worse situation than the one at hand… and also… he now really wanted to obey. He would never have to experience the horrors of intolerable isolation, starvation, darkness and deprivation anymore.

Deidara's relief was indescribable. In his emptiness and lonely suffering, to feel Pein's warm body against his now skinny, cold form felt like a gift from god! He didn't have to endure the fear, cold and misery anymore… this was his chance to get out of his hell. Pein would finally grant him… salvation and reward him for surviving his test. He was willing to do almost anything to make it end, anything…

"Pein-sama…" Deidara sobbed

"I... I'll do anything. I'll be loyal to you and any causes you choose to use me for. I understand now that I've been an abomination and a disgrace for your noble ideals. But… I'm better now, I understand now! I can see I was wrong and I… I want to change!!!" the poor blonde was now almost ecstatic.

Pein lifted Deidara off his chest, holding the boy from his bony shoulders to meet his eyes. The young man was wobbling in his grasp looking like he'd collapse the moment the stronger shinobi would let go of him. He looked at the seemingly broken man in his hands deadpan in the eye, examining the blonde's expression. Then his glare suddenly turned cold.

"What do you take me for?" he growled with a menacing voice. Deidara felt the all too familiar sickness rising as his leader's demeanor switched again.

"Do youthink you can fool me, you insolent bastard? You think you can screw around with me?!?! HUH?!?" his voice was rising with every single word until he was shouting in rage, his fierce rinnegan eyes burning with wrath.

Deidara was cruelly brought back from his near euphoric state of ephemeral relief and gratitude. His mouth fell open just for his jaw to lock from the force of Pein-sama's fist connecting with it. And to Deidara's misfortune and despair it did not end there… not by far. To his misery it took several intolerably long minutes until he mercifully lost consciousness…

_"Maybe…_

_this time…_

_I won't return to this world…_

_and maybe…_

_it won't be so bad…"_

those were the blonde's last thoughts before he slipped into the darkness.

After that specifically violent encounter, Deidara was left lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He was disoriented, dizzy and sick from swallowing the red substance which irritated his empty stomach. He was brought back to reality by footsteps of someone entering the room. This had never happened before! Deidara decided to pretend to be still unconscious, although he could not really tell if any of what he was hearing or experiencing was real… Thinking the blonde was out of it the two characters started a conversation

"Pein-sama…" it was a woman's voice! Deidara struggled to focus fighting back the darkness which was about to seduce him back into blissful unconsciousness again "How is the process with him going? "

"There have been a few drawbacks time to time." Pein replied with a contemplating tone there was not a hint left of his previous anger "I never thought the kid would be so tough.I thought I came so close today, but…"

"…but?" the woman asked with a timid voice, obviously not wanting to anger the leader.

"I saw something in his eyes… something I didn't want to see anymore… something I thought I had taken from him already…"

"What was that?" the woman's reply was now more hasty as she became eager to know more

Pein took a meditative pause before replying

"_Hope_."

" Don't know how he does it… the method is supposed to be fool proof… " the woman replied. Deidara was sure he knew the voice… Konan! Who else…

"Don't worry. I'll make sure everything will go according to the plan. He'll be ready to accept his mission soon." Pein spoke again.

Mission! What mission?!?! Deidara was dumbstruck! For heaven's sake I can barely think or stand! How can anyone in his right mind even consider me for a fucking mission!!!

"He has to be. There is no other who can pull that off…"

"I KNOW THAT!" Pein raised his voice in unexpected irritation and Deidara heard a slamming sound which could have only been the leader's fist hitting his desk.

"I'm sorry… I do not doubt you… God no! It's just…. we need to hurry. The others are returning soon…"

The others…? _THE OTHERS_!!! Could that mean… Sasori… as well!?!Even the thought felt too good to be true for the desperate boy! Deidara was struggling to stay still. This would mean all his suffering would have not been in vain! He would see his love - his hope- again and escape from this hell with him! All he would need to do was to survive for just a little while longer… Not to take any unnecessary risks; fuck, he'd be the beaten, obedient dog Pein wanted him to be to endure this! He had made it this far, couple of more seconds, minutes, hours, days… he didn't care now. He would be reunited with his Danna and it gave him all the strength he needed to endure this sick shit, any sick shit, until then!

He only wished he knew what he was fighting against! He'd concluded that there was only Konan and Pein responsible for his ill-treatment and they definitely didn't want to kill him, as they would have done it by now if it would have been their goal. What the hell was that talk about a mission? If he could only work that out… Deidara could not understand how the two could even consider…? And… hang on… Konan had said that he was the only one capable to take care of the mission! How could that be?! He was weaker than ever! And why on earth did he have to be isolated and starved and tortured?! What good could that bring? How would that contribute towards him being ready? And what capabilities he had the others didn't? Why him?

"_You got to focus… concentrate…_" the blonde was chanting almost furiously in his throbbing head."_Think, think… If I get this right it could save my life!"_

"Don't worry Konan. I'm sure the brat is just about ready to be introduced to the idea of what needs to be done… and I'll make sure by that time he'll be more than willing to embrace it. He's already shown some really positive signs today. But we must make absolutely sure he has no contact with the others though, it will be vital to the success of his _re-programming._" Pein continued, unwillingly giving the bomber all the information he needed to fully comprehend what was going on.

"_Re-programming_!!! Of course! How could have he not seen it before!? Isolation, starvation, sleep- and vision deprivation, torture, assault on identity, lenience, salvation… The whole thing was an age-old technique used by counter parts in wars to get prisoners to change their beliefs. The method was more commonly known as_ brainwashing____!

* * *

  
_

_Idid my usually attrocious proof-reading on this and I ended up liking the chapter more than I thought I would've... so all those hours not perhaps wasted?_

_I try and be realistic this time… it could take a little while to update as I'm in one of my moods. We'll see… I might get excited tomorrow and …yeah…right… _

_LOVE YOU all for reading my stuff! You give me hope! XXX_


	9. Convenient lies

_**AN:**__ Here I go again! First I want to send virtual kisses and hugs to all of you who have believed in me and encouraged me! I would have stopped writing this story long time ago without your support! XXXXX_

_I've taken a few liberties in this chap but I assume no-one gets too anal about it as you are all lovely people? ;) The information we get from the manga/anime is fairly limited, if it wasn't we would not need fanfics, right? ;) Aa-and I can hear all the little perverts out there screaming "NOOOO!" –LOL-_

_This chapter is a converging one and there will be twists, turns and revelations! This will take the story to another phase and I'll make sure to fit some of them bittersweet lllllllemooons in shortly!_

_XXX~Insomniac-unusually-sober-but-not-any-less-disorderly… XD_

_

* * *

  
_

Konan was out of breath running towards Pein's office. The somber-looking, blue-haired ninja had managed a fuck up of epic proportions and she knew there would be hell to pay for if she couldn't somehow set things straight. She had been made responsible by the Akatsuki leader for handling all the practical arrangements involving Deidara's imprisonment. Her duties also included making sure that the rest of the Akatsuki would be absent during the operation. It was down to her to keep track of the seven headed S-rank ninja group's progress on their mission and report their movements to Pein.

"Shit… Shit…Shit-shit-shit-SHIT!!!" that was all Konan could think of when she was running towards her leader, which was odd as she never swore. She regarded it as a common and vulgar habit, but one could hardly blame her for doing so, considering the hellishly tight spot she was in.

The problem was that she had told Pein that the leader had at least a whole day to re-organize everything involving Deidara before the Akatsuki's return. But now she'd just witnessed in utter shock _the_ two of them precipitously approaching the gates of the base!

Now HOW could have she miscalculated so badly? She was sure that the source of her information was reliable and accurate. And why the hell were that couple returning on their own without the rest of their team? Not to mention the fact that the two of them had been approaching their destination with a blinding speed… as if they'd almost been racing each other. They'd been so fast Konan had struggled to recognize their faces at first but there was no mistaking Hiruko, Sasori's favorite battle accessory he used to shield himself and hide his true form… Besides, what was Sasori doing inside that ghastly doll-thing anyway? He used it only when he was threatened or in battle…

"Oh GOD!!! This could ruin everything we've worked so hard for! Pein-sama will not forgive me…" Konan was petrified but she had no other option except to report the bad news immediately to the leader.

She finally reached the heavy wooden door and pushed it open promptly without so much as knocking. Despite of her fear there was not a second to lose. She barged in and immediately dropped on her knees in front of Pein bowing her head down almost to the floor.

"Pein-sama!" her voice was rash and her pace hurried. The pierced ninja knew straight away something was awry.

"What is it?" he asked with an inauspicious tone.

Deidara was lying on the floor blindfolded and his hands tied to his back. Konan barely noticed him and after all there was no time to consider the blonde's position in this, she'd have to take the risk that he'd possibly hear something he shouldn't

"The seven…" Konan was panting, not as much for being out of breath as out of fear "_Two of them are already here!!"_

Pein's eyes widened in shock and anger

"WHAT!?!?! _Which ones?!?!_"

Konan hesitated for a split second as she knew that the bad news were just about to get worse

"Itachi-san and Sasori-san! They are running towards the base and are almost at the gates!!!"

"You fucking useless wench! You told me I had a whole day before they would appear!!!" he roared pacing anxiously in front of Konan, thinking of the orders he was going to give to the woman. Despite of his fury, he knew disciplining her would have to wait as much more urgent things needed to be taken care of first.

On the brink of the chaos neither of them paid attention to the blonde who had noticed his chance. He was carefully slipping his torso bottom first through the loop his arms created being tied loosely behind his back. Luckily Pein hadn't really put much effort into tying the rope very tightly as he hardly needed to restrain the bomber anymore. The blindfold and ties were merely a psychological measure to make Deidara feel helpless and completely at his oppressors mercy.

Once the blonde had managed to inch his arms to his front he was finally able to free his blindfold. The effect was nothing short of a complete shock and Deidara was struggling not to gasp. He hadn't seen any light for nearly two weeks and facing it for the first time even if it was only the dim candles in Pein's office it was almost unbearable. He was trying to squint, desperate to adjust his eyes to the hurtful glow and figure out his surroundings and position of his antagonists in the room. This could be his only chance, the blonde was agonizingly aware of it!

"It is pivotal we get to Sasori first!! Do NOT let him get anywhere near the subject or their shared room. We have no guarantee how he'll react if he learns the truth!" Pein was quickly instructing Konan on what to do.

Deidara didn't really hear any of this as he could only think of one thing:

"Sasori-sama!!! Danna is _here_!!!" the though gave Deidara all the strength he needed to sidle himself on his feet, leaning on the wall. He was still struggling to focus his sight due to his extremely photosensitive eyes but now he knew his exit and was slowly crawling towards it.

It was in fact a blessing in disguise that the blonde had barely any chakra whatsoever left at this point; otherwise Pein and Konan would have noticed his movements instantly. But as there was nothing to reflect the bomber's presence, he somehow managed to sneak out of the door unobserved. He was stumbling and swaying through the labyrinth-like corridors supporting himself by leaning to the walls. He was cursing his weak body for not being able to move faster. The poor blonde still couldn't see much but he started to discern a silhouette looming in the end of the corridor, approaching him.

The form drawing nearer was short, almost juvenile… It couldn't have been anyone else but… Danna!! Deidara wanted to scream from the top of his lungs to confirm his belief but knew he would have been caught in a blink of an eye if he'd done that. He knew his time was running up as it was…

"_Just one… more… step… Move… move…"_

Instead, reaching out for the short figure ahead of him the young man's body finally gave in and he collapsed on the floor.

"_Damn it… I came so close…"_ Deidara thought as he fell.

But just as he was about to hit the ground he felt two slender arms catching him. The warm smell of wood mixed with something mysterious, the familiar scent of his partner filled his senses and drew him back from a verge of blackout…

"Sasori…sama…" the blonde opened his eyes, struggling against unconsciousness. He saw two honey colored eyes staring at him, somewhat distraught. Despite of Sasori's expression it all felt too good to be true. Deidara questioned for a moment if it was all just a beautiful dream... but the deep sound of Sasori's voice snapped him right out of it

"Deidara?! What on earth has happened to you?! You're in a terrible state!!" Sasori's voice was hasty and one could've detected even a slight hint of worry in it. At least Deidara did and it made him oddly relieved and happy… because it meant that Sasori did care about him after all… he knew it!

"Danna…" Deidara let out a relieved sigh "I knew you'd come… " the blonde used whatever strength was left in his weakened body to throw his arms around the small, stunned red head. In his shock and surprise Sasori didn't even shake the brat off but let the young shinobi cling into him. To feel his partner's body slightly pressed against his made tears well up in the blonde's eyes… He'd made it! Danna was here!

Sasori was alarmed to notice how bony and thin those once stern, muscular arms of Deidara felt around him. The once athletic body pressed onto his now felt fragile, almost as if it was about to break. Then the puppet master remembered Itachi's words… how could've he forgotten… They were the reason why he'd run back to the base without thinking of the consequences.

"…by the time we reach the Akatsuki base…your precious little Deidara will most likely be… _already dead_."

So this was what Itachi had meant! Deidara is a mess to say at least!! He looks like he's at his limit of tolerance, sick, or abused? What the hell is going on?

Sasori did not have any more time to contemplate on his partner's fate or condition as he saw Konan appearing next to him and Itachi getting closer from the other side of the corridor. Trapped… he didn't know why, but his intuition was stronger than ever; he felt trapped. Not that Sasori could have escaped from the base with Deidara to begin with, he actually hadn't had a plan… but here he was anyhow… No choice but to go with whatever may come…

Konan looked collected as she took a hold of Deidara lifting him up from Sasori's arms. Without anyone noticing she simultaneously took a chance to jab a tiny syringe into the blonde flesh to tranquillize him. Deidara collapsed on Konan's arms, which wouldn't have made anyone suspicious as the blonde had been struggling to pass out for a while

"Sasori-san" she spoke articulating her words carefully with a calm, almost friendly tone "Pein-sama has something urgent to talk to you about. A lot has happened while you've been gone… as you can probably see for yourself… "she nodded slightly towards Deidara while saying those words

"So before anything… _please_ go and see leader-sama immediately!" Sasori looked at the blue haired ninja distrustfully. Itachi had stopped moving and was standing a few meters behind him. The puppet master was annoyingly aware of the Uchiha's presence but chose not to turn to face him. He had managed to avoid the Mangekyo Sharingan so far and would not fall into the raven's illusion now.

"And Itachi-san…" Konan turned and continued with a soft voice "Please help me with Deidara, he needs to be escorted to his room. As you can see, he really needs rest…"

"Tsch…" Sasori snarled shifting his eyes in their sockets, looking at Konan under his brow

"Is that what you call it? Needing rest?! He seems more like he needs and intensive care unit or soon rather a bloody coffin instead of a bed!! And by the looks of it another minder!! _I'll _help you carry Deidara." Sasori replied decisively as he had a feeling he'd better not let the blonde out of his sight before he'd figured out what exactly was wrong with him.

"Aren't we eager…" the puppeteer heard a barely there whisper and an all too familiar condescending chuckle from behind his back.

"Please Sasori-san… I'm doing the best I can… taking care of D-Deidara-san…" Konan was stuttering. She was getting nervous. Pein had made it absolutely clear Sasori was not to be let anywhere near their shared room , which now resembled more a torture chamber than someone's residence.

"Well, looks to me like your best just isn't very good at all! Konan…" he growled

"…a deaf, dumb and blind woman is obviously a better nurse than you! Apparently your methods of "curing" whatever it is that's wrong with Deidara are nothing less than killing him!!!"

Itachi jumped into the conversation with his usual apathetic, indifferent way

"Sasori-san. I'm sure Deidara is in capable hands. There's no need for you to worry about your… _'partner'_ so much…" Sasori swore there was a self-complacent smirk on the Uchiha's face although he didn't grant Itachi the pleasure of turning his attention to him.

The puppet master bowed his head in defeat. He did not have any other choice except to comply and go to see Pein, no matter how disturbing the idea was after their little talk with Itachi in the cave… The red head was gritting his teeth, accepting his obligation.

"Fine. " he grunted in displease and turned to head towards Pein's room. He could swear that things were definitely fucked up, but he had no choice except for going to meet his leader. Maybe seeing him would shed some light on the subject and explain some of the weird, unordinary events that seemed to take place increasingly often now days...

* * *

Konan had her eyes glued to Sasori's back until the red-head turned around the corner of the corridor, out of the sight of the blue haired woman, only then she sighed in relief. That was a close call! Her attention was quickly turned back to Deidara.

"Is he unconscious?" Itachi asked not really caring

"Yes. The drug is pretty strong and-"

Konan's eyes widened as Deidara suddenly stirred in her lap and mumbled

"Sasori…-no-Danna… we… ess..scape… Pein… Konan…try to…make me… some… one else…" then the blonde's mumbling turned incomprehensible again.

Konan and Itachi were left staring at each other in disbelief. Konan broke the silence with a shivering whisper, voicing the concerns and thoughts of both of them

"Did you just… hear what he said? He's not even supposed to be able to talk! The drug was supposed to paralyze him for hours! It couldn't be that… he's become…aware…!"

"No…" Itachi replied unwilling to believe his ears "No one has ever been able to avoid _that_ technique. It is impossible! Especially this stupid brat… It can't be! He must be just hallucinating."

"But…"Konan said a sheer panic rising in her voice "You heard him Itachi! You too heard what he said! What else could that mean?! You heard him saying 'Pein tries to make me someone else'!!!"

Itachi was not in a mood to deal with a hysterical woman and landed an open palm into the now screaming Konan's cheek.

"Get a hold of yourself!" he commanded with a stern voice "This is no time to get paranoid. We don't know how much this man knows about our plans regarding him and you must remember he is heavily sedated, not to mention his mental and physical state. He could be babbling about anything."

Konan lifted her head to glare at Itachi's sharingan eyes which showed a sign of activation, her voice had suddenly lowered as she replied with an icy tone

"Uchiha Itachi. Let that be the last time you lay your hand on me! Remember your position!"

Itachi did not reply but answered the woman's cold stare dead-pan. The two had never really got along and their mutual distaste for each other was beginning to surface as they were put under stress. But Itachi was right, this was no time or place for settling their differences, they needed to follow orders to minimize the possible damage done to their mission. Deidara was not supposed to meet Sasori, even shortly, those had been Pein's absolute orders and the two of them were in deep shit for failing their leader.

The two Akastukis grabbed the unconscious blonde and dragged his limp body to his room. While they were carrying him the blonde unwittingly revealed his knowledge of his situation with a couple of more mumblings which were desperately directed to his lover's ears as a final plea for help.

Itachi and Konan looked at each other in agreement; there was no denying the fact that Deidara had somehow become aware of their intentions. It left them with only one choice; to report the findings about the situation to Pein immediately and have him abort the mission. It was up to the leader's consideration and inventiveness if he could do it without the elimination of their subject. Damage control was the only thing they could do now…

* * *

Meanwhile Sasori was approaching Pein's room. His thoughts were a mess and he could not grasp much of them as the seemingly endless questions were bugging him relentlessly. He hadn't had a chance to reflect on anything that had happened within the last 24 exhausting hours… He's clash with Itachi, the near combat between those two which had been avoided only by Sasori's –even if he said it himself- quick wits…

He'd known the minute he'd try to escape the cave where he and Itachi had been, the sly weasel would've tried to use his Mangekyo Sharingan on him to hold him back. But Sasori surprised the over-confident Uchiha by quickly sealing himself inside his puppet Hiruko, which the artist had skillfully tuned to the degree it could not be influenced by the sharingan illusions anymore. Itachi could not fool him with his eyes as long as he was inside his ultimate weapon, as Hiruko's eyes were watching for him, not his own.

Sasori had to admit he had basked in victory for a while when the loathsome, swollen-headed Uchiha had realized in shock that his invincible, genius technique he so completely had learned to rely on, had no effect whatsoever on the Sunagakure's puppet master!

"Maybe I'll revive my once outstanding painting skills to immortalize that fucking stupid, priceless expression on his stiff face!" the red head had thought in his moment of complacency.

But those fleeting, joyous moments were not even a memory anymore as he was standing at Pein's door. The puppet master had not forgotten the fact that, according to Itachi, Pein knew everything about him and Deidara. Sasori cringed at the thought. Well, hopefully he'd gain some understanding of the subject during this meeting, he thought as he knocked on the door and opened it after Pein's reply.

"_Hmph… the room is stale as ever."_ Sasori though, walking towards the shadow in the middle that was his leader.

"Sasori-san…" Pein started "You and you're partner are early for a change…"

Sasori felt it was unnecessary to reply. That had always been his distinctive style of communicating, which had always pissed Deidara off to no end. Sasori just felt no need to say or repeat anything obvious. As if the puppet master was constantly trying to spare his words, not wasting them on un-necessities. The effect on the other hand was that when he did speak people tended to listen to what he got to say.

"Fine." Pein said as if he'd understood all this "Let's get to the point. You do know we have a very important mission approaching and we've sacrificed a lot of our time, resources and effort in the preparations."

"Yes." Sasori replied "I am aware of the intended, necessary annihilation of _that_ _city_."

"Then you probably also understand my concern about certain… distractions of my followers which have been recently brought to my attention." Pein took a deep breath before continuing

"About your partner, Deidara…"

Now Sasori interrupted his leader in a rather bald way

"I did not expect it to be your concern in which manner we regard each other within this organization. With all due respect Pein-sama, but I do think it is irrelevant… the type of relationships we have with each other. You have never directly forbidden any kind of… interaction and I for once was surely unaware of such attitudes, if they did exist."

Pein was surprised as always in the outspokenness of one of his most reserved subordinates. He had to admit that from the day he took Sasori under his wing as a full member of Akatsuki ,he'd always been a bit fascinated with the mysterious puppet master's ways. He was one of the only members of the organization who had never showed any signs of fear in front of him, yet he had never been disrespectful towards him either.

The Sunagakure's shinobi had always had that strange, unwavering confidence in himself when confronting Pein, as if he'd possess some maturity the others lacked. No matter what the situation, even if potentially embarrassing such as now, the red-head was always looking at him boldly straight in the eye.

Pein also appreciated the no-nonsense, blunt approach of Sasori's and the fact that the red-head would go fearlessly straight to the point and avoid unnecessary innuendos. In fact the impatient ninja hated nothing more than fruitless insinuations when the parties knew exactly what they were really talking about. It was a waste of his time so he'd refused to play games in the name of political correctness.

"Well… as quick-witted and prepared as ever, I see…" Pein mused while getting up from his chair.

Sasori again restrained from answering his leader's comment.

"_Hmph…"_ he thought _"you should know me by now…"_

The two of them were standing in the middle of the room as Pein had stopped pacing the room, both frozen on their spots, as if waiting for the other to continue the conversation. Pein knew it would be Sasori as he was the more short-tempered one

"You don't find it necessary to reply, I see?" he said, probing the pierced ninja to answer the points he'd made.

"Akatsuki has a purpose, a goal… and those kind of actions have no room in here. They serve only as distractions. You have apparently already witnessed the mental state your little "harmless" affair has left your partner in, I believe…?"

Sasori almost jumped up. What the hell did Pein mean by that? The puppet master didn't have to ponder over it for long as Pein elaborated his point

"You see…" he'd started slowly pacing around the room again, purposefully taking a very serious tone

"Deidara-san, after your return, started to show a quick deterioration of his mental stability. To be honest, Konan and I are at the end of our wits with him… He refuses to eat or drink, he doesn't sleep. We had no other option except for restrain him as his hallucinations and behavior was getting more and more volatile…" Pein was shaking his head with what could have been interpreted as a sorrowful expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Sasori asked stupefied by the explanation offered.

"I'm aware of your willingness to talk straight, Sasori-san, so I'll spare you from the jabber… "Pein looked at the still calm-looking puppeteer in the eye as he continued

"It is no news to me that your partner is… very affectionate towards you. I've known that Deidara has developed rather passionate feelings for you, quite some time ago."

Sasori hated the way Pein was talking down to him by telling him things he already knew. He couldn't help but making a remark under his breath

"Hmph… and who didn't notice… You'd had to be a complete moron to miss that. The brat was so obvious…"

"Yes." Pein said, slightly irked by his subordinate's snotty comment "Therefore I'd sent an underling to keep an eye on you two, recording your conversations on your missions."

This did not shock Sasori anymore but he did show increasing vigilance towards the conversation as he was finally about to discover what was the purpose of those tapes.

"It was easy for me to keep track on the process of your partner's actions -which worried me more than anything as he is reckless- while you were here, but I had no way of knowing where things were going on your missions. Therefore I made sure Zetsu was following you two for the last couple of months when my doubts about your antiques started rising."

"The intention was to interfere in yours and Deidara's terms only in the case the brat would've started to harass you to the degree that your co-operation and ability to do your best for the organization's benefit would have been compromised…"

"Needless to say I was rather shocked when I was returned a recording of you abandoning yourself to Deidara's desires… "Pein could not help a little smirk from forming on his lips

"I must admit, Sasori-san; you managed to totally surprise me there… I never saw that coming!""

Sasori was not impressed by the way Pein was presenting these issues to him and his irritation was about to show

"What is your point? What exactly has happened to Deidara?" Sasori asked with a strung up voice, he was not in a mood to be played around with.

Pein's manner also turned harsh and cold when he turned once again to face the puppet master who –if he wasn't entirely wrong- was now challenging him

"When you returned from your previous mission, you turned Deidara down, didn't you?" Pein suddenly barked at him accusingly.

This arraignment took the puppet master somewhat by surprise. Was Pein blaming him for Deidara's sudden instability and ill health? And he'd just quite directly insinuated that such affairs were not acceptable within the organization! So why suddenly make him feel guilty of rejecting Deidara? None of this confusion was visible though as Sasori was master not only in art but also hiding his true feelings and reactions.

"He never disappoints me…" Pein thought somewhat pleased by the fact that the puppeteer seemed unmoved by his fit.

"So what if I did?" Sasori replied "Wasn't that the only right thing to do considering your attitude against the relationship?"

"In any case, it seems that it made Deidara finally… snap." Pein stated and turned around to his desk as if the case was now closed.

If one would've asked Sasori about it the case was far from being processed! He could not believe that Pein hadn't come up with any better excuse than that! Deidara was ditzy, immature, stupid and out of control but he was not a push-over! Sasori knew that better than anybody. He could not believe his leader was expecting him to accept this ridiculous tale as an explanation for his partner's alleged insanity!

"You cannot be serious." Sasori finally stated quietly, disappointed in his leader under-estimating his intelligence like that.

"What?" Pein had not expected any questioning regarding his reasoning. He turned around in amazement. He'd forget that sometimes Sasori's razor-sharp logic could be a nuisance as well… The others accepted almost any bullshit from him due to his authoritative behavior, but he could not get away with any nonsense with this one…

"Do you not feel any remorse? It was you who pushed that young fragile mind over the edge! I've heard all your conversations during and between your physical encounters and I know your mind, Sasori! You used him and tossed him away like a spent toy! Deidara expected you to live up to your actions and when you refused him, he could not face it. Take responsibility of your actions!" Pein was resorting to aggressiveness as he was getting more and more edgy because of Sasori's objections.

"_Young fragile mind my ass!!! The brat is one of the most stubborn, headstrong, persistent little fuckers I've ever encountered! He does exactly as he pleases! He would not give in that easily!"_ the puppet master thought.

"_Shit… I didn't have enough time to think this through!"_ Pein was starting to realize _"If he doesn't believe me it could lead into a disaster which we cannot afford at the moment! Akatsuki cannot afford to lose Sasori! Wait… that's it!" _

Pein sighed in relief as he remembered just what would be an effective way to make the puppet master buy his story. Sasori had been working under Pein's orders for many years and the leader had learned to know the red-head's character quite well, including his Achilles-heel which was his almost infantile narcissist ego. Another part of the puppet master amongst his child-like looks which had never really matured…

"Sasori-san… "Pein sighed "You can choose to believe me or not. I know you are perceptive enough to discover the truth in the end so why would I lie? And I know that if you ever were to find out I've been trying to play you, you would abandon Akatsuki… and that's the last thing I want…" he was stepping behind the considerably shorter Akatsuki now, placing his hands gently to the other one's shoulders to show concern. Sasori held back a shudder under the touch of the cold, harsh hands.

"I know you refuse to acknowledge the truth because, despite of you being as emotionless as you are, you do not want to take the responsibility for Deidara's downfall. Well… I'll give you that if you want. I'll pretend it wasn't your fault because… I cannot afford to lose you, Sasori-san." Pein smiled behind the puppet master's back as his arguments were this time met by –just as he'd expected- silence…

"You are an irreplaceable member of the organization due to your many rare talents and intelligence. Losing Deidara might be a blow to the Akatsuki, but losing you… We simply cannot afford to let that happen. Therefore… I'm willing to let this incident slip through…" there was something almost seductive in the pierced ninja's voice and despite of the flattery it made Sasori feel a little uncomfortable…

And there were still a few doubts in the puppet masters mind, unanswered questions, loose ends… He was not totally willing to settle for this yet.

"What about Itachi's role in this?" he asked skeptically

"Itachi's role? Did something happen while you were on your mission?" Pein said pretending to sound innocent and unknowing but secretly grinning as he peeked at Sasori's face from the side of his shoulders, his face closer to the puppet master's than comfortable for Sasori.

For the first time during their conversation Sasori almost lost his cool for a split second. He thanked his lucky stars for the room being so dark one couldn't notice the fluster rising to his cheeks when he remembered his encounter with Itachi. He quickly re-composed himself though, knowing that Pein was watching him

"Itachi mentioned something about Deidara being already dead by the time I'd get back here-" before he had a chance to go on Pein interrupted him, finishing his sentence for him. Although it was a far cry from the way the puppet-master would have expressed it

"So you foolishly took the Uchiha's teasing taunts seriously and left before dawn, rushing here to make sure your lover wasn't in danger?" Pein took a moment for his words to sink in before landing the final blow

"Sasori-san… I wonder judging by the sudden change in your behavior if you've lost your mind as well?"

Now that hurt… and Pein knew it very well. Sasori would swallow his bait from now on for sure. Ridiculing the puppet master's concerns over the situation was a very clever move indeed and he had succeeded in it perfectly. Sasori already started shifting his point of view as he realized that if Pein was telling the truth he had been acting rather foolishly.

"Now I have no reason to get hung up on this" Pein said convincingly "So, as I mentioned it before, I'm willing to forget about your responsibility in Deidara's case… and sweep it under the carpet. We need to focus on more important issues at hand. Our first priority will be to take all measures possible to restore Deidara's health if possible."

"Maybe I should talk to him. He's too stubborn for his own good, but he sometimes does listen to me." Sasori said and made leader jump in

"No!" he said almost too abruptly "That's not a good idea at the moment. I reckon it's best for you to stay away from him for a while as I think seeing you would only pain him more and possibly worsen his condition." Sasori was carefully examining Peins voice to detect any ill-will in it but decided to believe him for now… He'd hear Deidara's version of the story sooner or later for sure… If he'd care enough for it…

"I understand!" Sasori said with determination "What do you need me to do next?"

"I need you to get settled to your residence first. We already figured it's better for Deidara at the moment not to be reminded of you so we've removed your things from your shared room. They are in your work shop. We've set your new room there as it is spacious enough. Didn't think you would mind… considering the extreme circumstances." Pein could not believe how well this was all going.

The pierced ninja was rather pleased with himself. Manipulation was certainly a trait of his he took quite a lot of pride in… after all without that capability he wouldn't be standing as the head of Akatsuki today… Pein's decision to send Sasori to live in his workshop was a genius solution as he knew it was something that he hardly had to persuade the puppet master to do.

"I see…" in fact nothing seemed to suit Sasori better than being able to bury himself in his isolated workshop, especially now when everything happening around him was so… grim and didn't make as much sense as he'd hope it would've…

"So we have a mutual understanding?" Pein asked.

"We have a mutual understanding." The puppet master confirmed despite of the uneasiness he felt in the back of his head.

Against all odds Sasori, seduced by irresistible convenience, accepted the cunning lies as the truth and against all intuition decided that his partner really had lost his mind.

Just as the Uchiha had said: "I suppose one can never underestimate the power of denial"…

* * *

_This chapter took me hours to write so I'd really appreciate if you'd take 2 minutes to review it! ;)_

_Haha… lucky Zetsu! Getting to be the fly on the wall…XD_

_I'll be back hopefully sooner than later as my favorite part of the story is drawing closer… (Yes, I know what is going to happen in the next couple of chapters…;P in fact I know the ending to the whole story as well, but don't worry… I won't spoil it for you! ;) ~runs and hides~ _


	10. Hidden motives and Deidara's true power!

_**AN:**__ Hello dearly beloved readers!!!!!!A-and let's start with some NEW WARNINGS, YEAH!! So, this chapter includes…. *tattarattaa*: __implied Uchihacest!!! (__yeah, you heard right…;) And very subtle NaruSasu and not so subtle PeinIta, so don't be put off… :)_

_I also want to apologize for the long update… and the shorter chap than usual. To be honest I've been shit-faced for most of the holidays (I mean who can tolerate their family for so long sober?!? ;) and out of the reach of civilization incl. my laptop… And let's add a serious writer's block to that and you've got the picture… _

_(((And-and-and… I have a ghastly confession to make… I've gone astray a bit and betrayed my favorite couple by falling in love with the most unsightly couple ever, which have distracted me and hindered my motivation to continue this… And it's not even a Naruto-couple!!! -bows down head in shame and coffs-; Zaraki Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi Mayuri from Bleach… I know: I have __serious__ problems! Apparently involving old, ugly, weird-ass men as well! XD I might write my next fanfic about them! GAAAAH!!)))_

_Also, the plot is getting so fucking thick __**even**__**I**__ have difficulties remembering who did what-what in who's what-what with who-who!?! XD (Or then I just hit my head one time too many on the slopes! I do look like a Dalmatian… gone wrong that is! ) So I have to try and keep everything ermm… straight… or rather wonky in this case! ;) _

_This chapter was definitely the most difficult one to write so far, believe it or not… SO Please, please comment on it as I'd like to know where I'm going! And millions of **"squeazy-hug-filled thank-yous" for reviewing and commenting earlier chaps! I LOVE YOU!!!**_

_~Insomniac-the-sick-puppy-with-no-medicine-in-sight_

_Oh well, here goes nothing… Enjoy…_

_

* * *

  
_

Itachi was standing in front of the stoic Akatsuki leader, whose relentless, cold stare was drilling into the Uchiha's dark orbs. The raven didn't have an enviable task at his hands. He'd basically had to tell his sullen leader that the plot involving Deidara, which he had spent weeks ensnaring, had gone… well… ape's shit.

The dark haired shinobi was shifting his weight from one foot to another, the barely noticeable swaying giving away his slight nervousness. It wasn't that he was wound up because of fear; he just didn't want to reveal anything unnecessary to his already suspicious, bad-tempered leader. Wiggling his way out of the situation unharmed might not be easy as Itachi had no idea of just how much his counterpart knew about the circumstances involving the bigger picture and his undeniable part in it…

They were staring at each other without saying a word. Pein knew already all too well that the news his subordinate was about to deliver were not the ones he'd been hoping to hear. He was waiting for the Uchiha to start and Itachi was waiting for Pein to present a question. To say that the moment was uncomfortable in its static awkwardness would have been a cross understatement.

"_Inhale…"_

Itachi felt like the air was too motionless, thick and quiet, as if anyone could have heard the roaring sound of his hoarse breath… He felt like he was a subject of an inquisition.

"_Be still… "_

He tried to convince himself to start the conversation he didn't want to have in the first place

"_It cannot be avoided…" _Itachi told himself and finally praised himself for the reaction of the evidently resentful red-head.

"Pein-sama…" Itachi started slowly, as if testing if his vocal chords would obey him…

"I'm afraid I have some bad news…" the cliché-like start triggered the highly unpleasant exchange of words between the two, which from there on would precede much like a disastrous avalanche…

"You've obviously been spending too much time with Kisame and expect everybody else to have shit for brains as well!!!" the pierced shinobi was already fuming

"What the _FUCK_ are you doing here with Sasori already?!?! I told you I needed two weeks!!! Which part of my order did you not understand!?!" Pein was unusually irate. And Itachi knew there was more behind his leader's surliness than met the eye…

This would not be easy…

"My most sincere apologies, Pein-sama… I…" Itachi bowed his head to hide his repugnant expression, gritting his teeth"…underestimated Sasori's abilities-"

This fake submissiveness only seemed to add fuel to the already blazing fire… Pein knew that Itachi's behavior was far from 'sincere', the proud Uchiha would not easily admit having any regrets… What was his catch?

"I told you to be aware of him!!! His certain naiveté and madness may fool some but his intelligence is beyond doubt unsurpassed by most! I take it that he's beaten even you… Itachi…?" secretly Pein was taking pleasure from voicing his assumption, his comment making the other feel even more degraded… and judging by the look on the Uchiha's face, he'd definitely hit a sore spot… The pierced ninja was undeniably in an extremely bitter mood and he was taking it all out on the Uchiha…

Pein was usually quite amused by some of his subordinates' almost childlike habit to compete for his favor. Admittedly most of them didn't give a rats ass –like Sasori and Deidara- but few of them seemed to look up to him like to some sort of a fearsome father figure. Pein thought of this as an entertaining minor accessory to his position as the Akatsuki's head, however those who'd seem to compete for the crumbs falling off his table never seemed to be the ones he preferred. But what came to Uchiha Itachi… Pein could never really figure the sly weasel out, despite of sharing his bed occasionally with him... And he hated the fact that the Uchiha –regardless of all his attempts- still remained a mystery to him… One of the reasons why Pein had chosen Itachi as his lover was the fact he didn't trust the raven as far as he could throw him… So it was kind of a "Keep your friends close and your enemy closer… "-situation.

One could say that the two shared a most unconventional relationship. In fact neither of them could ever quite distinguish where the official "leader-subordinate"-relation between them ended and the "not-quite-lovers-but- casual-substitute-sex-toys" behavior started. Although they'd never discussed the matter, it had always been crystal clear to them both that they were only using each other. Perhaps it was the angry sex, the cold dismissals or the lack of tenderness… The two just happened to every now and then find each other physically attractive enough to alleviate their needs with each other. And they both had their ulterior motives for keeping each other in check.

Itachi knew there was no turning back now so he continued talking, despite of his unwillingness to tell the disreputable details of his mission with the puppet master

"Sasori has somehow figured out how to annul the effects of the sharingan. There was no way I could have been prepared for that. I still don't know how he did it…"

"Well… seems like our juvenile-looking member is still improving himself. How about you, Itachi? Are you losing your touch already?" Pein was truly out of sorts. But Itachi knew better than to start an all out argument with him and swallowed his pride… Instead of replying to the venomous insult, he settled for glaring at his leader with a hint of defiance.

"And what the hell was that about taunting Sasori in the first place, couldn't you just 'snuggled up' after fucking him and kept your mouth shut until the mission was over? If you could've just restrained your vile nature for once, none of this would have happened! If I didn't know better, I would almost be forced to think that you are trying to deliberately sabotage the mission…?" Itachi was becoming frightfully aware of the fact that Pein was onto him, as the Uchiha indeed _did_ have his own vested interests, of which he could only hope Pein was unaware of…

"Hmph… Thanks to Konan I reckon we can still save the mission and use Deidara to destroy Konoha. After that old hag of a Hokage and her pain-in-the-ass underlings are out of the way, Akatsuki will be much closer to achieving its goal." Itachi was staring blankly at the wall just behind the figure in front of him, listening to Pein's plans which he was about to crash soon…

"Anyway I managed somehow to convince Sasori that his partner has lost his mind… he's out of our way now. I don't think he completely bought the excuse, but he doesn't need to _believe_ it; he just needs to _accept_ it. And it will be way too comfortable for him not to; he just simply doesn't care enough about that reckless brat to jeopardize everything I'm offering him... his unsullied pride, respectable rank in the organization, the solitude he so craves for, not to mention the unlimited resources for his workshop to feature his beloved art… I've made him an offer far too good to refuse… I know Sasori's heart well enough to rely on that."

Itachi stood there listening to Pein's words, measuring the meaning behind them…

"So, when the brat will commit the suicide-bombing, using his ultimate ability, there will be no questions asked… The reasoning will be without a void. After all, Deidara always swore revenge on you and his hatred towards the Uchihas has never been a secret to anyone. And according to my sources of information…" A certain hint of wickedness flickered in the pierced ninja's tone and expression as he continued

"… your _brother _still resides in Konoha."

The Uchiha suddenly struggled to keep his unmoved conduct at the mention of his little brother. He had been secretly dreading this moment, knowing it would come, but unwilling to accept it. Ironically he had been the one to preach to others about the power of denial…

"_Ototou… "_Itachi froze

"_My beautiful brother…_ _Would Sasuke have to… die…?" _the thought of it made him feel queasy. The conversation was getting more and more unpleasant for him by the minute…

"_Shit… I thought I managed to convince him to leave! I knew his friendship with that overly-optimistic, irritating Nine-tails was going to complicate things…"_ The reason why Itachi had tried to separate the two was not entirely based on jealousy, unlike Sasuke had claimed. The raven had correctly predicted that Naruto would try and convince his brother to stay and it would end up putting him in danger.

Itachi had always tried his best to cover up his affection towards his little brother in order to protect him, to the degree that he had stopped secretly visiting him in fear of exposure quite some time ago. Adopting a highly unpleasant and callous manner towards his comrades was merely a part he was playing to ensure he'd create an impression of a heartless, ruthless bastard who cared about nothing and no-one. Itachi knew that in an organization such as Akatsuki, to have someone important equaled to having a handicap, so the best way to deal with it was to pretend no such thing existed.

His love for his brother had always been in conflict with his other, more political interests and the contradiction between those two driving forces in his life had always perplexed him. It had also been one of the reasons why Sasuke had bitterly refused to obey Itachi's wishes for him to leave Konoha; he felt that he always came second in Itachi's life, after his other objectives and that his big brother had abandoned him because of his ambitions came first in his priority.

"_Foolish ototou… It has always been about you…It has always been all for you…" _

Now the Uchiha wasn't quite so sure anymore that he had succeeded in keeping his secret and it was far too late for discovering how fateful consequences a possible disclosure would result in. After all he knew Pein had been monitoring some of the members of Akatsuki quite regularly… what would make him think he was an exception? Quite the opposite; he knew that his and his leader's affair was mainly based on mutual distrust…

Pein was watching his interlocutors impression closely now with increasing interest. The red-head had his hands clasped behind his back while pacing around his room in his usual manner –walking around always helped him parse his thoughts better. He stopped to glare at Itachi purposefully under his brow as he lowered his voice to poke around the obviously sensitive subject

"I've heard rumors… that there was some… specific reason why you let your brother live? Hm?"

Itachi cursed silently in his head. He did not want to discuss the matter with Pein… not now… not ever! Since his leader had let him in on the plan of the destruction of Konoha, he'd always sort of closed his eyes from the fact that Sasuke might get trampled in the process, but now he could no longer escape the fact that it might just end up being the case.

If Deidara would strike Konoha with all his might, there was no chance of any living thing surviving it. Knowing Pein's wicked mind, it was clear to Itachi his leader was testing his loyalty and devotion… as much towards the Akatsuki as towards himself. Pein didn't want Itachi for anything but his own selfish purposes, however he was egoistic enough to get pissed off if the Uchiha rated someone above him. He had refused to sacrifice his brother before… would he do it now? For Akatsuki? For… him? One could interpret the test as a kind of twisted act of jealousy…

Itachi decided it was best to dodge the subject… He hardened his expression as he responded obediently

"I have no ties to that person, or a reason to protect the bantling. He's just a foolish kid and no interest to me." could he have lied any more… He could only pray that Pein's obvious doubts were based on pure assumptions and rumors which could be easily deemed empty…

"I see…" the leader was secretly smiling, noticing the poorly hidden anguish on Itachi's face.

What the Uchiha failed to understand was that Pein was _counting_ on Sasuke's death to be a massive blow to his big brother; it was the core of his flawless reasoning and a perfect way for him to wash his hands clean of Deidara's death, or one could say heavily assisted suicide. It would seal the credibility around the story of the insane bomber blowing himself up in Konoha to kill his archenemy's beloved little brother for revenge. Like this Pein could hit two birds with one stone; get rid of his lover's primary subject of interest and make sure Akatsuki would not find out that he used the members of the organization as ruthlessly as he did, consequently making him look innocent.

Pein walked behind Itachi and draped his arms around the younger man's chest, pressing his mouth against the other's ear he whispered softly

"You know… We _all _have to make sacrifices… I did…" the ginger head savored his partner's reaction of shock and repugnance. His reference to his own sacrifice being obviously Itachi's one night stand with Sasori, which Pein had –as a matter of fact- instigated himself …

"Don't worry… I'll be here for you…"Pein carried on whispering with sadistic sarcasm in his voice. The factitious words creating more feelings of disgust than comforting in his partner…

As Itachi just kept on standing there like a statue, staring at the wall, Pein loosened his grip around him and continued talking with a less personally invasive manner

"Well… despite of the few draw-backs" he carried on while casually pacing around the room again

"we seem to be quite well on our way to completing the task… Deidara can still and will be sacrificed for the greater good. It's a shame as despite of his attitude he is a talented kid, but it can't be denied that… he's most useful to us dead."

"Pein-sama…" Itachi interrupted now with a surprisingly humbled tone

"What?" Pein shifted his eyes in annoyance as if someone would have interrupted him from daydreaming.

"To what extend does Deidara know about his blood-line limit?" the Uchiha asked with a sudden, underlying excitement in his quiet tone as if the dark haired man had suddenly had an epiphany. The raven had indeed just realized that he could turn the dynamics of the conversation around for his benefit.

The question threw the red-head obviously off his track of thoughts and took him by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" the raven's affliction had grown unusually flurry as he'd became aware that his knowledge and how he'd manage to present it, could save the situation for him… and more importantly for his brother

"Does Deidara know he possesses the power to wipe out a whole metropolis in one blow, making the ground uninhabitable for centuries due to the after effects?!?" Itachi didn't even notice the volume of his voice rising as he spoke with escalating speed

"He will… of that I'm sure! And when the time is right he shall use his powers to do as I wish!" Pein replied, irked yet slightly puzzled by Itachi's concerns. He had a nasty feeling that someone was about to piss on his bonfire, so to speak… He was quiet for a moment, observing the ostensibly worried Uchiha…

"Why?" he asked suddenly, a frown forming on his forehead "Why are you suddenly so worried? Tell me what you know!!" Pein was getting impatient by the raven's insinuations

The Uchiha hesitated for a moment, he knew he'd have to play his cards right. If Pein would discover he'd had his share in undermining the mission, he'd be as good as dead. But he also knew that after the victim of an attempted brainwash becomes aware of the method he's exposed to, it is practically impossible to succeed in the task. With such malicious intentions brought to the subject's knowledge, his inevitable hatred and loathing towards his captors would be too great for him to ever obey them or be their allies. And in the worst case…

Itachi knew he would have to spill out the truth. And he also realized this could be his chance to save Sasuke and stop the mission. He thanked his lucky stars that Deidara had somehow found out about the brainwashing technique and that he had no part in the blonde discovering the truth. At that he lost all his hesitation.

"Pein-sama! Deidara has somehow become aware about our intentions. He knows that we have been using the brainwashing method on him! We have no choice but to abort the mission immediately and eliminate the subject!"

"Wh-WHAT?!?! HOLD ON!!! WHAT!!! THE!!!_ FFFUUUUUCCK!!!????!?!?!?"_ Itachi could feel the force of Pein's breath on his face as he was screaming from the bottom of his lungs outraged. The raven knew there was nothing else to do but to wait for the storm to pass… no matter how unpleasant it may be and quite frankly he had never seen his leader that pissed off. The pierced shinobi truly looked as if his head was about to explode.

"How in the hell did you manage to fuck this up beyond all recognition!?!?! What kind of bunch of imbeciles am I dealing with here?!?" Itachi was struggling not to roll his eyes as he knew that it was most likely Pein who'd made the mistake. After all he was the only person who had been handling the communication with Deidara during his isolation.

As soon as the storm had hit, it had blown away. And the room was quiet again. The Akatsuki leader had a bad, volatile temper, but he knew that shouting would not do any good and usually re-composed himself surprisingly rapidly, considering the force of the explosion. After he'd vented his worst rage, he started rationalizing and re-calculating the circumstances again to adjust his plans.

"Okay… tell me exactly what you know about Deidara's situation… If we are careful we might still be able to save the situation…"

Itachi flinched in surprise

"Pein-sama… If we cannot use his powers to our own purposes he might turn them against us. We cannot risk that. You know that he is a psychopath, there's no guarantee on how he will react! On top of that Deidara's ties to this organization are at least to say rather loose. It would be better to get rid of him before-"

"Itachi!" the older ninja interrupted, clearly irritated by the objections "_I _know what I'm doing. Now _you_ could for once do as you are told!"

Despite of Pein's ominous, aggressive behavior Itachi added quietly, shaking his head lightly his eyes fixed to the floor

"You are playing with fire…"

"Itachi… you forgot something… " Pein smiled as he turned to face the shaken Uchiha "_We still have the puppet…_"

"Huh?" Itachi uttered in surprise

"I know you have proof of yours and Sasori's last night together… if you have followed your orders correctly, that is…?" Pein smirked

"I…" Itachi was struggling to comprehend how on earth had the master of manipulation managed to turn the situation around again…

Pein closed the distance between the two, he was relieved and in much better humour after he'd realize he would still have his way… He was now so close to the dark haired younger man, Itachi could feel every contour of the ginger's body against his. The raven knew what would happen next… he had no choice but to play along

"What can I say…? I've always had a bit of a weakness for red-heads…" he managed to mumble before his lover shut him up with his lips. And _there,_ that was where their "leader-subordinate"-relation between them would end this time and the "not-quite-lovers-but- casual-substitute-sex-toys" behaviour would start…

Pein's hands met Itachi's slender hips and slid along the younger man's body. Itachi felt exhausted but didn't want to turn down his lover in fear of creating more suspicion.

"The recording combined with your Mangekyo Sharingan could _really _push the boy over the edge… and the truth would not be that far off from fiction. Do you have the tape on you?" Pein asked petting the raven's dark locks eagerly with rising excitement in his voice…

"… yes…"

"Play it for me… " the red-head panted in the Uchiha's ear while starting to frantically remove the raven's clothes "…now…"

Itachi did as he was told… this time more reluctantly than ever. He felt guilty and disgusted about his sordid affairs. As his cruel lover kept on selfishly invading him, he thought bitterly that at least with Sasori he could almost pretend he was with the only one he truly desired…

* * *

_It's over! This difficult, difficult chap! YESSSSS!…So, Itachi's not all that bad…I kinda wanted to keep this short but explain some of the motives behind the characters' actions and deepen them… (BTW; go figure why Konan is so pissed at Itachi! Hahahaaa! XD I should become a soap-opera writer perhaps…? )_

_I know you are eager for some DeiSaso and I PROMISE next chapter is going to be about them… It's all going to be worth it… umm… I hope… Sometimes I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint you… :O I'll try and conquer this stupid insecurity and writer's block and tackle the next chap asap! LOVE YOU BYE~_


	11. Unwanted visitors

_**AN:**__ I'm as grateful as ever for your lovely comments! THANK YOU! _

_This chap is going to be fast with quite a lot going on! So… please tell me if it's too confusing… hopefully not. And WARNING: some political incorrectness ahead! Just in case… ;)_

_I'm sorry to say there's going to be a short hiatus ahead for this story due to my laptop being fixed. My difficult insomnia is also escalating out of control so it's better for me not to write for a while as I get very intensely wrapped up in my work… I feel very bad for abandoning you guys, but I hope you understand… I will return to work on this story though, I could never quit it; too much work done already… and I love writing this! :)_

_I hope to see you rather sooner than later! Lots of love! You guys are wonderful!  
_

_~Insomniac_

_Enjoy the next chap of Skin asks for pleasure first!_

_

* * *

  
_

Sasori had been quite content distracting himself from all the unsettling happenings by burying himself completely into his work. Pein had made sure no-one would interrupt the puppet master and this had suited the Akasuna better than perfectly. He was in seventh heaven, surrounded by his beloved masterpieces, without any distraction. The silence was unworldly, the peace indeed longed for… On top of everything Pein had forced Kakuzu to open the extremely tight strings of the organization's purse to allow Sasori almost unlimited funds to improve his workshop. The Akatsuki leader had chosen wisely, reading his comrade's mind like an open book.

The puppet master had always been peeved by the accommodation arrangements of the Akatsuki. Apparently their leader wanted to promote the pairs' team work and knowledge of one another by adopting such practice. Sasori had always thought it was a bunch of bullshit; how could living on top of each other, like sardines in a tin, in nerve-wrecking crowded rooms promote anything else except for strife and friction… He's point of view was that such living conditions were actually rather dangerous, considering they were all S-rank killer-ninjas with more or less explosive and callous nature…

He sighed contently when he remembered how all of Deidara's belongings had been all over their room, never failing to pissing him off to no end! How could anybody live in such disarray?! Not to mention the bomber's tendency of delaying their departures with that never absent last minute panic of his because he could not locate his shit. Never again dirty clothes and what not of his partner's belongings thrown haphazardly on _his_ bed and god forbid anyone for getting the puppet master started about the clumps of clay all over the shop!

At one point Sasori had got so fed up of his partner's chaotic conduct, he had even tried to separate their sides of the room with a red ribbon, dividing it to his side, of which's cleanliness he was almost anal about and Deidara's side, which was always… well fittingly enough, as if a bomb would've just hit it. The puppet master caught himself smiling nostalgically when he remembered how this trial had ended up… yet then mentally slapped himself for doing so…

Despite of his now ideal surroundings, something had been disturbing him greatly ever since his return… like a thorn on his side… And as usually it was the damn brat. For crying out loud; even when Deidara wasn't present, he was bugging him! Sasori felt somewhat responsible for his partner's fate and was wondering what would happen to him if Pein could not find a way to 'fix' him… The puppet master was sure he could talk some sense into the blockhead, but he had been way too pre-occupied with his… what exactly? How many times was it necessary for him to check his puppets' joints and tune their features? Was he just repeating something unnecessary to avoid getting involved in something highly unpleasant…? He started feeling like he was in some sort of a time lapse… doing the same thing over and over mechanically, as if he'd been in a trance… He was wondering… Why hadn't he made any effort to discover his partner true condition ever since he came back? Was it really true he didn't care…?

He smashed his chisel into his desk and rubbed his temples in frustration.

"_Goddamn Deidara… Always causing me a headache! I cannot concentrate like this!"_

That's when Sasori decided to secretly sneak out that night to visit his partner, to him a good scolding, maybe that would wake the brat up. That's right; Deidara would get a hold of himself, Sasori could carry on with his work in peace, end of story.

The puppet master waited unusually patiently until the night was at its darkest before he slipped out of his workshop. It had been quite a few days since he'd left his new room, except to eat. And he had made sure to enter the kitchen only when he knew no one else would be there. He felt awkward, sneaking around like a thief in a house which had been his home for so many years. The night was cold and the air unusually damp, Sasori hated it –moisture didn't do any good for his work.

"_Hmm…. what a truly unpleasant atmosphere…"_

Sasori approached the familiar wooden door of their previously shared room. It appeared… different somehow, almost eerie… His steps became dragging and weak-willed as he was reaching his aim. Why did his chest feel… heavy? His breath… wearing, as if he'd had to forcefully drag the air to his lungs? His body…felt… as if it was suddenly burdened by an insurmountable weight? He sighed deeply, leaning his back against the separator between him and Deidara and as if he'd been oppressed by overwhelming guilt or crushing obligation, he slid his back against the door to sit on the cold floor. He knew that his partner would soon notice his presence; he would not have to call out his name…

As surely as he had predicted, he felt a soft thump against his back as the bombers body abruptly slammed against the wood. Sasori could almost feel the blonde's exhausted breath on his neck… So… the moment was finally here.

"_Open your eyes…"_

What was this nagging, daunting feeling he'd had… all this time?

The blonde would press his aching body, face and fingers to the gap between the door and its architrave, in futile attempt to squeeze his flesh to the almost non-existing space to reach for his lover, his hope. As if he could have clawed his way through the unmovable obstacle between them. He could smell Sasori's warm, comforting scent –the only thing that had kept the bomber sane- and he was desperate to feel his physical being on his skin, even if it was one millimeter of it, even if it was for one second…

"Sasori-sama…" Deidara whispered his voice trembling with emotion, filled with relief and hope "I knew if I would only wait… you would come for me…"

Sasori pursed his eyes closed as a billow of guilt suddenly washed over him in that dark, cold corridor. For a split second he thought it was as dark and cold as his corrupted heart… He wasn't there to save Deidara. He wasn't there to even help him… And it made him feel despicable for a short moment. Too short…

" Danna…?" Deidara asked timidly as he received no reply. Still nothing but silence… and then

"What is it… Brat?" the puppet master finally spoke bluntly, answering his partner's query out of a force of habit

Deidara had never been so overjoyed to hear that voice and those words he was mockingly regarded with so many times before

"Thank heavens! Un!! It _is_ you! It really, really is you!!!Un!!" The bomber's voice was filled with love and longing "I only wish I could see you… and touch you… Danna…"

The puppet master knew he'd have to cut this exchange short not to pain his partner or himself more by prolonging it and giving Deidara false hope. It was better to reveal his true intentions rather sooner than later. In fact Sasori had come to convince his partner to bite the bullet and pull himself together. He was hoping that if Deidara would manage to get a hold of himself, he would not be… Sasori didn't even know what! But he had a horrible feeling about the whole thing involving Deidara being sectioned… not to mention the goddamn tape the Uchiha-bastard had recorded! Would they use it to further destabilize the bomber to get rid of him…? Sasori would rather spare his partner from that and do the deed himself… The whole purpose behind his visit was... to make sure Deidara understood this was their last conversation.

"Deidara, you must listen to me carefully." Sasori interrupted sternly

"Un…?"

"You have to comply with Pein and the others. It's the only way you can get through this. You must forget about me…"

"But Sasori-sa-"

"I cannot be a part of your life anymore! You must understand that in order for you to get better. I think they are… getting afraid of you for some reason and might even get rid of you if you don't start showing any sign of improvement and stop acting like a lunatic! Make it stop! For me… make it… stop…" his determinately started speech faded into a silent request.

"What are you talking about, Danna? Un? I… I'm not insane! I'm just scared like… I can't even tell you… But now that you are here, Danna, I'm sure I can-"

"You must let it go." the puppet master said stretching every word in exasperation. The conversation was starting to wear him down.

"But all I want is to be with you! Is that the reason why I'm here?!? Un? Danna?!?! Tell me!!!"

"Well, that's what I was told. After I left, after I told you not to touch me anymore…you just suddenly started acting… like that… "

"_They _did it! It was _them_! Danna, listen! They're trying to brainwash me!!" Deidara was objecting, trying to express all that had happened so Sasori would understand everything. The task was nearly impossible as the blonde didn't even understand himself why he was treated the way he was… and the last couple of weeks had taken their toll on him. Konan had made sure the blonde was kept in a drugged-up haze after Sasori's return until they came up with a better plan to deal with the situation. To any sensible person he would have sounded like a rambling maniac…

"_Shit!"_ the blonde cursed in his head _"I can't concentrate! The words won't come out right… My head… it feels like it's full of cottonwool…"_

"They told me you would be delusional… and paranoid" Sasori sighed with a dull voice as if his doubts would have just been confirmed

"I don't understand!!! Don't you trust me?! Why don't you believe me?!?! I just… I just…" the blonde was too confused, too astonished and sorrowful hearing his lover doubting him, not listening to him, taking their side… Why didn't he even seem to try and understand him?! Why had he come?!

Sasori could not take it anymore. He told himself he was bored with this meaningless conversation which was a waste of his time, hardened his tone and composure and got up to leave

"Stop it, Deidara!" Sasori was getting irritated and his affliction was now commanding

"I don't have feelings for you! I can never accept you as my equal partner! 'You and me'… does not exist anymore in any level! It was all just a horrible mistake. It meant nothing. _Nothing!_ " the red-head found it remarkable how difficult it was for him to say those words…

The reaction was not what the puppet artist would have hoped for

"Danna… You're lying…" the silent, slightly spiritless voice replied behind the door which seemed to grow thicker the further their conversation was proceeding.

"For the love of God, Deidara!!" Sasori was losing his temper"It was just a couple of fucks! Can't you be a grown up for once in your sorry-ass life and get that through your fucking thick head?! Or am I right and it really is too windy up there in that numb skull of yours!?!"

Nothing had ever hurt Deidara more than those words. He had believed in Sasori through all the horrors he'd had to go through, he had endured countless hours of torture, weeks of starvation and sadistic treatment because he had believed in something he was now told did not exist. The tears started overflowing… and the blonde had thought he'd be out of them by now.

Sasori had stopped to listen if his partner would have anything to say back at him. He could hear the soft, pent-up sobs and for a very short, fleeting moment his almost non-existent heart softened as he suddenly realized Deidara was the only person who had ever, in his whole life felt enough for him to shed tears for his sake… and all he could do was to leave him in his prison, was it the cage of his own mind or the alleged conspiracy, it didn't matter... it was equally cruel in either case. And for the first time the thought struck the puppet master; What about if Deidara was right? He shuddered and shook his head to rid himself of the disturbing idea and turned to leave.

As the blonde heard the shuffling of his feet he quickly also got up slamming his palm against the door almost growling now with a despair in his voice

"I've never, _never_ asked anything from you!!! NEVER!!!!" he cried out

" So _PLEASE_… please… s-stay… don't go yet… I'm… begging you… " Deidara knew that his partner could hear his tears through his agitated screams which turned into pleading, shivering sighs… They'd soon die as well in the darkness as the blonde realized they were not heard by anyone anymore.

How could Sasori not believe him?! What had they done to him? Deidara was more disheartened than ever during his imprisonment. He felt like he was robbed of his only thread of hope and sanity he had been holding onto. How could Danna say such things? How could he not care?!?! After all they had experienced together, after the times they'd surrendered to each other, held each other? Had he really not felt _anything _during those moments?

Deidara felt completely spent, physically, mentally and emotionally. He collapsed on the floor astounded. Could it be that after all these years spent with the puppet master he had not learned a single thing about him? The bomber felt like he'd hit an all new low… although he'd never thought that was possible, but apparently it was…

As the blonde was lying in a pitiful bundle on the floor he heard a sudden click and rustling of a key being entered and twisted in the lock.

"Sasori-sam-"he looked up, eyes glistening with a mixture of tears and a glimpse of hope

His facial expression soon dropped as he discovered the person behind the door was not who he'd expected it to be.

"Long time, no see… Deidara-kun." the heinous, repulsive voice hissed above him. It was the last person in the world Deidara could have imagined or wanted to see… and to add to the blonde's shock the snake was not alone…

"O-Orochimaru!!!" Deidara gasped "What the hell-"

"Is that how you are going to greet me after so many years, huh?" Orochimaru chided squatting next to the blonde, taking his chin into his hand. Deidara did not have time to reply as Pein pushed himself past the pale man into his cell.

"Cut the sweet-talking, Orochimaru and let's get on with it…" the pierced shinobi said impatiently

Now Deidara had reached his limit and he didn't have anything to lose. With the last of his strength he jumped up and withdrew to the furthest corner in his room

"What the fuck is going on?! Un?! I'm sick and tired of your games!! Just tell me what you want from me?!?! And what is _that_ perverted bastard doing here?!?!UN?!?"

The two didn't pay much attention to the ranting and raving bomber and continued to seal their deal. They didn't care if Deidara heard any of it anymore as it didn't matter… soon enough he would not remember it anyway…

"So you're sure to get the times right? Remember not to touch anything involving him and Sasori. But everything else must be erased! Three weeks, not more!" Pein clarified his instructions to the slippery, dark haired man.

"Yeah-yeah-yeah… I got it." Orochimaru replied with a bored tone

"He's been heavily drugged for the past week. Are you sure the success is 100% guaranteed?" all Pein got now as a response to his doubts was a contemptuous glare of 'what do you take me for'.

After that the two men nodded to each other and Pein attacked Deidara, pushing him to the wall, forcing the blonde to face the snake who was now standing in front of him.

Orochimaru hesitated and glanced at Pein

"Remember your part of the deal…" he reminded the pierced ninja as if he was giving him a warning

"Don't worry. I gave you my word didn't I? If you do this for me, Itachi's body is yours. After I'm done with him, of course" he confirmed in front of the shocked blonde.

Deidara realized there and then that Pein carried no concern for any of his subordinates and would ruthlessly sacrifice any of them… But after all, what had they've been expecting for? That after Akatsuki would rule the world Pein would share the throne with the rest of them? He would use his pawns to reach his goals and then get rid of them all!

Neither of the elder shinobis paid any attention to the young blonde's complaints or protests though, they did not matter.

"You'd better stand behind your words… unless you want to find yourself not even being able to remember your own name, Pein-sama…" his tongue made a slightly off-putting slippery sound as he was taunting the red-head. After all, he knew that Pein would not touch him now no matter what he'd say… the Akatsuki leader would not have called him up unless the red-head really needed him and Orochimaru was well aware of that…

Deidara was beginning to grasp the situation he was in! He had heard rumors about Orochimaru's new ability to erase one's memories to certain extent. It was obvious their aim was to make Deidara forget about the last weeks and what had been done to him!

"Remember… he might have some flash backs, but if you've followed the brainwashing method and robbed him of all stimulus as you are supposed to, the memories will be so faint he won't be able to combine them with reality or to what has happened. It will be more like he's remembering a distant dream he'd forgot…" Orochimaru clarified.

Deidara was thinking feverishly of something which could help him remember… anything. He was wrecking his brain to come up with one single detail he could hold on to which would help him remember… He could not forget this! He knew too much! He had suffered too much! He would have to… But he had been deprived of everything. He had seen nothing. He had only heard Pein's horrifying voice and he was sure it would not help him remember as it was nothing specifically linked to the time he had spent in the cell. There had been no exceptional _anything!_ The so-called food they had served tasted and smelled of nothing… The… Hang on… _a smell!_ He could remember the smell of wood with a musky hue to it… the feel of Sasori's worn out cloak he'd been pressing his face against to comfort himself in his deepest darkest moments! That's it!!! I have to remember Sasori's cloak I hid under the bed! If I find it, I could be able to remember…

"Okay then… Let's start…" Orochimaru said and grabbed a hold of the blonde's head to hold it still so he could begin the process of hypnotizing the young man…

"_Remember… under… the… bed…"_ chanting those words and clinging into his memories the blonde slipped into the sleazy ninja's mesmerism…

* * *

Deidara woke up feeling extremely weak, groggy and disoriented.

"_Bloody hell… How long have I've been sleeping for?!" _he thought through the pulsating dull ache in his head. Then he remembered Sasori who he had left alone to be screamed at and disciplined by their leader after their return to the headquarters.

"Shit… Sasori-sama!" the blonde tried to get up only to notice he was almost too weak to lift himself from the bed!

"Why is the room so damn bright?! I can barely see anything… Danna! What the hell have you done with the lights? Un?" he howled shading his eyes with the back of his hand "It's a bit over the top! I can't see shit! Un!"

As he started to get used to the light he could fathom Pein sitting on a chair next to his bed with a very concerned expression on his face

"How are you feeling, Deidara-kun?" he asked rather gently, as if talking too loud would have broke the young man.

"I-I'm fi-ine, I guess…" the blonde stuttered in bewilderment "Now that you mentioned it… I do feel a bit weak and head-achy… un…" the blonde answered in a rather confused state… Last time he'd seen Pein he was nothing short of about to boil over with anger!

"No wonder. You've been bed-ridden for weeks. We were afraid we would lose you… You were suddenly struck by a very serious case of a disease similar to encephalitis." Pein explained to the astonished blonde.

"Un?" was all he could muster for a response

"Don't worry about it now. You just rest. I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Pein got up and turned to leave.

"Wait!" the bomber interrupted the leader's exit, making Pein freeze on his tracks "Where is Sasori?"

The leader sighed in relief, turned his head slowly to look at the blonde over his shoulder and smiled

"Where would you think? In his workshop, of course. He's been sleeping there meanwhile you were ill, we didn't want to risk him getting sick as well as the disease is contagious."

"Umm… P-Pein-s-sama… What about you?" the blonde asked with sincere concern in his voice

"Don't worry. The acute phase is over, it won't spread anymore."

"Ah.. Thank goodness. Then… I was wondering… unn…"

"What is it, Deidara?"

"I was wondering... if you could…un… ask him… Sasori… to visit me?" the blonde remembered their last conversation at the gates of the base and he was a bit worried about how Sasori would be with him after that…

Pein hesitated for a moment before replying

"Yes… sure. I'll ask him." he muttered as he turned away again

"Pein-sama…" Deidara added quietly before his leader stepped through the doorway "Thank you…"

"No, _Thank you."_Pein replied with a malicious grin unseen by the blonde.

* * *

Deidara was lying on his side, staring at the empty room. He extended his arm to take a gulp from a glass of water on his bedside table when he noticed how bony his arm was. His eyes widened as he carried on further examining his body and noticed how much weight he'd lost.

"_Gosh… I never knew this 'encephalitis'… or whatever it was called, could be so… serious. No wonder Pein had been so exceptionally, almost awkwardly kind with me… Maybe he's not completely heartless after all…"_

Despite of his efforts, the blonde was far too restless to stay in bed, despite of his exhaustion. Something was bothering him, like that nagging feeling we all sometimes get, when you feel like you are supposed to do something but you cannot for the life of you remember what it was… The feeling grew only stronger when he's thoughts shifted to Sasori.

"_Well, no surprise there… of course I have dozens of things I have to and absolutely want to do with Danna…"_ the blonde thought with a mischievous grin on his tired face, but his expression became more serious again as he was slowly pacing around the room. Some of Sasori's stuff was still there, but most of it was gone… he probably needed them in his workshop. The whole arrangement felt somewhat… out of place or unnatural… and it made Deidara all the more uneasy…

Deidara wished his partner would arrive to him already… Maybe seeing him would help him recollect…

"_Damn… I'm sure I have something important I have to remember involving Danna… " _

As the blonde was dragging his feet around the room in his still delirious state he tripped over one of his shoes and flew flat on his face on the floor

"Aaagh!" the blonde roared in sudden anger caused by the pain "Who fucking leaves shoes in the middle of the floor anyway!?!" well, of course it would have been him… normally. In this case his and Sasori's belongings had been placed by others, as if to set a scene…

He felt so drained of energy he remained lying on the floor, trying to collect himself when the weird feeling of a déjà vu hit him… As if guided by some outside force he turned his head to look under his bed as he felt a strong, painful twinge in his forehead

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

What was that annoying repetitive sound… _inside his head?!?!_ It was silent but simultaneously hitting his aching head like a hammer, making it intolerably sore… And the cold floor… he started feeling a twirling sickness in his stomach as he began to crawl under his bed towards the furthest corner of it… Somehow doing this made cold shivers run down his spine… but he also felt like he was compelled to do it…

"_You are not a man!!! Say it!"_

What the fuck was happening?!?! What were these weird sounds in his head?!?! Whose voice was that?! Was he losing his sanity?!?! Could it be part of that weird sounding sickness he'd been suffering from?! The blonde's state of mind could have been compared to an extremely nasty flash back of a bad acid trip. What the fuck was he doing, crawling on the floor on his belly, under his bed?! Then his hands hit something slightly soft and mushy… a piece of cloth? Deidara pulled it out to see what it was and was astonished discovering he was holding one of Sasori's old cloaks. He had stolen it from him ages ago at the very beginning of his major crush on his master, to snuggle it up against his face secretly when Sasori wasn't watching… He had forgotten about hiding it there…

As he pressed the old fabric against his cheek, like he had done so many times before, his eyes suddenly widened in terror as he inhaled the fading hue of scent…

It was as if all doors of perception would have been opened to him at once.

"_I REMEMBER!!!! I REMEMBER… EVERYTHING!!!"_

As he was kneeling on the floor, literally clinging onto his memories, the door was opened again… And yet again Deidara was disappointed by who emerged from behind it…

"Itachi?! What the hell are you doing here? Un?!" he spat out venomously

"Hn… let's just say… that I'm here to get some hard facts into your head…" he sneered

The blonde was tempted to reply but he didn't want to reveal that he knew about what had been done to him… after all he had no idea how deep Itachi had his hands in this mess.

"Just fuck off, weasel!" Deidara lashed out. He didn't trust anybody anymore, nevertheless the sleazy Uchiha who he despised…

"Judging by yourenergetic behavior you seem to be quite well on your way to full recovery from your _'encephalitis'… God you can be so fucking stupid sometimes…" _

"What?!" the blonde uttered.

"_How much does the Uchiha know about everything!?"_

Itachi took a long pause before he slowly walked to sit down on the chair next to Deidara's bed. He looked as if he'd had a really tedious task ahead of him… or that he'd been bored out of his mind already.

"So you goddamn stubborn-ass couldn't just despair like a good boy in Pein's hands, commit the fucking suicide-bombing and go to heaven to your 72 virgin-Sasoris… Shit… your thickness makes me want to crash myself into a building!" he sighed

"Hn… so you know." Deidara hissed in contempt "I should have known. And for your information I'm not the thick one; Don't need my "72 virgin Sasoris", that's just idiotic –I had mine already and that's more than enough for me!"

"Oh? You did? Now did you?" Itachi said with a voice seeping something nasty and cold "… you mean _this_ Sasori…"

Itachi then stared at the blonde staright into his cerulean orbs

"Mangekyo Sharingan."the raven chanted … and the already mind-fucked blonde was lost in the abyss of the Uchiha's spell for which to the poor bomber seemed like days…

_Deidara was tied up to a wooden, cross-shaped stilt. At first it seemed as if the time had stopped, then everything became spinning… the dark clouds which stained the sky were moving as if someone would have pressed the 'fast forward'-button. The ground, the sky, everything around him was crimson as if the whole world would have been drenched in blood. His position was extremely straining for his neck and he had difficulties keeping his head up… until he felt Itachi's katana on his chin forcing him to lift up his tired head._

_Itachi was standing beside him, not to block the blonde's view…_

_He could see two characters ahead of him. Deidara immediately recognized them both; Itachi and Sasori. The puppet master was lying on the ground half dressed as Itachi kneeled next to him. Next thing he knew Sasori pulled the Uchiha towards him from his collar into a passionate kiss!_

"_Danna!?!? What are you doing?!?" Deidara heard his own voice echoing as the two proceeded to caress each other, removing each other's clothes. _

"_No, this cannot be happening! This can't be true!" the blonde kept chanting in his head turning his eyes away from the most hurtful scene he could have ever imagined._

_But where ever he turned his eyes to, the same sight was there waiting for him; Itachi lecherously kissing his lover, the disgusting, dirty hands of his all over his Danna… and even worse; Sasori moaning in pleasure, fisting the cascading dark locks, panting as the Uchiha took him in his mouth! Deidara could not stand it anymore… but there was no escape. He had to watch as those two licked, sucked, bit and fucked each other in front of him, panting and moaning like wild animals. _

_There was nowhere to run. There was nothing else to do except for watch those horrible scenes until the blonde's heart and soul felt like they had been thoroughly mutilated. He lost count of how many times he had threatened to tear Itachi heart out once he got away from his restraints or how many times he'd begged them to stop… But it didn't… not until he reached the point he was so numb he didn't care anymore…_

When Itachi finally released his Mangekyo Sharingan, Deidara collapsed to the floor, muted and wide-eyed. He was staring at the ground, unable at first to grasp where he was… As he started to get a grip of what had happened, he collected all his willpower and got up from the floor to face the son of a bitch who had put him through the hell he had just been forced to experience.

He was swaying in front of the Uchiha, yet boldly confronting the statuesque man, staring him in the eye with so much wrath most would have struggled to recognize the blonde from under that hateful expression. He took a deep breath and said

"Fuck. You." that's all. He kept on glaring at his enemy, trying to summon the energy to retaliate.

"Hn? Is that all you can say after such an alluring show I just gave you?" the Uchiha taunted, twisting the knife in the fresh wound.

"Fuck. YOU!!!" the blonde said now with much more determination "You and your fucking sharingan! You can show me whatever smut you like! I know it's only an illusion, fantasies from the gutter of your depraved mind!"

Itachi was smiling self-satisfactorily

"Now, that's where you're wrong, my friend… although I wonder if I presented the act giving it all the justice…" he said, mockingly pondering over it

"I will fucking KILL YOU!!!!UN!!" Deidara roared, charging towards Itachi, who easily dodged the weakened ninja's attack

"You… you degenerate inbred motherfucker!! You forced Danna to…" the mental image of Itachi forcefully thrusting into his Danna was making his blood boil to the extent he could not even express it.

"Actually wrong, again… in fact your little doll-face was pretty willing… He was quite something alright. Never thought he would be so… hot for it…" Itachi gloated, which deserved him another attack from Deidara but the bomber was way too worn out to have a half a chance against the Uchiha. Instead the raven counter acted by lifting the clay artist up against the wall from his collar.

Itachi's ultimate goal was to obey Pein's orders but simultaneously make the bomber direct his hatred rather towards himself, not towards his little brother as his leader had planned. If Deidara would have to blow up something Itachi would rather sacrifice the Akatsuki than Sasuke. That was his final resolution he'd reached after all these years… And now the chance was here, to end it all even if he would have to burn in the flames as well… he wouldn't care. At least Sasuke would get to live safely in a world without the war-monger criminal-clan which would sooner or later try to get their claws to Sasuke due to his big brothers involvement in the organization. It was only fitting end for him… to die for that cause.

"Maybe you'd want to fuck me too? Perhaps you're just jealous…" Itachi was doing a really good job in acting like he was truly enjoying the situation.

Deidara felt thoroughly disgusted. He refused to believe Danna had willingly slept with such a bastard. Hot tears of anger and frustration were filling his eyes. On top of that he knew he would not be able to even lay a finger on Itachi.

"That is even more improbable than that you have fucked Sasori!" he spat wishing his saliva would have been sulfuric acid as it sprinkled on the Uchiha's face.

The raven brought his eyes closer to Deidara's. His breath on the bombers face made the young ninja cringe in disgust and just when the bomber thought he could not be any more repulsed by Itachi's antics, the weasel snickered as he poked out his tongue and licked the tear which had fell down Deidara's cheek. Then he threw his toy away.

As Deidara tried to collect himself and think of how to react next the Uchiha dug the tape-recorder from his pocket.

"So you just can't believe that your precious Sasori would do such a hideous thing as sleep with me, or in fact with almost anybody else? You seriously must be touched in the head! We all know Sasori is as far as it could get from 'angelic'… Oh, What a surprise; the heartless, soulless sociopath didn't fall in love with you and stay forever faithful!" Deidara didn't have time to respond as Itachi proved his point by pressing the play-button…

"_Hmm… your lips are so soft…and you taste nice too, Sasori-__kun__…I bet you give really good head……that brat should consider himself lucky…"_

Deidara stopped right at his tracks. What the hell was this? Some kind of a sick joke?! The blonde told himself to calm down… this didn't prove anything. He'd only heard Itachi talk dirty on a tape recorder, so what?

"_Mmnh…"_

What was that? Deidara could not quite distinguish the obviously other person's voice on the recording... After all it had been just a silent moan… But as the tape went on, the bomber's heart sank deeper than ever as he could not deny the fact that the other voice in the recording really belonged to none other than _his Danna! _

"_I knew your mouth was made for this! Aaahh!!" _

"_Mmmnnngghh…."_

"_You __are__ good! Don't you dare stop…"_

At this point Deidara could not take any more and dashed out of the room just to bump into shocked Sasori who knew exactly what had been going on. Even a complete idiot could have put the pieces together when the tearful blonde was running away from the complacent-looking raven with a recorder in his hands.

The force of the collision combined with his reckless, baffling movements caused the bomber to fall on his ass. Itachi saw his moment to make his withdrawal and noted casually

"I reckon you two have a lot to talk about, so I just leave you to it…" and used the state of chaos and confusion to make his quick exit.

Sasori was looking down at the mess that was his partner and sighed…

"I heard from Pein that you were all better and that I should come and visit you… So much for that, apparently. I'll be in my workshop" and the Akasuna turned to leave.

Deidara was too mad, confused, shocked and disappointed to do nothing but watch him leave –what he could see though his tears. He was yet again left on the floor in a sorry bundle of broken thoughts…

"_Now there's a fucking déjà vu for you…"_ he thought bitterly as he realized the state he was in… again.

What he felt at that moment was nothing short of the most crushing feeling of being betrayed by the whole world…

* * *

_Haha… I just started imagining Itachi sitting in his room with a tape recorder talking dirty to it by himself! ROFLMAO! XD And yeah... more Dei-Dei abuse!!! Sorry, but it is necessary for the development of the story... I'll stop eventually, because poor Dei at this point has no way down!!!  
_

_I really hope my laptop gets back to me shortly and I'll get over this fucking sleep-deprived state! I'm so gonna miss writing this…_

_See you soon! XXX ~Insomniac_


	12. Fading love

_**AN:**__ Gosh! It's been ages! Hi… I'm back! I hope there's still someone out there reading this as I feel like it's been light years since logging on to FF. I missed you guys and above all I missed working on this piece!_

_So, here's a new chap… and yeah, I could finish it here. I have outlined about 6 more chapters for this story but to be honest it has been really hard getting back into writing this so I need to know if you guys are up for some more or should I leave it like this? I know my current motivation level is probably not gonna be enough as it is so I need your encouragement. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I'm sort of a closet fanfic writer so I don't get feedback/encouragement from anyone else… _

_Anyways… here's the "god-knows-how-manyeth-as-I've-lost-count" chapter of "Skin…" Enjoy!_

_~Insomiac_

_

* * *

  
_

Deidara, lying there on the floor lost in all that his mind had been dragged through, was just spacing out. There was nothing he was able to grasp which would have even remotely resembled a sensible thought. Completely spent and used he was now withering away towards some entirely new state of mind… perhaps this time true insanity? One could hardly blame him after all that he'd had to endure.

He was wondering how could two people share the exactly same experiences yet they could be mundane and almost meaningless to one and be earth shattering, life changing and mean absolutely everything to another. It was kind of ironic, the blonde thought bitterly amused, how he had been the one who had been thinking he could teach a lesson to his lover about the close relation between love and hatred but instead he'd ended up the one learning the lesson…

"_To… hate Sasori…?"_ Deidara thought in a bit of a shocked confusion when he recognized something slowly starting to turn in his shattered heart

"…_could I ever even be capable of that?!!?"_

The idea of having any negative feelings towards his partner had always been inconceivable to Deidara… yet now, in his numb, throbbing emptiness he'd reached, he desperately needed something to hold on to.

The young shinobi was way too un-experienced to consciously realize that it was necessary for him to make the shift from love to hate in his overflowing pain to survive his devastating feelings and rebuild himself. Luckily for him it happened naturally. There was no other way for Deidara to mentally survive the hurt and betrayal, except for with wrapping his stained, wounded heart with bandages of bitter, tough, vengeful hatred. That emotion was now becoming his source of strength, his shelter. Previously it would have been his love for Sasori that would have kept him going, but the wheel was quickly turning…

"_You..."_ he thought when he staggered up to stand again in his own two feet

"_You…"_ the young man was still swaying but his glare was intensifying, directed towards the corridor where he'd last laid his eyes on the source of his agony. The agony which was now quickly turning into fuel for his anger…

"_You… Heartless…cold… inhumane… freakish… fucking… selfish WHORE!!!!"_ the more insulting the thoughts, oddly the more strength they gave him to rise against all the screwed up shit that just a moment ago was almost about to break him.

"_I heard from Pein that you were all better and that I should come and visit you… So much for that, apparently. I'll be in my workshop"_ Deidara intentionally grimaced when replaying Sasori's last words in his head…

"_Hell yeah, you goddamn fuck-nut!!! I'll give YOU a visit alright!!!"_ the blonde thought in furor while stumbling through the corridors towards the puppet master's workshop.

The door flung open as soon as Deidara reached it. The sudden clatter and commotion in the older Akatsuki's usually still and quiet territory did not startle the calm figure in the rear of the room, silently rustling his puppets. The bomber had stopped to take a breath and to think how to express his undistinguishable rage. He was panting from adrenaline and frustrating pent up aggression. Sasori did not turn to face his partner, he had barely even flinched.

Deidara was left abruptly and awkwardly without words. He was just gasping in front of his seemingly uninterested partner, his once lover, his once… everything. The blonde was astounded by Sasori's lack of reaction and attention. The puppet master knew all too what he had caused and that the consequences of his actions were there for him to face. The heartbroken blonde's emotions were so raw and on the surface of his whole being that he could hardly speak at all.

It was the puppet master who finally turned to break the still moment. As much as he disliked the idea of the following conversation he really hated waiting even more.

"So…" he started out with a phlegmatic tone

"What could you possibly want?" his voice was unrelenting and considering the circumstances surprisingly lacked the sarcasm it might have had. He slowly got up from his chair and repositioned it to sit so he could face Deidara.

Seeing his lover's beautiful honey brown eyes staring at him, the ones he had just few minutes ago had an inexorable faith in, almost wavered the blonde's newly reached resolution. However the callous stare made Deidara discover something he had been avoiding all this time.

"_What exactly am I here to do?!?! I've just realized…there is no love here… therefore there can be little hurt caused. What exactly am I looking for? What can be found in a place with no love… no hatred… no reaction…? I've… lost. Even in hatred... I can't touch him. Perhaps… coming here for some kind of retribution or revenge was just salt for my own wounds… I've truly lost. Even this revenge is lost to me… I must be insane… insane because of HIM!" _and at that last blaming thought Deidara's heart burst open in front of the now impatient and irate looking puppet master.

"WHAT the hell are you?!?! Don't you have a heart!?" the blonde had willed and pledged himself not to cry but it was getting more difficult to control the unstoppable tears from overflowing as they were accelerated by the emotionless expression on his counterparts face.

Sasori sighed. He yet again cursed himself for starting this unnecessary, silly game with Deidara. He should have known better than to toy with the boy's feelings. And now… it had led them into this. If he'd had the choice he'd done anything to avoid this kind of situation. This was where he was at his worst, tearful and overly emotional people tended to make him intolerably uncomfortable and hence outright nasty. He crossed his arms and legs and leaned back on his chair with a mixture of defensiveness and arrogance to his posture. He took a deep breath before replying, the almost puffing sound of the exhale giving away his unwillingness to answer. In the end of the day, what could he possibly say? How could he defend himself against Deidara's attack on his persona?

"I fail to see exactly how it's any of my doing… that you've been harboring these insane ideas about… what you refer to as 'us'." Sasori said with a bleak tone hoping his austere attitude would put the blonde off the discussion. The puppet master was wrong, his partner was not going to let go of the subject that easily. Deidara would not leave until he got at least some kind of explanation or even just a reaction.

"How… How could you? And with that dirty, sleazy Uchiha? How…? He is possibly the worst person I know!" the blonde screamed

Sasori tilted his head, like some animals do when they don't quite understand what is expected of them. The gesture was intentionally exaggerated as if it would have been enough to answer Deidara's question. It wasn't, not even close. Sasori let out another deep sigh, as if he wanted his partner to know what a waste of time this conversation was for him.

"Well… the answer is pretty simple; the same way I could with you. It was just sex, Deidara. There was no more to it. Not with you, not with Itachi. That's how I could do it. I tried to make you understand several times that what happened between us meant nothing special to me. Doing it with "that dirty, sleazy Uchiha" was just as easy as doing it with you. It was… pointless."

Deidara was taken aback by the words he had threaded to hear. He didn't know what he had been expecting as an explanation but it sure as hell wasn't the one offered. Perhaps he'd still hoped that Sasori would have even tried to come up with some remorseful excuse for his actions, but this… this reasoning which supposedly was as close to the truth as it would get, was just devastating. Deidara felt his face heating and the all-consuming surge of burning anger washing over him again. This could get ugly… but the blonde had no means to control himself, he was way too hurt, upset and outraged.

"You are nothing but a fucking asshole, Sasori!!! You know that?!" he growled trying to hold back the compulsory "un"-sound he had grown a habit of saying in the end of every sentence. He was shaking and every muscle in his body was tensed.

"Yes. What an amazingly well-fitting choice of words there. Now that we've established each other's roles in our lives, would you kindly leave." saying that the small red head turned casually back to face his desk.

"Gah…?!" Deidara could not believe his ears "Oh no!! You are NOT getting away that easily!!!" he raged.

"I just did." the calm voice replied

"It is not going to end like this!" Deidara shouted and surged towards the tiny frame sitting at his worktop.

Sasori was on his feet in a split second with a grace of someone who's completely aware and in control of himself and his surroundings. Deidara in the other hand was not in control of anything, least of all of himself. He jumped at Sasori and grasping him from his slender shoulders he roughly pushed him up against the wall so that their eyes were level. The only way the bomber was able to do this was because in fact Sasori did not make any attempt to resist him. Deidara glared at his partner as if he's eyes could have drilled into him.

"I was NOT pointless!! I _LOVE_ you!!!" he screamed shaking the puppet master from his shoulders so that his frame was hitting against the wall "Do you even have a slightest fucking idea what that MEANS, Un?!?!"

Sasori's ears were about to bleed but he's conduct remained as calm and collected as ever. He returned his partner's intense look with his half lidded eyes, which made him seem very cold and uncaring.

"No. I don't." he answered with a blasé voice. He was on a roll. He'd managed to bury all his stirring emotions so deep inside him that he didn't even have to put any effort to his act. And the fact was that Sasori was not entirely lying either, he truly did have an extremely poor understanding of the concept of love, if any at all…

Deidara's anger turned to sadness as the kaleidoscope of his dwelling emotions turned again…

"I…" his grip was loosening and his voice breaking "I was always hoping… I could show you… un…" as the puppet master slowly slid back to the ground when Deidara let him go, the blonde turned away to leave. There was nothing left to say. He realized that by staying there he'd only make a fool out of himself and would probably end up feeling even more hurt and used. It was almost too painful to bear as it was… the down pour of all his crushing feelings towards his cruel master.

"Deidara… As an artist you should know this; showing your masterpiece to someone who is not capable of understanding art is useless. If one lacks the eye for beauty, he can never be shown what it really is."

"But still… I always had faith in you. I always believed I could make you understand, through my eyes… un."

Sasori was watching his partner dragging his feet towards the door… he begun to feel like he owed Deidara some kind of an explanation.

"I've never asked you for that." he said as if it would have served as his defense. If Sasori had considered his response for even a little, he would have realized how uncomforting and thoroughly inappropriate it was.

"Screw you…" Deidara replied. For the first time he saw Sasori for what he really was and understood his own feelings were completely wasted on the puppet master. He realized just how limited the scorpion's ability to feel truly was. The only thing left for him was to try and reach him with something hurtful

"You are not that fucking special, Sasori! Un!" the blonde finally lashed out without turning. He knew the puppet master well enough to understand that the best way to offend his partner was to belittle him. After all, the only person Sasori had some natural feelings for was himself, even if they were twisted and narcissistically damaged. Deidara had reached the door and stopped for a second

"Unlike you… I can… love someone else" saying that the blonde took the last step required to leave Sasori's workshop and to be quite truthful it felt like part of him died inside that moment… when he finally let go of his love. The scorpion's poisonous tail had finally pierced his heart and the venom was quickly turning all the love and warmth into something poisonous and cold. Deidara was wondering if he believed those words himself… if he could really love anyone else.

The blonde didn't expect a response and stopped right at his tracks when he heard a distant, almost mumbling voice of his partner's who was looking absent minded and lost in his work again

"Hmph… Do you call that endless queue of men and women you used to share your bed and fill the hollowness of your heart with "love"? Losing your so called "love" didn't count much then."

Deidara obviously had hit the spot. For Sasori to make a revealing comment like that was very rare, it was as if he'd let his unconsciousness haplessly take over and blurt out what was really on his mind. The bomber was tempted to turn back but he didn't want to give the puppet master the satisfaction of gaining his undivided attention. Instead he grinded his teeth and hissed from between them, almost inaudibly

"Don't you _ever_ use that word again…" his voice was shaky

"Hn…?" the red head had barely registered that his partner had said something

"I mean…" Deidara started walking away again as he finished his sentence "Don't ever use words you don't understand the meaning of. Un…"

Foolish young Deidara... He could not see through Sasori's unusually resentful and jealous comment which gave away the fact that the puppet master cared more than he was willing or able to admit.

If the blonde would have turned back he would have seen a glimpse of something in the puppet master's eyes he had never seen before; the look of a man who's realized he's lost something truly worth holding onto.

Sadly it was too late, for both of them.

* * *

_So yeah, I can make this more epic or just drop it... Dunno... It's kinda up to you I guess :) A happy ending?_


	13. Damaged beyond repair?

_**AN:** So... you guys made me continue! Thanks for your priceless support and encouragement –without it I'm pretty sure I would have dropped this. And quite honestly I was not satisfied either leaving the characters the way they were as it wasn't my original intention. So thanks for your support and inspiration, it's because of you I'm carrying on writing this!!!_

_But… Don't expect a sudden fairy-tale end. There were some wondering how Sasori can be like he is. I didn't want to turn his core personality over in one night , it's just not realistic and I reckon it's one of the most challenging things to do in fanfics involving those two. I just watched the season of Shippuuden with Sasori again (_you can insert a comment here about how I don't have a life_) and he really is characterized as a heartless, cruel bastard. So to realistically turn him around I needed some logical reason and something which is very difficult if you wanna keep a fic short -time. I want to keep him in character as far as possible and in that last chapter of the story I saw no other reaction (yet) for him. _

_In fact this is a quite dark chapter as well… But has some interesting twists, I hope. Enjoy! XXX_

_~Completely-jet-lagged-Insomniac (hmm... what a funky combo! X) Sorry, rambling nonsense..._

_And here's a little intro to the chap "Damaged beyond repair?" translated from one of my favorite artist's songs_

_"__To kill was not my intention, but to cripple permanently. So you would remember everyday… every single day for the rest of your life when you made that one mistake… which involved me."_

_

* * *

  
_

The days dragged on in the Akatsuki base. The partnership that once was Sasori and Deidara existed no more. Deidara had decided to keep his mouth shut about the devious attempt of his brainwashing and pretend he knew nothing about it because as much as he hated to admit it he still wasn't quite ready to entirely cut his ties with Sasori. No matter how hurtful and sad it would be for him, he just couldn't let go, it was way too hard. So he decided to stay with the Akatsuki in order to be close to and secretly cling into even some form of contact with his old lover. Deidara knew he was being pathetic beyond belief but he just couldn't help himself.

Sasori tried his best to avoid the blonde who was now partnered with Tobi. Pein had noticed that the puppet master's little fling with Itachi had caused an irreparable crack to the relationship between Sasori and Deidara and had decided to divide the pair quickly after finding out about their duel. Sasori was left to work by himself as he was more than capable of handling multiple enemies alone with his army of puppets.

Deidara on the other hand made sure he would not miss an opportunity to silently taunt his ex-partner. After all the bomber wished for nothing more than to cause some kind of a reaction in Sasori that would have echoed some humanity in the scorpions heart. He spent quite a lot of time on his appearance, ensuring he was immaculately and almost slightly provocatively dressed whenever he appeared in the common rooms of the base and the Akatsuki's meetings. His body was quickly restored to its old splendor if not even better and the young blonde was radiating health and vitality in no time. He swapped his usual ninja attire to an altered one, which flattered his figure better and showed off his redefined, lean muscles.

He washed his hair with beautifully scented infusions that left his gorgeous, golden hair luster and smelling of bergamot and exotic spices. To say Sasori didn't notice the blonde when he walked his head held up high, looking like he was on top of the world would have been a blatant lie, although the scorpion did a pretty good job hiding it. Sasori's skills of acting weren't the only ones being tested; it did not come easy for Deidara to pretend like he was oozing confidence while his heart was still shattered. But outwards the bomber did look like he'd manage to recreate himself and that was exactly what he was aiming for.

Deidara also adopted a habit of shamelessly flirting with Tobi in front of Sasori. The bomber could not care less for his irritating, childish new partner who was constantly pestering him, but it was far too tempting to twist the knife in the wound if only possible. After all with his new toting partner it was way too easy. Those moments were however extremely scarce as Sasori did everything in his power to avoid a collision with the blonde, which was not very hard considering how far apart the puppet master's new residence was from Deidara's.

One night though the scorpion was forced to leave his quarters to get a package of ingredients for his new poison which was delivered to him by one of his underlings. This meant that he would not only have to walk by his old room, now occupied by Deidara and Tobi, but he would also have to wait for his servant to arrive right nearby it. The puppeteer hated the idea that he'd have to pass or even see his and Deidara's old room. Sasori could not quite put his finger on why he disliked it so much because he would never admit he didn't want to be reminded of some things he'd rather forget.

That night Deidara and Tobi were in their room. The sun had set quite a while ago and the two were doing their last preparations before going to bed. Their partnership had not been exactly seamless and perhaps due to Deidara's initial refusal to accept Tobi in any other way than as a tool for his revenge, they struggled to fight. In other words they were not exactly in sync like Sasori and Deidara used to be. Sometimes the bomber was wondering if Sasori had felt the same way about him as he now did about Tobi; that he was just a loud, irritating childish nuisance?

The two were cleaning their weapons and getting ready to do some training together in the morning. Pein had ordered them to take an extra day to improve their cooperation in the battlefield. Akatsuki's enemies were extremely powerful and there was no room for mistakes. Even a little slip could end up costing their lives and Pein still had some plans for the blonde, he could not afford to let Deidara die just yet.

The bomber was lost in thought sharpening his kunais as he was quickly alerted by a familiar feeling… a faint chakra of someone he knew very well was approaching.

"_It's… red…"_ the bomber thought closing his eyes trying to concentrate

"Deidara-Senpa-ai!" Tobi whined as he was tugging the bomber's sleeve "Look! I made a picture of you and me on our last mission. What do you think? Senpai?"

Deidara pursed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples. He needed to think quickly and Tobi was distracting him with his annoying jabber.

"_It must be him! Danna's coming! He's trying to suppress his chakra but I can recognize it! Sasori… you cannot hide from me, I know you too well!!!"_

Suddenly Deidara had a brainstorm and lucky for him the door of their room happened to be open so his spontaneous scheme could be featured somewhat believably. The blonde's timing was perfect. Just when Sasori was at his sight, he grabbed the dark haired shinobi from his cloak's collar and pushed his surprised partner against the wall, restraining his wrists above his head with one hand. The bomber shifted his thigh between Tobi's to rub his groin with it seductively, and shifted the young man's spiral mask up just enough so he could press his lips against his.

"S-sen…pai?" the startled young man gasped but his words were suffocated by the blonde's vengeful lips.

"Mmmnh…" Deidara moaned exaggeratedly into the kiss. Tobi was too astounded to do nothing but let the blonde invade his mouth with his tongue, consequently suppressing any potential protests from the man.

"_Perfect! Just like I told you Danna; I can love somebody else! And not only that… I've got the chance to show you exactly what you are missing..." _

Sasori's eyes shifted in their sockets despite of his effort to ignore the show which was obviously set up exclusively for him. He also could not block his ears from the heated sighs and moans of the two as their bodies kept on tangling into each other and their kisses and caresses became more passionate and needy.

"_Oh come on, brat…"_ Sasori thought trying to ignore the green monster raising its head deep within him

"_Seriously… If you're trying to make me jealous, at least you could have picked someone else! Baka… You could never make me feel nervous or insecure like that. This only proves to me that you're still in my grip… just like one of my puppets. I've checked your colors, partner."_

But as the puppet master was forced to listen to his ex-lover making out with his new partner he could not help but feeling like it was all wrong… and it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to convince himself otherwise. Deidara's plan of revenge was apparently working, even if just. Sasori could not help but thinking

"_That person in his arms used to be me... It is supposed to be me…"_

"Aaahh… Senpai… Mnnhh… What are-" Tobi tried to ask confused.

It was obvious that the young man had no idea what was going on but lacked the strength to refuse his partner who he admired and constantly tried to impress. Until this moment his efforts had been useless, but now his Senpai was more than just acknowledging him; Deidara was all over him! And Tobi was completely lost on how to react, making him rather defenseless against the blonde's seduction.

"Shh…" Deidara whispered and carried on to nibble his partner's ear "Secretly...I've wanted you… for a long time… " he hissed to the dark haired man's ear.

"But Senpai… we shouldn't. We are partners" Tobi tried to protest weakly

Deidara sniggered as he gently pushed his upper thigh against Tobi's hardening member. He looked down to see it getting almost visibly engorged in his trousers. The blonde lifted his head to gaze at the hole on the mask.

"Hn… You obviously want me too. So badly it's kinda… _hard to hide_. Un?" Deidara's voice was full of mischief when he slid his hand down to cup his partner's cock through the fabric of his tightening pants.

"Aaahhh… Senpai… "Tobi sighed with imminent lust seeping from his voice "When you do that… it makes my face feel all hot…"

"And you like it? Un?" the bomber prompted smiling wickedly, sealing poor Tobi's fate with his incredibly skilled, soft kisses to his neck, teasing the sensitive skin with the tip of his tongue.

"Y-yes…" Tobi answered flustered "It feels… really good"

"_Geesh… What the hell? Is this whole organization consisting of goddamn virgins!?"_ Deidara sighed in his head _"I might have to actually go through with fucking this idiot now and if it's going to be crap it might take me forever until it's over!" _

However the masked boy's naive confessions were rewarded by a few tantalizing strokes and that was all it took for the dark haired youngster to lose himself in the arms of his admired partner.

Although however young and seemingly horny the boy was, he had never really given a thought for his sexuality or anything related to it. That's why he was so lost in the situation he was in and quite easily to be taken for a ride by Deidara. His outstanding talents and potential as a shinobi had always occupied him far too much. On top of that there was a certain governing elder who had prohibited such thoughts and activities...

But how could he ever refuse his Senpai? Deidara, who was strong, enigmatic, powerful, fierce, passionate, confident, talented… if he dared to say... sexy? How could one ever…?

"S-senpai… ah… If you want to do this with me… then I'll do it… for you." he mumbled through his panting, despite of having the gnawing feeling in the back of his head that he was doing something terribly wrong.

"Good boy…" Deidara smirked as he started to rip Tobi's clothes off.

"Now…" the bomber continued with a predatory voice "You want to make your Senpai happy, un?"

Tobi nodded rather nervously. It was clear that the boy was a bit scared of his aggressive partner and was a little lost on what to do next, or what was expected of him. He looked at Deidara to find some answers in his eyes. He then made his decision and reached out to remove his mask. To the dark haired man's surprise Deidara quickly placed his hand on top of Tobi's, stopping him taking it off.

"No… Tobi can keep his mask on" Deidara purred and almost violently chucked him on the bed face first.

"But Senpai…How are we going to kiss if-" Tobi started blushing madly

"I'm not that big on the whole kissing-business, and besides… that mask of yours is kinda hot, un…" secretly the blonde was rolling his eyes.

"_God, what bullshit I am able to let out of my mouth!"_

The bomber almost rabidly tore the rest of Tobi's clothes off him leaving no time for the other to wonder what was going to happen next. He lifted the dark haired youngster up on all fours and quickly coated his fingers to do the minimal preparations necessary. Deidara wanted this to be over quick. The thing he cared most for was that Sasori would hear all of it.

Deidara didn't lose time penetrating his partner who by now was at least to say shell-shocked and in pain. Tobi's idea was more like giving himself to his Senpai, not to be taken by him like some savage wild animal. The inexperienced young man was overwhelmed by his partner's uncaring administrations and the hurt Deidara was causing him while mercilessly pummeling into him made tears pool in his eyes.

"Se-senpai… You're being a little rough…" the last words were muffled by Deidara's hands tongue invading Tobi's mouth

"_Shut up! That is not what I want Danna to hear!"_

Deidara then carried on to yanking Tobi's arms behind his back and tying them together to restrain the boy. He would now have full control on how this scenario would process. The rope was rough and rubbed painfully against Tobi's wrists leaving them in burn marks and bruises. On top of that his arms were pulled into an awkward ankle, making them ache with every move.

The bomber barely noticed himself displaying his true attitude towards his little toy by harshly grabbing a hand full of shaggy black hair and slamming his partner's head hard against the mattress. The truth was he didn't want to see or hear his partner… he didn't really even want to fuck him in all honesty. However Deidara noticed that perhaps this meaningless fuck could serve at least as a form of stress relief. That's also when his behavior turned even more violent.

He could not stand himself doing what he was doing and he loathed his sex partner. It would take him quite a lot of imagination to be able to come… or then just something completely different.

Deidara had not realized he was almost asphyxiating his partner as he kept on pressing his head against the pillow. Tobi tried to mumble something with a panicky voice which only deserved him a painful slap in his ass. Funny enough hearing the sound of his palm smacking against bare skin was actually the first moment Deidara felt even slightly switched on.

"Aah… Tobi sure as hell _is_ a good boy!" Deidara had not forgotten Sasori whose presence was still close enough so he could hear them.

Tobi tried to tell Deidara to slow down and take it easier as the young man by now felt more violated than anything else. His eyes were watering from the pain and Deidara kept on ramming his head on to the bed, making his mask hit painfully against his face with every thrust as the blonde jerked his head harder with every move. Tobi felt like his partner really wanted to cause him pain more than pleasure, or then he was just being extremely selfish or kinky… which ever the case this was getting a bit much for the young man.

Deidara kept on slapping his partner and his hits were getting harder and heavier handed. Sasori's chakra started to fade so he did not have to pretend anymore. Except for one thing…

The bomber closed his eyes concentrating on an image in his head to be able to release himself. He barely even heard Tobi's pitiful pleas anymore, he was completely somewhere else. He was picturing the time he was having sex with Sasori in the same position once. As the mental image made his blood boil and rush to his lower region his thrusts became almost intolerably frantic. By now Tobi's nose was bleeding but he'd stopped begging for Deidara to stop as he knew the blonde would not hear him. The only consolation for Tobi was that judging by the sounds his Senpai was making, the horrible experience was getting closer to its end.

Finally Deidara released his seed into his partner calling for his Danna's name when he came. As soon as he pulled away from Tobi he suddenly lost all interest in the boy, as if he wasn't even there. The blonde covered himself with his cloak and started to make his way towards the bathroom.

"S-senpai…?" he heard a hurt broken voice enquiring timidly "Why…?"

As Deidara turned around he saw Tobi lying on his back, supporting himself with his elbows, covered in quickly forming bruises. He looked somehow smaller than usually. To Deidara's shock the dark haired man's mask had cracked and as Tobi slowly slid it off him, it revealed a perfectly proportioned face of a strikingly beautiful, almost fragile looking young man. His shaggy ebony hair was sweeping his high cheekbones and flawless ivory skin. His stunning slightly hooded, almond-shaped eyes, which had a look into them that made him seem wise beyond his years, were moist with tears and full of disappointed enquiry. His face was smeared with blood and he was wiping it from his perfectly formed full lips, looking… heartbroken.

"'Why?' You ask…" Deidara said and took a deep breath, looking down at the youngster lying in front of him. The bomber had difficulty in hiding his reaction caused by the surprising truth behind the mask. Deidara would have never imagined Tobi to look like that. Instead of having a face to hide, the man had almost aristocratically elegant, delicate features with something gentle and fragile in them, which made him seem almost unworldly gorgeous.

His partner's gaze had no anger or contempt in it. His eyes were glistening with the tears which kept forming streaks down to his perfect jaw line and the only emotions they were displaying was hurt and disappointment. In all his vulnerability and sadness… he looked amazingly beautiful like that.

"I'm sorry, Tobi." Deidara said with only a hint of remorse "You were right. Un. We shouldn't have done that"

"But…" Tobi tried to protest "Senpai… you said you wanted _me_… But you just hurt me and then, you were calling for…" Tobi didn't want to say it out loud

"…someone else." he bowed his head when saying that.

Although he had not been able to detect Sasori's presence as the puppet master was rather good in hiding it from anyone else except for his partner, he knew very well who Deidara was referring to as his "Danna".

Deidara almost felt sorry for his partner who obviously genuinely cared for him and had feelings towards him. But then the bomber's heart hardened and he sighed

"Well… it just happened to be that… you were there. You were just a vessel for something I really needed. I'm sorry I used you, but I just felt like… like I needed to break something beautiful."

The blonde turned away to leave.

"_Sorry Tobi… Maybe if it would have been in another time, in another place…"_

The fact was that Deidara's heart still belonged to his Danna and the bomber was agonizingly aware of it. He hated himself for not being able to shake the burden of his feelings off him as easily as Sasori could. He knew it really could take a whole queue of stunningly beautiful youths, if even that, to get over his heartbreak. And as it seemed for now... not even inflicting his pain on others could bring him relief.

* * *

Tobi was lying on his bed awake. He could hear the steady rhythm of Deidara breathing in the other side of the room. The blonde was fast asleep but the dark haired ninja had been tossing and turning for quite some time not being able to drift off. He kept on trying to make some sense out of what had taken place earlier that night and figure out his mixed feelings.

"_I never realized I felt so strongly about Senpai… I always kind of admired him, but when he touched me like that…"_ Tobi shivered slightly when he remembered Deidara's hands all over him _"I thought… I really __wanted him to…" _then the young man also remembered in what those initially promising caresses had led to as he shifted his position again feeling painfully uncomfortable

"…_but not like that."_ his thoughts where suddenly interrupted by the all too familiar deeply echoing voice inside his head

"_You imbecile… Wasting your time with low-lives like him! Didn't I tell you not to get involved in Deidara's and Sasori's mess? You were just a tool in the tug of war between those two and now look at you… You let that Iwa use you!" _the voice was full of detestation.

"_NO! It's not like that!" _Tobi objected_ "Senpai is not that bad! He's just hurt and confused… and Tobi can help… Tobi can surely-"_

"_Tobi can do SHIT!"_ Madara growled _"You should have let me take over and that stupid blonde would have never been able to use you as his ragdoll! Hn… Pathetic. But I was not going to stay around to take the… what do they call it…rape?" _the Uchiha was out of sorts and would not hesitate to take Tobi down.

"_Senpai did no such thing!! Tobi let him. Tobi wanted to!" _his arguments were getting feeble and the older man was quickly taking over

"_Hn… Whatever you say…" _he sniggered_ "After all I wasn't the one getting butt-fucked by a mere teenager. But you can be sure it won't happen again. As from now on… I'll be in charge."_ the older Uchiha smirked.

"_No, please… Let me give Senpai another chance! I just want to talk to him!"_ Tobi begged. He knew far too well that his time was running out.

"_Too late. I'll make sure the brat pays for this. After all, it is my body as well. And the more time you consume engaging into these unnecessary and at least to say questionable activities, the less time I have to feature my plans! Tobi is going to step back for a while now…"_ Madara said sick and tired of hearing any more objections.

"_Please… Don't hurt Senpai…"_ Tobi pleaded as his consciousness was giving way for the presence much stronger than his.

And as from then on the whole demeanor of the dark haired man sleeping in Deidara's room changed entirely, as if he would have turned into a completely different person. The hues of vulnerability, naivety and youth on his face were replaced by stern determination and pride of a majestically conducted elder person, who didn't have to perplex himself with such things as mixed emotions. Or any emotions for that matter.

"_My body needs rest…"_ Madara first noticed, as he felt the pain of the injuries Deidara had inflicted on him.

"_Damn that brat messed us up real good! I need sleep… And Tobi, I warn you… You make so much as a hiss…" _those remained as the last thoughts of Uchiha Madara before falling into deep sleep.

It was easy for him. After all Madara had no regrets as it was partly because of Tobi's weakened state of mind and will which had allowed his dormant presence in the divided mind to take over.

* * *

The next morning Sasori was in the kitchen drinking coffee, which was as unusual as a snow storm in Sunagakure. First of all the puppet master was never in the kitchen, especially in the mornings; he knew how much Deidara liked his breakfast and he would possibly bump into the bomber there at that time of the day. Secondly Sasori didn't like coffee, but that day he actually really needed it. The truth was the puppet master had not slept for a second the previous night.

The cold puppeteer was maybe capable of blocking the feelings of affection and love but the ones of jealousy were way too inherent for him to ignore. In fact those were the last humane emotions the puppet master remembered from his childhood. He had felt left behind by his parents. At first he'd even thought they ran off together leaving him behind in purpose thinking of him as a mere burden.

He'd had to face the devastating feeling of being replaced. His parents careers and responsibilities had came first and the fact was that no matter which way Sasori had tried to look at the situation, he always ended up to the same conclusion; his mother and father had abandoned him for something else. They had chosen their loyalty towards Sunagakure as the villages shinobis over their loyalty towards their own son.

The same childhood events had also sparked his passion towards his art; If he worked himself up to undeniable mastery he would end up being so important and acknowledged, he would eventually become unrivaled. No one could deny his worth or think of him as insignificant or replaceable. That was the initial reason why Sasori had killed his feelings and chosen to dedicate himself solely to his undying art. If no one cared for him and he cared for no one but himself, he would never have to face those painful emotions again. That way he would never have to risk feeling weak and vulnerable again.

But as usually his Achilles heel, Deidara, had managed to yet again mess with his head.

"_Why? Why do I seem to be unable to block him out?"_ the scorpion wondered rubbing the crown of his head, staring at the dark liquid in his mug with an empty gaze. He was exhausted but the only way he knew how to keep himself together was to just carry on working, so he'd have to wake up to do the only thing he knew that would get him distracted from how messed up he really felt.

The puppet master was so lost in his thoughts he barely registered a slender figure taking up a seat opposite to him.

"_Good grief… I hope he doesn't open his goddamn mouth. I have never been less in a mood for him."_

Against his better knowledge, as if guided by a forceful habit of his instincts, the red head slowly lifted his head to confirm what he already knew; Deidara was sitting right in front of him, staring at him deadpan. Neither one of them said a word for what seemed like forever. Until the door flung open again… this time both Sasori and Deidara turned to see the person walking in.

"Good Morning, Tobi…" Deidara said almost cheerfully.

"_Oh Great! This just keeps getting better!"_ Sasori thought, rolling his eyes _"Now all we need here is Itachi and everything will be just fucking perfect!!"_

"Morning, Senpai. Morning, Sasori-dono." Tobi answered trying to sound up-beat.

Madara was cursing in his head

"_Goddamn Tobi! It is almost impossible to imitate such a half wit! How the hell can he be so chirpy and happy-clappy all the time?! I wonder how he managed not to irritate himself up to a point of running head first into a tree trunk?!? The boy certainly has a couple of loose screws…"_

"_Oi!!! Tobi is-"_ the boy tried to voice his opinion in his head.

"_What did I tell you, Moron!!! If you let out so much as a hiss…"_ Madara growled as a warning.

"_Goddamn idiot! This is hard enough as it is without him interfering!"_ the Uchiha was getting nervous. _"I thought I'd gathered enough strength to wholly suppress him… Maybe it was too soon…" _the last thing he wanted right now was his cover being blown.

Deidara was watching Tobi intently as the man walked in. Where was the fragile, hurt boy from last night? There was not a trace of anything like that in his behavior, quite the opposite; he seemed stronger somehow… more aware of himself perhaps… Or could it be that he was just hiding it all behind his mask? The bomber could not bother himself too much with Tobi though as he was far too interested in the person sitting right in front of him.

If Tobi looked different from before, so did Sasori. The puppet master seemed edgy, his jaw was rigid and his eyes which had dark rings around them were fixated into emptiness. His shaggy red locks were messier than usually and he seemed obviously distracted or bothered by something.

Deidara was rather pleased with himself, seeing the puppet master so obviously distraught. He then decided to add some fuel to the fire. The blonde thanked his lucky stars he was wearing his rather revealing mesh top and his most flattering, tight trousers as he relaxed back on his chair almost smugly to give his ex-partner a better view of his torso.

He pulled out his pony tail shaking his head, letting the golden shiny locks cascade over his shoulders. He knew that Sasori could smell his just washed hair and he remembered how the puppet master used to go crazy over it. He spread his legs slightly to place his palm on his inner thigh rather provocatively rocking back on his chair. Never taking his eyes off the now quite shocked looking red head he grabbed his yogurt, took a gulp of it just to let it slowly drip out from between his lips along his chin. Intensely staring at the scorpion who could not peel his eyes off the sexy blonde, he slowly smeared the thick white liquid along his chin and finally guided it back to his mouth licking and sucking on his fingers sensually and smirked. The sexual innuendo, which left either very little or too much for the imagination depending on a point of view, was played with such intensity it left the room with an almost tangible electricity.

Sasori had not even noticed he was blatantly ogling at Deidara. He almost forgot himself as well as the presence of the third party in the room while all he could think of was his sudden craving for his partner on top of him... naked, licking and sucking _him_ just the way he had done with his fingers. The puppet master blinked a couple of times and without even noticing shook his head quickly as if to release himself from the bomber's spell over him. He reminded himself he was not the only one watching, Tobi was sitting next to the blonde also staring at him. However Madara's reaction to the bombers little performance was completely different.

"_Keep in character, keep in character…"_ the Uchiha elder chanted in his head. He wasn't exactly as thrilled about Deidara's lecherous show as Sasori was

"_How would Tobi react?"_

He wasn't given much time to consider this though as he felt Deidara's leg rubbing against his under the table and the blonde's palm placed on his thigh.

"_You must be fucking kidding me!"_ was pretty much the thoughts of both Madara and Sasori.

"Tobi…" Deidara said with shameless 'come-to-bed'-voice "I think we still have something we must finish before we get started with our boring, grinding daily routine... Un?"

"Y-yes… Senpai!" Madara answered trying to sound like his second persona.

"_Fucking brat! You'll just give a half a go at 'finishing what you started' with me and I'll rip your head off and feed it to the Zetsu!!!" _

Sasori got up and turned to leave. The coffee apparently was making him nauseous and his head sore. Once the puppet master was out of the room, Deidara relaxed his posture back to normal and went to get some breakfast without so much as paying attention to Tobi.

Madara followed this rather bizarre and extremely transparent pattern of behavior with an increasing interest and amusement.

"_The brat really must be head over heels for Sasori to go this far. He really doesn't give a shit for Tobi! I was right, the boy was just a tool to make the Akasuna jealous. Who would have thought... " _ but Madara knew Tobi wouldn't have reacted with just silent curiosity towards the weird dance between the ex-lovers.

"Senpai? What did we need to finish?" he asked trying to sound as stupid and coy as he could.

"Tobi…" Deidara said with a pondering tone "Don't worry. You have done your share… " then he turned to face the boy and smiled reassuringly

"Tobi is a good boy! Un!"

"_Fine… we leave it at that."_ Madara thought _"I'm not going to waste my time with you. Just make sure not to get in my way again… Iwa."_

* * *

_Surprise-Surprise!!! XD I just can't resist a good revenge! And I absolutely loved writing the debate between Tobi and Madara and Madara's reactions inside his head. It was so much fun! Writing the semi-rape of poor Tobi wasn't… :( So my Dei-abuse has changed into Tobi-abuse..._

_(A bit of pointless info; I for some reason have always pictured Tobi to look like Dir en Grey's Toshiya for some reason… dunno why? But he was kinda my inspiration while describing (young) Tobi. He's such a pretty boy it hurts (my ego that is! Damn I get envious when guys look prettier than me! ;) _

_So after this chapter… it's time for some long awaited DeiSaso!!! But I will take my time writing it as I want it to end up good… So in next chap; DeiSaso –reunion! Expect drama, passion, pent up emotions and explosive "something-something"... X) Until then, much love! ~I._


	14. Conviction of a true artist

_**AN:**__ I am actually doing this!!! I'm kinda back...!!_

_First of all I do need to apologize for not offering the big and famous make up sex scene between the main characters I promised in this chap... BUT before you continue to curse me to the lowest of hells for betraying you, let me explain and make my excuses... ;)_

_I thought I was never going to continue this story anymore; I moved and lost my note book with ALL the ideas for this fic! On top of that I was abroad for almost 4 months with no internet and didn't write at all, so result: MASSIVE WRITER'S BLOCK DELUXE EDITION!!! I still find it hard to carry on with this story as I felt like I "fell off" with it somehow: I can't feel it anymore... :( I think this problem is rather common with longer stories especially if you have a longer break while writing them. (BTW; any hints from experienced writers would be hugely appreciated... :)  
_

_Also I've been waiting for so long to write the next DeiSaso-scene that I'm now actually scared of letting everybody down, including myself. I've written it like 10 times and it's JUST NOT GOOD ENOUGH! :( _

_So it IS coming but not yet... give me another umm... week? Two? It exists but needs some fine tuning and I just thought I'd put this part which is ready out there as an individual chapter so I'd kinda bite the bullet by publishing at least something... So at least "Skin..." would not die completely. Needless to say I'm in serious need of some encouragement at the mo..._

_So yeah... bear with me while I gather my courage and hopefully you enjoy the next development in the story... (NEXT ONE IS DEISASO SMEX OR HELP ME GOOOOD!!! ) _

_XXX ~Insomniac_

* * *

Sasori slammed the door of his room with such force one could have almost heard his dozens of puppets clatter against each other due to the blow. He was exhausted and irate as hell. And the funniest thing about it was that the poor thing still had no clue why...

To be truthful the puppet master looked like something that the cat had just dragged in, which was highly uncharacteristic of him as he was usually an extremely tidy person. His clothes were looking shabby and his hair was a tangled mess. The dark circles which adorned his eyes were not doing any favours for his appearance either and the permanently pissed-off, sour expression on his face was very unlike him.

Sasori slumped on his chair and started vigorously carving his latest master piece with a chisel. As if the harder he worked the less he'd have to think of all the disturbing thoughts running through his head. Actually the wood of the puppet's leg was nearly giving a spark from the frantic honing, and it wasn't until Sasori could smell the faint trail of smoke when he finally snapped out of it. He slung the tool into the wall with a frustrated roar when he realized he had just destroyed his latest creation.

"_God-damn insolent, obscene... son of a- Hang on..."_ The unusually furious red head suddenly stopped his raging and tilted his head_ "What am I getting so worked up for?"_

He was standing there for quite a while, listening to the silence, trying to isolate himself from his primitive reactions to observe and analyse them somewhat objectively.

"_So... I really can't work my way out of this..."_

The usual coping mechanisms of his psyche were just not enough this time and they were quickly failing him. He collapsed back onto his chair stupefied and for the first time for what seemed like an eternity he, Akasuna-No-Sasori, didn't know what to do. Staring into emptiness he suddenly smirked almost deviously. There was nowhere to hide, the puppet master would have no choice but to face his feelings and the thought amused him in a twisted, self-ironic way...

"_My my... Life truly is unpredictable... And to think I'm boxed by that brat! Who am I kidding? He's not the one who's in my grip..."_

Sasori sat there wide eyed, ruffling his hair, blinking his eyes as if it would have helped to shake him awake from some kind of an absurd delirium. What the scorpion was yet to realize was that waking up would be exactly what he was about to experience; however not in the slightest way similar to what he was expecting...

"_But... My work, my ambitions, my goals... Nothing else matters! Nothing else ever mattered... before this. But now I can't even function to perform the most ordinary of chores... never mind my work!"_

The puppet master was getting closer to the truth, though he was approaching it from the most peculiar and at least to say pedantic of ankles. He was too incapable to feel or recognize his emotions, so he needed to simplify and justify them to be able to accept them in any way. So he related to them through his work, the only thing he had ever devoted himself even that, the only passion in his life, had been built up on hatred and revenge on the loveless world he'd had to endure throughout his life.

"_If things carry on like this... What do my ambitions matter anymore? I can't accomplish them anyway... I can't focus, because..."_

He stopped to consider if he would dare to announce the ridiculous thought which was pushing its way into his head. Too late, it was already there

"_...somehow... it is unbearable to be without him. For anything to have meaning in my life anymore... for me to carry on with what matters to me... I... need him." _

He rubbed his temples as if he would have had a brain-freeze or a sudden attack of migraine. His jaw was rigid and he was grinding his teeth together. The anxiety was almost too much for him to bear, he was not used to dealing with any emotions, the least of all his own. The red-head took a deep breath to calm down and for a moment it worked, but then the situation hit him right in the face again, from a different perspective this time and it made him smirk and let out a snigger as he could not believe the pinch he had put himself into

"_I... NEED the god-damn brat! And on top of everything..." _he almost laughed at himself by now _" it's too late! Check-mate, Deidara..."_

Sasori realised he had fallen for the oldest trick in the book. And no matter how deeply in denial the scorpion could be regarding certain things, he was not so thick that he would've ignored something so obvious. Despite the thought of how cunningly he had fallen into the trap amused him a bit in a strange way, he was irritated by the aspect that even an idiot would have figured out what was really going on in his heart by now.

The scorpion saw now how he had compromised his intelligence and let his guard down being too busy living his conceited, emotionless utopia, giving the blonde a chance to take him by surprise. It was pretty simple really; Sasori understood emotions on a level one would understand battle tactics. And by denying his feelings and refusing to acknowledge their existence he had left himself open...

"_I have to do something about this... There must be a way... I will not be out-witted by that brat! And I'm definitely not losing to someone like Tobi! Get a grip, Sasori! I'm going to... win him back!"_

If something Sasori had always relied on in his life was the fact that his intelligence was beyond par amongst most. He had an unwavering belief that he could overcome any challenge, even if it would be as unimaginable and unpleasant to face as the one at hand. And be as it may his weakness that he was clueless when dealing with his own emotions, he could sure as hell be a master in manipulating others'.

Hence the puppet master, driven by the element of competition, didn't waste time in drawing up a plan of action. If his instincts were guiding him correctly Deidara would still be open to a certain suggestion he had in mind. And what came to Tobi... despite of his latent jealousy Sasori didn't even consider him as a threat; his ego would never let him get away with that. Besides there had been something really weird about that stupid rattlehead that morning... maybe it was that he hadn't seem like his own idiotic self... and his chakra had been... No, maybe Sasori was just imagining it.

The scorpion knew he was rather exhausted and decided to take control over the situation after some rest. When he would be back to his usual self, he'd be more than resourceful enough to slither his way back into the bomber's heart and his life could get back to normal. Well... as normal as it could get after restoring what apparently would have to be a some kind of a love affair with Deidara...

The puppet master had managed to restore his usual calm self after coming to his conclusion, the balance in his mind somewhat returned with the excuse that he didn't _love_ Deidara, he just needed him to be able to do what he loved. Tomorrow he would get his life back and the thought was enough to lull him peacefully into a deep dreamless sleep.

The sun had not even risen yet when Sasori was already sauntering the dark corridors of the Akatsuki headquarters towards the blonde's room. The sooner he would get over with his tedious task the better. Although the puppet master did not look forward to his potentially humiliating encounter with Deidara, he was in good spirits. This ridiculous buffoonery would meet its end today and he could get the peace of mind he had been craving for. As he was musing over the situation he was abruptly stopped. Something had suddenly caught his attention putting him immediately on high alert.

"_Wait a second... that chakra? Again...?"_ Sasori noticed a heavy sensation of dread as he was passing by Pein's room.

The feeling was exactly the same as he'd had before in the kitchen with Tobi and Deidara, with the exception that the odd chakra was now much stronger... and malicious. Sasori suppressed his own chakra, which he was a master in and listened carefully. He needed to get some answers to why he felt this horrible, pressuring atmosphere almost bringing a lump to his throat. And if anyone would have really known Sasori and his power, it would've been hard for one to believe such entity could exist which would bring the puppet master to unease like that.

"So... You managed to somehow save the situation with Orochimaru's help?" the puppet master barely heard the voice through the thick door but he was certain he had not missed the name mentioned.

Orochimaru?! Sasori's stomach turned a little when hearing the name of his old partner. What did that old snake have anything to do with Akatsuki anymore? And whose voice was that? Sasori didn't recognize it and the chakra wasn't of anyone from the organization, he would have known straight away. He concluded that at least Pein would have to be part of the conversation as it was his room

"Yes. Do not worry leader-sama... Deidara remembers nothing; Orochimaru's hypnosis is very effective indeed."

"_That is Pein's voice! Who the hell on earth could PEIN refer to as 'leader-sama'?!? And...__ Shit!!!"_

Sasori's inner vision suddenly became shockingly crystal clear and he realized just enough to know he needed to escape quickly before he would be discovered. Whoever the other person in the room was, he knew that for Pein to call him a leader, he would have to be insanely strong, besides he could tell that from the imminent chakra oozing from his presence. He had obviously heard something not meant for his ears and he could not fight those two by himself.

All the things the blonde had rambled about went through his head. Why hadn't he listened?! Why had he not believed him?! It all seemed so goddamn obvious… Pein's shit that he'd been spoon-fed ever since he had returned from the long mission and Deidara's odd behavior! All the insane ramblings of the blonde had been nothing less than the truth; brainwashing, torture, imprisonment… The conversation between the desperate bomber and him while Deidara had been locked up in their room replayed in the puppet master's head like a fast forwarded film as he was dashing through the corridors.

Sasori was back in his chamber. Despite his impatience and an unexpected rush of adrenaline he knew better than to make hasty decisions. Besides he knew that the stubborn brat would probably just defy him if he tried to tell him the truth… after all Pein had said Deidara remembered nothing.

"_Back to square one… Think… Think Goddamit!"_

As always, Sasori's wits did not let him down. He jumped up from his chair and rushed to forage one of his cupboards filled with prospects for his collection he had left unused. After a while rummaging around he found what he was looking for and pulled out two bodies, one lean and tall, the other a youngster. He begun to strip the embalmed corpses, smiling –he had known he would find some use for those worthless nobodies one day…

* * *

It was getting dark as Sasori was lurking in the corridors, waiting for his chance. He needed to be careful not to get caught, however if someone would catch him he could always coyly confess he was spying on his ex-partner for... whatever dumb-ass reason, the puppet master wasn't too bothered –he was more than accustomed to think on his feet. And to be honest –he did not expect to get caught. Tobi and Deidara were not in their room so Sasori could plant the present he had prepared for the blonde under his bed. Now all he had to do was find Deidara.

It didn't take long. Sasori found him from the kitchen... How predictable; the blonde was such a glutton! Sometimes the puppet-master was truly astonished by the bomber's appetite and capability to gulf down all the piles of food and still remain fit. The scorpion approached the blonde who was preparing something which seemed to be dango on the counter.

Deidara smiled victoriously as he felt Sasori approaching but didn't turn around to face him, just to rub the "fact" to his ex-partner's face that he didn't give a rat's ass. The next thing he knew the puppet master was dragging him from his upper arm into the nearest corridor which lead away from the common spaces and towards Sasori's room.

"Wha-!? Sasori!! What the hell?!? Un!!" the blonde tried to protest stumbling after the shorter man. Deidara was surprised as ever about the strength of his -in comparison to him- rather tiny partner.

The blonde had made a point of not using his partner's nickname anymore while addressing him, nor adding any honorific when using his real name. Sasori wouldn't even bother to explain, after all the bomber's attempts of resistance were just for the show –he could have put up a real fight if he really didn't want be pulled away. The brat was way too curious not to follow him.

"Shut your pie-hole!" Sasori hissed back, the last thing he needed right now was for them to be exposed.

When they were deep enough in the dimly light corridor, the red head finally stopped and turned to face Deidara. He realised he would have to be very delicate with his actions, but at the same time they came kind of naturally. Sasori gazed into the confused and slightly upset looking azure eyes as if he was challenging them, intently looking for something, a response or understanding... There were too many words and too little time. The puppet master could only hope he would manage to get his message through. The blonde only defiantly returned the stare, as expected.

Sasori decided he'd have to act and as straight forward and strapped with time he was, he rather unexpectedly approached Deidara, coming quite close... in fact _very_ close. The blonde's first reaction was withdrawing from him, but the red head completely threw the bomber off by persistently following him, forcing him to back against the wall. The red head then extended his slender hand to touch the blonde's cheek, brushing it gently with the back of it.

"Deidara, please..." the bomber's eyes widened at the soft, deep sound of the scorpions voice.

What the hell was this? The puppet master never pleaded, ever!! And the intimacy and tenderness of his gesture was unheard of... it was Sasori-No-Danna they were talking of here, for crying out loud!! The bomber felt as if someone would have hit him in the head with a sledge-hammer and his partner knew it was time for him to take advantage of his utterly confused state...

"I need to find out..." Sasori was so cunning, he knew exactly how to play his partner. He pressed his lithe body against the astonished blonde. Deidara –as expected- could not find it in him to resist Sasori, no matter how much he tried to command and will himself to push him away.

"What? Un?" the blonde enquired trying to muster a slightly acidy, impatient tone.

"I need to know... _if you are the one_." The puppet master whispered his lips softly crazing the young man's earlobe, failing conveniently to explain what exactly he meant by "the one", very clever choice of words from the scorpion indeed...

The puppet master had managed to pull the right strings. The almost ridiculous cliché he had used would have been nothing short of totally laughable, in any other case than Deidara's and Sasori knew the blonde was a sucker for corny shit like that... especially coming from him. He was now certain that he would meet no resistance from Deidara after what he had said, but he was also aware that he would have to take the conversation somewhere else. It was getting too dangerous, there was no time, not there, not then. He closed the little space there was left between him and his ex-partner and –as according to his calculations- met no objections from the stunned blonde as he pressed a sudden, unexpected soft kiss into the bomber's lips.

Deidara was entirely gobsmacked, struggling in the grip of his mixed emotions but couldn't help feeling his toes instantly curling from the taste of his Danna.

"_Here I go again... I'm useless when it comes to him! I am such a whelp... Un"_

The blonde felt thousands of butterflies flutter in his stomach, almost comparable to the first kiss they'd ever had. Sasori had never initiated a kiss like that between the two of them before and it made Deidara practically melt. And for him to talk like that... Oh, how Deidara wished he could believe his ears. But the young man was quickly snapped back from his sea of stirring emotions as he felt Sasori quickly slipping something into the blonde's palm whispering

"Don't let your hand eat that." and the next second he was gone.

"Sa-! Un? A sand clone...?" the bomber stood there for a moment trying to make some sense out of what had just happened. Then he realised he was holding a piece of folded paper in his hand and opened it questionably. The straightforward and plain tone gave no room for suspicion that the letter would have been written by anyone else but Sasori

"_We need to talk. Can't do it here; too many ears. Meet me tonight in the forest where we had our first training session together, if you want answers. I meant what I said, about needing to find out. You do too and I don't mean only about us. There is a parcel hidden under your bed. Use the contents inside when you come to find me after midnight, under the sakura-tree. Do not let anyone notice you."_

_S_

Deidara returned to his room head full of questions. However there was no chance he would miss the secret encounter. As the bomber reached his dorm he waited for a while if he could sense Tobi's presence anywhere nearby. When convinced it was safe, he bent down reaching under his bed. His fumbling hand soon hit a parcel wrapped in brown paper, which he pulled out and tore open. A wide, wicked smile spread on his face

"_Danna... I knew it was you who took those two out... But for this?! Oh well, what gives..." _the blonde thought amused as he started to follow the instructions given by Sasori with the context of his present.

* * *

_**AN: **Brr.... that's it! I think I haven't been this nervous about publishing a chap since I put the very first chap of "SKin..." here!!! I feel somewhat rediculous but It has to be done! I'm possibly adding the next chap soonish... If I can bring myself to proof read it for the 17th of times... :P Thanks for reading, lovelies! And I really hope I'll get my mojo back... :)_


End file.
